A Millennium to Remember aka PSSMX
by The White Tyger
Summary: Sequel to Humans And Sayians Meet The Sailor Senshi (HASMSS)
1. Chapter 1: An introduction to the legend...

**Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon X (Extra)**

**Warning:** **This sequel contains characters Copyrighted by many artists that I can't list here. So I'll skip it and say, 'All copyrighted materials in said document are reserved for their respected owners.' As usual, I am not making any money off of this sequel. Etc. Etc. now get on with it!**

**Chapter 1: An introduction to the legends. Realities become a dream.**

The sirens of the ambulances echoed throughout the neighborhood. A small crowd of medics surrounded three figures. Once signs of life showed, each figure was taken onto a separate ambulance. The doors were closed shut on the ambulances as they sped off. All three destinations were the same hospital. They were quickly rushed into the emergency room, hooked up to all kinds of IV and plasma packs. 

"All three of them have the exact same problem. Something with great force hit all them. They have a few broken bones. All three are in critical, but stable condition." The doctor said to a nurse. "One thing that bothers me is that these two," holding his hand out to two of the figures, "have no ID on them."

"Can we check their fingerprints?" the nurse asked.

"They don't even have fingerprints." The doctor replied.

"So, what should we do with them?" the nurse asks.

"Wait until they wake up, then we can ask them questions." The doctor replied.

"Why is this one so cold?" another nurse asked as she had a hand on the first figure's face.

DJ threw his books to one side and sat down on the couch. It was tough living alone, but after 19 years, most teenagers tend to get bored with their parents. DJ was no exception, but he was having a hard time trying to find a decent job that paid well. All he had in his name was his old '87 Mustang, the utilities, the apartment, and his two computers; One being a desktop computer, and another being a laptop. He looked around his cramped apartment. It consisted of numerous posters of Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, and other Anime. Mainly of Sailor Moon however, and he liked it like that, but why did he like Sailor Moon so much? He frequently hid the fact that he liked the series, but only known to himself, he liked it more than any other anime. He had imported and collected every Sailor Moon episode ever made. He currently had a web server dedicated to Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z in which he frequently updated. Aside from his friends on-line, only he knew that he loved Sailor Moon so much. Correction, DJ and his neighbor across the hallway were the only two that knew of DJ's obsession with Sailor Moon. Though DJ never knew that his neighbor knew. DJ got up off his couch and turned on the TV and hooked up the cable to it.

"I hate to steal cable from my next door neighbor, but I need my Cartoon Network." He shrugged it off and proceeded to watch his favorite show. As the North American version of Sailor Moon began to come on, he stuck in a tape and began recording the show. Just then the phone rang.

"Moushi Mou… uhhh I mean Hello?" DJ spoke into the phone.

"When are you ever going to stop mixing up Japanese with English?" Sarah said on the other end of the conversation.

"I'm just so adjusted to it from watching so much Anime' I guess." DJ replied back, with a tremor in his voice.

"You should get a job working in Japan or something. As much as you know about computers, you can go overseas and train Japanese to work on American computers." Sarah suggested. DJ plopped down on the couch and began watching 'Sailor Moon'.

"It's about damn time they translate the 'S' series." DJ said in a huff.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what happens after they defeated the 'Doom Phantom'." Sarah points out.

"It's 'Death Phantom' and I already know what happened afterwards." DJ snorted as he opened a can of Dr. Pepper and sucked back on it.

"Don't tell me. I want to find out on my own." Sarah said as she ignored DJ's snide remark.

"You know, the episodes I have are subtitled." DJ remarked.

"I hate subtitles, you know that more than anyone." Sarah said.

"I hate the damn English translations." DJ said as he tossed back the can again.

"That reminds me, why are you watching the English translations?" Sarah asked.

"I love to see how DIC screwed them up so bad." DJ said with a chuckle. 

"It's not DIC that translated the 'S' series. Some company named 'Clover way' I think." Sarah replied. Just then, a knock at DJ's door startled him.

"Hang on, someone at my door." DJ said and he quickly put down the phone and answered the door. Setsuna was the one behind the door. 

"Hello DJ." Setsuna bowed. DJ dropped his can of Dr. Pepper as he saw the lank green-haired woman at his door.

"Gomen Nasai." DJ said as he ran to the kitchen to get a towel. He ran back and cleaned up the Dr. Pepper. Setsuna smiled.

"You don't have to apologize. May I come in?" She asked. DJ looked back at his posters on the wall.

"Uhhh… maybe now is not a good time…" he began.

"It's ok, I understand how you younger people can be with their living areas. Don't worry." She said as she made her way into the apartment. She became wide-eyed very quickly upon the site of all the 'Sailor Moon' posters plastered on every wall in the apartment.

"Uhhh… please don't tell anyone about this, people will think of me as a weirdo if they knew about this." DJ pleaded. Setsuna smiled, but retained her somewhat surprised expression.

"It's ok, I used to be young and had a favorite hobby also." She replied. DJ face went a little blank. 

"A hobby? Is that all this is?" he thought to himself. "Please have a seat, Setsuna-san." DJ said as he held out a hand towards the couch that was covered in pizza boxes. DJ looked and quickly got up as many boxes as he could grab and ran to the trash can to throw them away. He returned to see Setsuna sitting down watching Sailor Moon.

"This is my favorite Anime' also." Setsuna said. Suddenly, they both heard a loud 'Hello?' and DJ realized that Sarah was on the phone still. He quickly picked it up and answered Sarah.

"Who is over there?" Sarah asked.

"It's Setsuna-san." DJ replied. Sarah gasped.

"Is she mad at you for earlier today at school?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I need to go." He said.

"I am coming over right now." Sarah said. Before DJ could protest, Sarah had already hung up the phone.

"Damn it." DJ said to himself. Setsuna looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, everything is ok, Setsuna-san." DJ replied. Setsuna chuckled.

"You don't have to call me 'Setsuna-san'." She replied.

"Alright then. May I ask how you found this place?" DJ asked. Setsuna nodded.

"I looked you up in the school records and traced you back to your new apartment. How do you like living on your own?" she asked.

"It's ok. So why are you here?" DJ asked. Setsuna breathed in a little and held it for a period.

"I'm here to see how one of my best students is doing in his new apartment." She tried to lie. DJ caught on unfortunately for her, but didn't make it known to her immediately.

"So why me?" he asked again.

"Because you seemed to peek my interests. You like the same type of Anime I do, you speak my native language, and you seem quite smart overall." She replied. DJ blushed at the comment just a little, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"I like what you have done to your apartment." She said. DJ nodded.

"Thank you. So who is your favorite Sailor Senshi?" DJ asked. "If she says, 'Sailor Pluto' I will laugh my ass off." he thought to himself.

"I like Sailor Chibi-Moon." She replied. DJ's face went a little blank.

"But, I do like Sailor Pluto as well." She said with a smile. DJ smirked on the inside. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. DJ got up and answered it. It was Sarah behind the door.

"Wow, I never been to your apartment before…" she stopped as she saw all the Sailor Moon and anime posters up everywhere. Setsuna stood up to greet Sarah.

"Hello Sarah. Nice to see you again." Setsuna said as she extended her hand. Sarah bowed instead, and then shook Setsuna's hand.

"I guess you can join us." DJ said as he waved both girls to the couch. All three took a seat and began to watch Sailor Moon translated. 

"I'm mad that I missed the first episode, but I won't miss this one." Sarah said while staring at the TV. DJ every once in a while would cringe as he heard Serena's voice. Setsuna didn't seem to mind. Sarah was totally into watching the new enemy and the new 'Sailor Scouts'. When Sailor Moon pulled out her wand to defeat the enemy, DJ got up and got a drink out of the refrigerator, while Sarah excused herself and went to the bathroom. After the enemy was defeated, DJ and Sarah returned at the same time. The show ended and DJ got up and shut off the VCR.

"I still don't know why I record these shows." DJ said trying to pretend like he did like Sailor Moon.

"Quit hiding, your posters on you walls show it all, silly." Sarah playfully said. Setsuna just chuckled.

"It seems like they have no memories of the past, except for their passion for Sailor Moon" Setsuna thought to herself. "I should be going now." Setsuna finally said.

"It was nice to meet you again, Setsuna." Sarah bowed. DJ bowed as well.

"Nice to have met you." Setsuna bowed back. As DJ was opening the door to let Setsuna out, Steve showed up at the door.

"Well, well well. It seems like DJ has a fetish for Sailor Moon." Steve laughed as he let himself in. DJ gritted his teeth.

"Well hello Steve." DJ said under his breath. Steve then happened to notice Setsuna standing there.

"Hello Steve," Setsuna said as she bowed to Steve. Steve just nodded.

"That's rude Steve!" Sarah said.

"So punish me." Steve said as he walked straight to the kitchen and searched the refrigerator.

"(Sigh) Just like a man to think about his stomach before anything else." Sarah said.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Setsuna said.

"Goodbye Setsuna-san." Sarah said. Setsuna then left, closing the door behind her.

"Steve, how did you find this place, and what are you doing here?" DJ growled after Steve got a soda out of the refrigerator.

"I followed Sarah here, and I wanted to keep you two clean." Steve said with a grin and walked passed DJ and sat down in front of the TV. DJ and Sarah both turned red.

"What does that mean?" DJ shouted.

"Nothing at all." Steve smirked.

"Why the hell are you here then?" Sarah bluntly asked.

"Never been to ol' Deej's place before and decided I'd follow you. You led me right to him." Steve said and began drinking his soda.

"Sarah, can I get you anything?" DJ asked trying to change the subject and avoid conflict.

"Do you always have to be such a 'pussimist'?" asked Steve. DJ looked at him.

"What was that?" DJ snorted.

"Why do you have to be a pessimist?" Steve changed what he said.

"Because I'd rather not deal with conflict." DJ said.

"He isn't going to stop, he is just going to keep on nagging at you." Sarah said.

"You mean you'd rather wimp out and let some one else deal with the situation instead of you." Steve said, tossing back the can again, then crushing it and making a three pointer with it in the trash can near the kitchen entrance.

Outside the apartment, Setsuna was speaking Japanese into her communicator.

"Yes majesty, they do seem to have conflict amongst themselves." She spoke.

"Make sure they do not remember who they once were. Ensure that The White Tyger does not remember anything and enter our world. See to it until all of this on our side is over once you guide Chibi-Usa and the Sailor Senshi into the future. The queen has been held captive in quartz." The communicator replied in Japanese.

"Yes, majesty." She said and bowed to the shadowy figure in the communicator as it disappeared. Setsuna leaned back against the wall of the apartment hallway. This war she had gone through already, but from her point of view, she was going through it for the first time. Now that the future had finally come, she had to guide the Sailor Senshi from the past into the future to battle with the Nega-Moon family. It was stressful for her to have to deal with two things at once. On one hand is the war for Crystal Tokyo, the other hand having to baby-sit three teenagers, not to mention having to deal with the fact of being a substitute history teacher in a college. Setsuna finally decided to stop sulking and get home for the day. Home… if only she could go back to her home. But for now, her only home was a rental apartment on the other side of the city, in America.

"America." She said to her self nonchalantly. "What's the big deal?" she thought as she walked out to her rental car, got in and drove to where she was staying.

"I never got into this shit in the first place, so why the hell do you watch it?" Steve asked.

"What's the problem with this 'shit', huh?" Sarah retaliated.

"Nothing if you like whining little girls dressed like skanky hoes thinking they can actually punish evil with 'love and justice'." Steve replied. 

"At least I can pick role models that don't have their heads so far up each others assess that they can't fight straight." Sarah replied with a grin crossed between a 'Go to hell' look. Steve acted as if he didn't hear the snide remark. DJ just shook his head.

"When will you two quit bickering about who is the better hero/heroine group. It's really getting boring." DJ breathed out as he sat down and labeled the tape that was in the VCR. Both Sarah and Steve looked at DJ.

"Well Mr. I-am-a-hard-ass about things, why don't you enlighten us with your opinion." Steve said coldly. DJ slowly turned his head up to look at Steve.

"Yeah DJ, why don't you tell us who is the better group since you obviously know." Sarah said looking dead at DJ. DJ closed his eyes and grimaced. He knew he shouldn't have started in on their little skirmish.

"If you didn't know before, I enjoy Sailor Moon and the 'Senshi', but I also happen to know the fighting skills of both 'Dragon Ball' characters and "Sailor Moon' characters and I'd have to say DB type characters are the better ones." DJ tried to slip out and save face in front of Steve.

"Hold it, you aren't getting out of this one DJ. Brute strength I'll give them, but whom do you think over all is better? Who do you like?" Sarah asked, trapping DJ with the question. DJ's face grew stern, as he knew Sarah had put him in his place and he would have to answer to make Sarah happy, while on the other hand if he kept silent then Steve would surely know that he liked 'Sailor Moon' and have to face Steve's ribbing. Either way, he was going to have to do something.

"I think that a Gundam would kick either one of their assess." DJ replied, leaving Sarah to give up on her little escapade to force DJ to come to realize that he likes 'Sailor Moon' better in her eyes, while Steve on the other hand just laughed and sat back into the couch.

"You make a hell of a lawyer DJ you lie so damn much." Steve said. DJ's hopes of not letting on that he even liked 'Sailor Moon' in the least bit were shattered. In desperate need of a saving, he looked at Steve with a blank expression. Steve just chuckled again.

"You moron, your walls say it all." Steve said. DJ looked at his wall and let out a huge sigh. Steve was right, no matter how much he tried to hide it or deny it, it was obvious from DJ's apartment that he was a big fan of 'Sailor Moon'. But why was he? Even DJ himself didn't know. He even liked 'Dragon Ball' to a point of obviousness. If you asked him a question about a minute detail about either Anime' DJ would almost instantaneously give you the answer, and if he didn't know, he certainly had quick access to get the answer. He had many web addresses for both 'Sailor Moon' and 'Dragon Ball' pages on the Internet.

DJ got up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to his laptop turned into a desktop computer and booted it up from standby. He was quickly on the Internet, thanks to a pirated Cable Modem box from a friend of his. He did his usual routine, checked e-mail, searched to see if any friends were on-line, and looked at his web page count. Not many people visited his web site, but the little fans he had, he was grateful for. Steve decided to pay DJ a visit and see what he was up to, so he got up and walked over to where DJ sat and typed while Sarah was occupying herself with a program on Cartoon Network called 'Toonami'. DJ was busy sending an e-mail with a list of new Sailor Moon SuperS series tapes he wanted to order that were fan subtitled. Steve laughed in his ear.

"What's wrong with you man? You act like you can get enough of this 'Sailor Moon' chick. It's like a drug to you." Steve said.

"It's not a drug, it's like… I have a passion or something. Something that's compelling me to learn as much as I can about this particular show. This and the 'Dragon Ball' series." DJ replied. Steve put a hand on DJ's shoulder.

"You are a brave soul, you know this, right?" Steve told DJ. DJ blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah, you would have to be brave to take the ridicule of letting everyone know how much of a faggot you are for watching this shit." Steve said, snickering. That threw DJ over the limit.

"OK Asshole, get the hell out of my apartment." DJ roared. Steve lightly turned white, then back to a flesh color.

"Hey, look man no need to get upset, I was just only giving you some shit. The show and the plot itself aren't all that bad." Steve tried to save face. DJ toned down a little.

"Ok ok, just quit ribbing me about it, alright?" DJ asked politely. Steve nodded and DJ turned around and went back to his letter. Steve took this as a cue to leave before things got too much heavier.

"Look, I need to get going now, it's almost dinner time and the lady that took me in will have a fit if I'm late again. See ya later Sarah." Steve tried to smile at Sarah, but Sarah was completely ignoring Steve.

"Bitch." He said under his breath, and then he called out to DJ, "See ya at school!" he said and closed the door behind him.

"Prick." Sarah mumbled to herself. DJ just sighed.

"Why is it you two can't ever get along?" DJ asked Sarah as she was returning to her TV program.

"Why do you have to make friends with 'Dragon Ball' fan-type, dick-less assholes like Steve?" Sarah asked back. DJ sat there for a second then replied with a shrug.

"I… really didn't ask him to be my friend. I think he is just as obnoxious and as much of an asshole as you know he is." DJ said to her. Sarah turned her head from the TV and stared at DJ.

"Then why in the hell is he all of the sudden being so nice and buddy like to you?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe because he doesn't have any friends? I'm not sure, but whatever the reason you know I have to initially be nice to the guy." DJ replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know, the whole 'nice guy' routine. I get it." Sarah said.

"It's not just the 'nice guy' routine. What if you were like him?" DJ began, but was cut off from finishing his question.

"Ewww… I hope and pray that I never become him! That would be horrific enough to consider as my own personal hell." Sarah interrupted.

"What I was going to say is 'what if you were like him, probably raised to be so uneasy and violent and an…'" DJ tried to say again before he was cut off again.

"'Asshole'? Is that the word you are looking for?" Sarah asked with a small grin. DJ cleared his throat.

"Ahem Yes that's the word." DJ said, and then began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"He kind of reminds me of 'Beejeta'." DJ replied. Sarah looked at DJ blankly.

"You know him best as 'Vegeta'." DJ revised. Sarah nodded and replied with an, '"Oh, ok."

"So DJ, what all do you know about 'Sailor Moon'?" Sarah asked.

Steve heard every word of the conversation between DJ and Sarah and he wasn't all that happy about it.

"Yeah well, so what if they think I'm an asshole. Just goes to show them that I'm not afraid to face things and tell people how it is. Just like Eminem." Steve said trying to convince himself that he is a little better than 'Beejeta', but it didn't work.

"Aww who give a fuck what they think anyways?" Steve said to himself and walked off to the street and went to where he was staying.

"I know just about anything. I just need to see all of the episodes so I can say I watched them all." DJ said. Sarah looked at him.

"Who are you going to say this too?" Sarah asked.

"Simple, all the friends I have on the Internet. Very few guys like 'Sailor Moon' unless they are gay or something." DJ said.

"Why is it so damn hot in here?" asked Sarah.

"I always have the heat on. I'm not so sure why, but I'm always cold, even now." DJ said holding a hand up to Sarah's face. She caressed his hand with her face, and then jerked away quickly.

"You are cold! Why are you cold?" Sarah asked. DJ shrugged.

"I'm not too sure myself. It didn't start until sometime 2 years ago. That's another reason I moved out on my own. I was never warm enough." DJ said. Sarah began to fan herself with her hand.

"It's almost too hot." She said and took off her purple vest to reveal a sleeveless gray tank-top underneath. DJ didn't even bother to look as he was printing out his letter to send with his money order to his 'Sailor Moon' fan sub distributor.

"I hope I can order these tapes before my distributor decides no to distribute anymore." He said, and then he turned around to see Sarah without her purple vest on.

"Hey, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you without your vest on." He said.

"Well as hot as you keep it, be surprised this is all I have off." Sarah replied with hopes.

"I don't care, if you want me to I'll get you a thinner T-shirt you can wear instead of that thick tank top." DJ said pointing to the closet. "Here, hang on a second I'll find you one now."

Sarah let out a sigh under her breath. DJ returned with a thin T-shirt and handed it to Sarah.

"Here you go, you can change in my room or in the bathroom." DJ said with a smile and sat back down at his desk. Sarah stood up and walked into the bathroom and changed into the T-shirt DJ gave her. After it was on, she stopped and smelled it. Just as she thought, he had worn it already and it smelled a little like 'CK ONE'. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, then she quickly regained composer and walked out.

"Thanks for the T-shirt." She said.

"No problem." DJ said. Sarah smiled in a joking fashion.

"So you mean I get to keep it?" Sarah asked.

"Only if I get to keep your tank top." DJ joked back.

"No way, this is my favorite shirt." Sarah replied.

"So, the one you are wearing is my favorite." DJ replied. Sarah let out a grunt.

"Ok, fine have it." She said. DJ just chuckled.

"Ummm… I'm a guy, I don't wear tank tops." He replied. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll give you back your stinky shirt after I leave here." She snorted.

"Uhhh… ok." DJ said as he licked the envelope and closed it.

"Come with me, I need to mail this letter." DJ said. Sarah nodded and they left for the nearest letter drop box.

"So, they have no idea who they are, or why they are as close as they pretend not to be?" a voice called out from the shadows in Japanese.

"No sir," replied a pink-haired girl standing just outside of the shadows, speaking the same Japanese dialect.

"And are you sure that our father has no idea his importance in this matter?" the voice called out.

"Not yet, but an opportunity has made itself known and I am about to show 'them'." The girl in the pink hair grinned.

"You have done well, sister. Now I am counting on you to complete your job without fail. And no more excuses about the 'Laws' interfering with your line of work. Is that understood?" the figure commanded.

"But sir, if I don't know these laws, then how am I supposed to not allow them to interfere?" the pink haired one responded.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" the voice in the shadows yelled. The pink haired girl's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I want to ensure victory for our happiness." The voice said lightly.

"Hai." Replied the pink haired girl and vanished.

"It's all a matter of time. Now all that's left is to recruit more members for my team." The voice said to itself.

It's been two years since Sailor Galaxia had been defeated and peace had been restored to earth once more. The Sailor Senshi's lives were, for once, normal.

Usagi was running as fast as she could to catch up with the rest of the group that had accidentally left her behind. "Wait for me everybody!" she shouted as she finally caught up with the rest of the group of girls, out of breath and panting hard.

"Can't you ever keep up?" Rei snapped at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had to stop and admire the engagement ring that Mamo-chan gave me." Usagi smiled and gazed at her right hand ring finger that had a fairly large diamond ring on it.

"Yes yes, we are all well aware of your great ring, now stop flaunting it and let's go already." Rei said while continuing on her way, leaving behind the group of girls.

"Don't worry about Rei, she is just jealous that she isn't engaged yet, that's all." Makoto said trying to cheer up a crying Usagi.

"I heard that!" Rei shouted back. Makoto sweat dropped along with the rest of the group except for one other blonde. This one was looking at an ad on a billboard. The group quickly noticed her not responding.

"What's wrong Minako-chan?" asked Usagi.

"I wonder if I'm to ever find a love." She sighed, misty eyed.

"It's not that bad Minako. Hey, what about those two guys that you were two-timing?" Usagi suggested, and quickly got hit on the head by Rei. Usagi turned back toward Rei and began sobbing.

"Why did you hit me on the head for?" Usagi whimpered. Minako shook her head and waved Rei away from Usagi.

"It's ok, who needs guys at this young age anyways?" Minako joked and trotted off ahead of everyone. The group looked at her while she continued to walk.

"What's gotten into her all of the sudden?" Usagi asked rhetorically. 

DJ sat there on his couch. Sarah and Steve finally left for the night. He was thinking back on the events of this day. Was that Setsuna that came into his apartment today? Is that her that is the substitute history teacher? What is she doing here if it is her? Many questions like this filled DJ's head.

"I wonder…" before DJ could finish his thought, something appeared in front of him, something like a portal. DJ jumped up as a man with a long white cape and white armor stepped through. He was tall, about DJ's height. Not too thin, but not heavyset. He obviously worked out. His face was slightly narrow, resembling Vegeta a little bit, but with someone else's face combined, but DJ couldn't make it out. The man had a small staff at his side. He looked like a white knight of the medieval ages.

"Who the fuck are you?" DJ asked in english.

"At last. Thanks to Setsuna's flaw, I have found this place." The knight spoke in a Japanese dialect. DJ looked at him. He continued.

"It's a pleasure, and an honor to finally meet you." He extended his hand out to shake DJ's. DJ was reluctant, but the knight was persistent and he grabbed DJ's hand and forcefully shook it.

"The… pleasure is mine." DJ replied in Japanese as he started to shake from the knight's over hand shaking.

"No, this honor is mine, I assure you. Now I must extract the crystals from your body." He said and put his hand over DJ's heart. DJ began to scream in pain. His chest began to glow purple, and his screams of pain grew louder. The knight looked into DJ's eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way…", he was cut off by a pounding on the door.

"DJ! You okay in there??" The voice was stern, calm and collected, but had a hint of anger behind it, speaking in English.

The Knight snarled at the voice and light around DJ's heart grew brighter. Then suddenly the door exploded in on them surrounding them in splintered wood. A shadowed figure came at the Knight and surprised him with a baseball bat to the back. The Knight fell to one knee dropping DJ onto the floor. The Knight jumped up with his compact staff in his hand and spun around to attack the figure but connected with nothing but air as the figure appeared behind him and connected again with his back. Then as the Knight fell to the floor he was kneed in the ribs and almost instantly elbowed in the lower back. The Knight doubled over in the floor and looked up as the splintered wood cleared to reveal a teenager standing there. He was six feet and one inch tall with a medium build. In all aspects he looked like a normal teenager, Jnco shorts on with a red shirt on that had the Adidas flower in the middle of it, and a black Adidas hat with a white Adidas flower on the middle of it. The Knight looked him up and down and noticed the things that didn't fall into place with him. He had on these black leather gloves that are used for fighting, his eyes seemed like they were scanning deep into him and gathering everything about him, and his hair was as straight as a board. It hung down to his chin and was stark red. Then came the shocker. It was the tattoo on his left calf. The tattoo was the Kanji representing 'Chi' with a red design around it. The teen saw him looking at it and took the bat and went to hit him in the face but the Knight disappeared.

"Fuck!" the teen hissed under his breathe then turned to DJ. "You a'ight man?"

DJ was on the ground barely breathing, "Yea, I just need to catch my breath." The teen helped him to his couch and sat him down. He then went to the fridge and grabbed him a Dr. Pepper.

DJ looked at him funny, "Thanks."

The teen walked to the door and turned around "You door will be fixed within the hour."

"Who are you? My protector?" DJ yelled out at him.

He turned back around and look at him with a smirk on his face, "The names Zeke. I'm your next door neighbor!" He grinned and evil grin and laughed. "Oh yea, you can stop stealing my cable. I ordered you your own. Every time I watch a station different from yours, my screen snows up. Later!" On that, he was gone. 

20 minutes had past, and DJ started thinking to himself, "In all the years I've been here I've never once seen him. Nor have I ever seen him at school, but he has to go? He's a teenager for crying out loud." At that he sat up and two men appeared at his doorway and began replacing his broken door. They even put his old doorknob back on. DJ continued his thoughts, "A rich teenager… or one with good connections." His eyes grew heavy and he quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was day time, but for some obscure reason, Usagi was dead tired after she got back from the grocery store and she had to lay down to sleep, as well as the other Senshi, including the outer Senshi. So, at once, all the Senshi found their way to a comfortable place to rest and fell fast asleep. The Senshi found themselves walking down an empty street in their city, transformed.

"It's too early for school." Sailor Moon says as she yawns. She then looks to the others.

"Hey everyone, what are you doing walking to school in your Sailor outfits?" she asked. They all began to look at each other.

"I don't remember waking up this morning." Sailor Mercury was the first to speak.

"I don't remember transforming. I wonder if we are dreaming?" Sailor Venus wondered.

"We all five can't dream the same dream." Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"Then what are we doing here?" Sailor Mars asked. Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar screech. Around a corner there stood an ice creature, from when the Senshi battled the Ice Queen, attacking a building with some people inside of it. The people ran out of the building screaming and ranting.

"Hold it!" came a voice. The ice creature stopped and looked to her right. 

"You have already attack this fair city. I despise repeat performers. This will not be forgiven. For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon gave her usual speech. They all jumped back as the ice creature landed and began attacking by throwing ice blasts at them. Sailor Jupiter was the first to retaliate and jumped on the creature. The creature did not take a liking to that maneuver and threw Sailor Jupiter over-the-shoulder style onto the ground. Somewhere, unseen by the Senshi a shadow lurked about, watching their every move.

"Hurry up and battle with the creature. I want to see exactly how you work." The shadow smiled. 

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shouted and fired her attack with great accuracy to the creature. Must to everyone's surprise, including Sailor Mars', the creature was completely unaffected by her attack.

"My turn, Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and launched many bolts of lightning at the ice creature, but just as Sailor Mars' attack, it too failed.

"Don't you see that your weak powers won't work against this thing?" the voice of the shadow reassured himself with a smile.

"Venus, Love me chain!" Sailor Venus launching her attack beam at the creature's head, but once again, no luck. Needless to say, the creature was getting real irritated at the Senshi.

"Wait a second everyone! Why are we using our old powers?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"What? They have other powers?" the shadow grunted.

"We aren't even in our super sailor fukus." Sailor Venus said.

"Super? They are super now?" The shadow snarled.

"Sailor Moon isn't even in her Eternal form." Sailor Mercury noted. As the sky was blue that day, Sailor Moon was not in her eternal form, she wasn't even Super Sailor Moon. She had on her original Sailor Fuku.

"Eternal form?" the shadow growled out loud.

"Since this could be a dream, couldn't we use our other attacks?" Sailor Mercury said as she pulled out her computer and activated her visor to scan the area.

"I get it now, if this is a dream we can focus on our other abilities and use them to defeat this creature." Sailor Mars said. She concentrated and her Fuku began to emit a low glow and she transformed into her super sailor outfit.

"Mars… Flame Sniper!" The attack was swift and accurate and nearly eliminated the creature.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Mercury stated. But before Sailor Moon could attempt anything, the creature realized the leader of the pack and decided to attack Sailor Moon. She was almost within attacking range when suddenly a rose was thrown out of nowhere and landed in between the monster and Sailor Moon stopping the attack. The creature looked up behind her and saw a man well dressed in a tuxedo and a black cape.

"More than a frozen town, I despise repeat performers. I will not allow you to make icicles out of the city." Tuxedo Kamen said nobly.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon shouted as he jumped down from the small building he was standing atop of.

"Try again Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said. Sailor Moon nodded and picked up her first moon scepter. She began to power up and wave it around.

"Moon Princess Halatation!" she shouted and launched her original attack at the creature, eliminating it completely and without flaw.

"Ok that's far enough." A voice called out.

Suddenly they appear in a room covered in darkness, except for the spotlights over each Senshi and the others in the room with them. Each one was in her respective Senshi outfit, except Tuxedo Kamen, who was in his respective tuxedo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ finds himself in a room with darkness except for the single spotlight over him and the others in the room with him, all separated in their own little space. He looks around and sees other people, but two characters seem to stand out, though he has not seen them before, somehow he is already familiar with them.

"H…hey." DJ began to say as he moved his hand toward the Sailor Senshi, but as soon as his hand touched the edge of the spotlight, his hand was scorched by a force field of some kind. He quickly withdrew his hand and held it in pain. He looked up and saw the same knight that had attacked him earlier sitting on a throne, hovering above everyone. He suddenly noticed that there was a pattern to the spotlights. They were in a crescent moon shape, circling around the throne.

"What is the meaning of this?" someone spoke in a Japanese dialogue. DJ turned to see who it was, because he recognized the voice. He had doubts, but as he focuses his eyes, he saw Sailor Uranus standing, staring straight at the knight as his throne encircled the crescent moon of figures in the spotlights. The knight looked bored as he watched Sailor Uranus try to break out of the small containers disguised at spotlights.

"Are you quite done yet?" the knight spoke in Japanese also.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. DJ looked quickly over to her and quickly knew who it was.

"Sailor Moon." DJ said to himself.

"To answer you question, Sailor Moon, I am the destroyer of worlds. I have come here to first fulfill the prophecy. Since the true destroyer was murdered, I am here to make that prophecy come true." The knight said.

"How do you know my name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I should know your name, I know you from the future as Neo Queen Serenity." the knight said.

"Who was the first destroyer?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He goes by the name, The White Tyger." The knight replies.

"Hold on just a minute." DJ stands up after regaining his composer from the force field. The knight looks at him and smiles.

"Yes, freely speak." The knight said, listening to every word DJ had to say. DJ looked oddly at him and began to speak in their native Japanese tongue.

"My alias is 'The White Tyger'." DJ says. The knight looks at him.

"Yes, and that is the name of him." Pointing over to a figure. DJ follows the knight's finger with his eyes and looks to see a teenager dressed in a 'DBZ' type sayia-jin uniform complete with a scouter. The teen has white hair with purple outlines, the right side of his face resembles someone that DJ was quite familiar with, but he was unable to picture the person in his mind. The left half of his face looked like Kano's face from 'Mortal Kombat', which came as a total shock to DJ as he has seen this character before.

"My name…is the White Tyger?" the White Tyger spoke in English.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are these people dressed as the Sailor Senshi here? Who the fuck is that White Tyger guy that has my name? Who is that redheaded chick, and certainly most of all, just who the fuck do you think you are? Give me a straight answer!" DJ shouted.

"And why does the toast land butter side down?" Sailor Moon added in. Everyone looked at her briefly, even the knight.

"(Ahem) Well, I can answer your questions DJ. Sailor Moon, I don't know nor do I care why the toast lands butter side down." The knight said looking sternly at Sailor Moon. He hoped down from his throne and walked over to where DJ was imprisoned.

"DJ? Did that guy say that was DJ?" Sailor Mars asked rhetorically.

"These people are in fact the legendary Sailor Senshi of the past Tokyo. That guy over there is you, or a part of you, the girl the same. Who the fuck am I? I am Alexander, that's all you need to know for now." The knight said as his armor suddenly turned from pure white, to a dark ominous purple looking color.

"What is our purpose here?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"To let you know who your new enemy and soon to be master is…" Alexander smiled.

"And who is that?" Sailor Uranus queried. Alexander pointed directly to DJ.

"That man right there." He said looking dead at DJ. DJ, wide eyed looked at Alexander, then looked around at the other Sailor Senshi, then he happened to notice Sailor Saturn, his favorite Senshi.

"Wow, I'm staring right at Sailor Saturn." DJ thought to himself.

"Don't be too quick to say that." Sailor Mars spoke. Alexander looked at her.

"And you have any reason to believe that I won't defeat her? Let me disprove your theory right now!" he said and waived his hand toward Sailor Moon. The spot light around Sailor Moon disappeared and she was free. The room lit up to show a dojo type area. Suddenly all of the spotlights were gone and everyone except Sailor Moon was sitting on a bench on the far side of the dojo. Sailor Moon was facing Alexander as he was pulling off his cape. He threw it aside and stood on the outer rim of a purple circle that was drawn in the middle of the white floor. Its diameter was 6 feet. It filled the space inside the circle to its fullest, it had a thick black outline and was filled with dark purple. Alexander looked at Sailor Moon who was dazed by the floor. 

"I've always wondered how good the elders really were in battle, but thanks to my respect for King Endy-sama I couldn't. Now, that's changed."

"King Endy? Endymion?", Sailor Moon spoke out loud to herself.

"SHI NE!", Alexander shouted as he rushed towards the helpless Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then looked up as he came toward her with a staff that looked strikingly similar to the Silent Glaive, glowing neon purple. Once he revealed his weapon everyone shot a glance at Sailor Saturn who was awestruck by the same sight. Alexander finally got within striking distance of Sailor Moon, who was now totally confused, but was suddenly stopped short by a voice.

"ALEX!!" The voice yelled from the shadows.

Alexander looked around trying to find the owner of the voice, but all he saw were people looking for the same thing. He finally waved his hand and the room filled with light. This revealed a man wearing a Shin obi outfit standing a few inches behind DJ. Everyone was suddenly on edge, but none more so than Alexander.

"Should introductions need be said?" Asked Alexander. The figure shook his head.

"So do I get to see who you are?"

"Only if you win." The man replied.

"Then take the mask off now, because this is going to be quick." Alexander couldn't see the man's face but could tell he was grinning, smirking, or something to that effect. Then in a bright flash of light the man was standing over Alexander who was now lying on his back. 

"How in the…" Alexander said as he jumped off the ground onto his feet. "Doesn't matter it was only a sucker punch." He tilted his head to the left cracking his neck. He went to walk forward but couldn't move. He struggled to move then the man started laughing. "What are you laughing about?" 

"You forget. This is their dream." He said as he pointed to everyone in the room. "Its what they want."

"SHUT UP! You… you… you… LIAR!"

Everyone then began to slowly try and break free, and then one by one they realized they were free, and they were. Everyone began to stand up and run to no particular destination. DJ ran to the other side trying to find the other guy known as The White Tyger, but something was telling him to wake up.  He tried searching for him, but was suddenly overcome by a large crowd running past him. He was being knocked every which then finally he was tripped. He fell to the ground but he didn't stop, he just kept falling and falling without end. Then suddenly he fell out of his couch and on to his floor. 

"What a weird dream." DJ said to himself as he got up and sat back down on his couch, sweating still.

End of Chapter 1

Authors' Notes: DJ, Sarah, Steve, Zeke all speak in the English Language unless stated otherwise. Alex, the pink haired girl, and the Sailor Senshi all speak in the Japanese language.

"Shi ne" is Japanese for "To Die" or simply told to someone to "Die".


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is believing Realities...

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon X (Extra)**

**Warning:****This sequel contains characters Copyrighted by many artists that I can't list here. So I'll skip it and say, 'All copyrighted materials in said document are reserved for their respected owners.' As usual, I am not making any money off of this sequel. Etc. Etc. now get on with it!**

**Chapter 2: Seeing is believing. Realities become a fantasy.**

One figure finally awoke. He looked around the room he was in. It was a sterile room, completely white. He was in a bed of some kind. A hospital bed it seemed since the sheets did not have any distinct odor to them. A mask covered his face, feeding him oxygen straight to his mouth. He looked to his right side. A female with long red hair was beside of him with the same mask on her face. She was in a hospital gown, many IVs hooked into her arms. The monitor to her left showed faint signs of life. She was barely breathing. 

"She looked as if something had hit her hard, like a huge truck or something." He thought in his mind. However, he wasn't feeling too good himself at the time. Seemed like something had hit him just as hard, if not harder. He looks to his left side and sees a teenage male, same condition as the female.

"What the hell happened to all of us? Where am I?" he asked himself. Just then, a knock on the door was heard. He turned to see a nurse and a well dressed man in a suit step into the room.

"Glad to have you join us finally." The nurse said. The young man just leaned back.

"I'm nurse Anderson and I'll be taking care of you today." She smiled. The young man just looked at her strangly.

"Would you like an extra pillow or a blanket?" she asked. The Teen just stared at her. Then the gentleman walked up to the bed side and got a good look at the teen.

"My name is Cliff Stoll, FBI agent. I'd like to begin by asking you a couple of questions." The man said as he jotted down what the teen looked like on his note pad.

"First off, what is your name?" the man asked.

"I don't know." The teen replied.

"You don't remember?" the man asked.

"I do not know who I am, where I come from, or where I am." The teen asked.

"We found you and your friends here in a crater outside of the city in a rural area. How you all got there, well we were hoping for you to answer that." The agent said.

"I told you I don't know anything…" the teen began then grabbed at his chest and doubled over. The nurse leaned over to comfort the teen.

"It's best you leave him alone for now." The nurse said to the agent. The agent stood up with a grunt and walked out of the room. The teen laid back and fell unconscious. 

Two figures stood alone on a bridge overlooking a beautiful city skyline talking to one another. They both arced an eyebrow at each other, and then looked over their shoulders and nodded. They exchanged a few more words, smiled, and then walked away from each other. Each had left behind a manila folder with papers inside. A figure walked from the shadows toward the folders, and picked up the folders and vanished.

The man and the woman watched from a distance on either side of the area. The man spoke to her without speaking. His words filled her mind, as did hers in his.

"He was right. It was her."

"He knows them all too well. You should know that by now."

"But anyways… We're in. There's no doubt in my mind."

"Mine either."

"Let's head home, and check up on our boy. I'm sure he's awake by now."

"You just want to watch TV."

"Hey at least the TV doesn't snow up anymore."

She smiled at him and they both vanished.

Alexander was flipping through a folder reading the bio inside.

"No." He thought to himself and picked up another folder from a stack of about 900 folders. 

"No." He picked up another one. 

"No." Another one. 

"No." Another one. 

"No, no, NO!" He knocked the stack over. 

"Isn't there any ONE person that's good enough?"

"There are two, Alex-sama." A voice called to Alexander.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter returns as the herald of good news." He grinned at her, "Show me what you got."

"Two recruits." She said as she handed him the two folders, gritting her teeth together in her mouth.

"Are they a team of some sorts." Alexander asked.

"I would say so, maybe even lovers…" She zoned out on the last word.

Alexander growled, "Enough! You are dismissed." The girl turned to leave. Alexander called to the girl once again. "Oh by the way if you see Okibino, tell her that her little brother misses her." He smiled as the girl's fists clenched and she stomped off. He proceeded with the first bio. He read it out loud to himself.

"'Name: Cyd. Height: 6'1". Hair: Green.' Green? Weird fuckin' people." He skimmed the rest until he got to the part he wanted. "'Specialty: Thieving. Studied in the ancient arts of Origami.' Origami?" Alexander said as he sweat dropped. "'…arts of the Shaolin monks. Mastered the ways of the samurai, ninja, and Shinobi…' Shinobi? No, couldn't be… Hmm, fighting styles…" His eyes widened as he read the list of fighting styles. He nodded his head and smiled. He than picked up the second bio. 

"'Name: Zoe. Height: 5'6". Hair: Black with Blue highlights.' Like I said, weird fuckin people…" As he read the rest he noticed that it was identical to Cyd's with one exception. "She's an assassin. Finally someone I can get along with!" He smiled even bigger and jumped up out of his throne walked forward two feet and vanished.

Sarah awoke in her bed sweating and breathing heavily. She put a hand to her head like she had a headache. She got out of bed and threw some clothes on and walked out of the house she was staying at. It was after dawn, but Sarah was wide-awake and off to DJ's house. She rounded a corner and happened to bump into Steve.

"Excuse… oh it's you." Sarah said. Steve smirked.

"Don't get too excited now." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said with a disgusted face. Then she noticed that Steve was walking the same way she was heading.

"Steve, where are you going?" she asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm heading to DJ's house." Steve replied.

"This early in the morning?" she asked.

"Well, where are you going?" Steve asked. Sarah blushed a bit.

"I was going to DJ's house as well." She replied softly. Steve jerked his head back a little in surprise.

"Why are you going there?" Steve asked. Sarah looked down at the sidewalk.

"To tell you the truth, I had a nightmare and I saw DJ in it, so I wanted to go and see him thinking that maybe he could make sense of this. Sounds kind of dumb, huh?" Sarah said. Steve looked down as well.

"Not entirely." He replied under his breath. Sarah looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because he had the same dream." A voice called out from the shadows in Japanese. They both looked towards where the voice came from and saw a figure walking towards them. She had her hair done up in two huge pink pig-tails, a green tank-top, blue-jeans, and thick brown army boots, and what looked like a brown tail wrapped around her waist.

"Who are you?" Steve asked back in Japanese and not realizing it.

"The question you should be asking yourself is, 'Who am I?'" the girl replied. Steve looked at her strangely. 

"Stop!" another voice called out from the shadows in Japanese. The figure wasted no time in stepping out into the light to reveal herself. It was Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san" Both Steve and Sarah said, then looked at each other.

"You have no idea what you are about to do, Okibino." Setsuna said.

"I know exactly what I am doing. I am reviving the one who will bring the great sleep." Okibino replied.

"Wait, what are you two babbling about?" Sarah asked. "And how come you aren't speaking English anymore?" She asked in a Japanese dialect. "And how do I know how to speak Japanese?" Sarah asked.

"Because that's your native language." Okibino said. Setsuna stepped in between Okibino and Sarah and Steve.

"That's enough, Sayian!" Setsuna spoke with harshness in her voice.

"You are joking, right? You think you can actually defeat the great Okibino Futeki?" Okibino replied as she unsheathed her sword handle. Steve and Sarah gazed at Setsuna who was now stanced in a fighting type style. 

"You forget, this isn't your plane of existence, you can't use your powers here." Setsuna said sternly with a slight grin. Okibino grinned right back, then began to laugh.

"You idiot, if I'm near a portal, then the rules are bent enough where I can use my powers!" Okibino grins and gathers a small ki blast in her other hand while still holding her blade beam sword handle, enough to scare Steve, Sarah, and Setsuna.

"I shouldn't transform in front of them. I need to hold her back somehow." Setsuna thought to herself. "Steve, you and Sarah leave, quickly!" Setsuna shouted.

"Let's get DJ, maybe he can help!" Sarah suggested. Steve stared at her for a second.

"What can DJ do?" he replied as he and Sarah ran off towards DJ's apartment.

"That's right, lead me straight to the previous destroyer!" Okibino smiled and began to follow Steve and Sarah, hovering just above the ground.

"No, she mustn't get to DJ." Setsuna said and ran after Okibino.

DJ was sitting on his old red leather couch as usual, drinking a Dr. Pepper and watching TV. Then came a knock on his door. He got up and walked to the door, and opened it up. As he saw the person behind the door he thought to himself, "What is he doing here?"

"Well aren't you going to invite me in, or stand there gawking at me?." Steve said.

"If you're going to be an _jerk_ then no!" DJ replied.

"Okay, I promise I won't be." Steve said with an unusual twist. DJ blinked as he stepped aside to let Steve in. Steve looked as if he had seen a ghost; DJ happened to notice as Steve took a seat on the couch.

"You look like you could use something to drink." DJ said.

"A Dr. Pepper please." Steve replied politely. DJ went to the kitchen and tossed Steve a can of said drink, then sat back down.

"DJ, I'm going to talk about some freaky shit now." Steve said.

"Lame." DJ replied.

"No, this is truly some freaky shit. I saw… a sayia-jin DJ." Steve slowly spoke while his breathing increased. DJ looked at him for a second and then sat down.

 "Dude, you have gone overboard with the Anime thing. And I thought I was bad." DJ said trying to deny what he has heard.

"I'm not… lying DJ. I saw her flying and everything. She had a tail and could manipulate her energy." Steve uttered out. DJ leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. Not again. This couldn't possibly be happening again. Why now? Why wait after 2 Years?

"Let me guess, she has pink hair, army boots, a green tank top, and very well built for a woman?" DJ asked. Steve nodded slowly out of surprise when DJ fully described the creature Steve saw.

"Damn it!" DJ slammed his fist against the side of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Steve don't you understand?" DJ said with his arms spread out. "This IS some freaky…" DJ stuttered at the last word.

"Shit?" Steve asked.

"If she has crossed over into our world, then Kami-sama only knows…" DJ was interrupted before he could continue.

"What's a 'Kami-sama'?" Steve asked.

"It literally means, 'God'" DJ replied and continued. "Only he knows what she is up to now that she is in our world."

"You know her?" Steve asked. DJ looked at her.

"A long story my friend. Where is she right now?" DJ asked.

"Right behind you." A voice called out. DJ thoughtlessly jumped out of the way as a single small ki blast was fired and destroyed the left half of the couch where DJ was sitting. DJ was breathing heavily now, half scared, half surprised.

"YOU!" DJ shouted at Okibino.

"Don't worry old man, I'm not here to kill you." Okibino said while landing in front of DJ and Steve.

"You sure could have fooled me." DJ said in Japanese. Okibino smirked.

"So you remember, do you?" Okibino asked.

"How could I forget?" DJ replied.

"Well, it seems your friends here also forgot who they are." Okibino said.

"What are you talking about?" DJ asked. Okibino laughed a little.

"So you don't know everything then? Oh this is too delicious." Okibino said while grinning from ear to ear. "Then you must know as well that you have something I want."

"Care to explain what you are babbling about, Sayian?" Steve asked with harshness in his voice.

"You act like it's a bad thing to be a Sayian." Okibino smirked at Steve

"Let me guess, next you are going to tell me that I am a Sayian, right?" Steve smirked himself.

"Well actually, yes I am." Okibino said. Steve jerked back and stood pale.

"What do you want from me?" DJ asked.

"I want the four Ice crystals that were placed inside of your body to keep you alive." Okibino replied.

"What?" DJ asked.

"Four ice crystals were placed inside of your body in order to preserve your body for the life people." Okibino said. DJ looked at her strangely for a second then realized what she meant.

"You mean the doctors that revived me? But why save me if you wanted to kill me before?" DJ asked.

"Idiot! The first time we met, I was on the wrong side. I was trying to preserve a world that Neo-Queen Serenity built. That was foolish on my part. Now that I have had my eyes opened, I know now the true ruler of Neo-Tokyo and the world." Okibino said.

"And who is that?" DJ narrowed his eyes.

"You, Otousan." Okibino smiled. Steve's eyes widened.

"Did you just call him your father?" Steve asked. DJ gasped and took a step back, his face covered in sweat. He then gritted his teeth tightly, then eased up.

"You can say what you want, but I know better than to believe that." DJ said and grabbed a nearby broom and broke the broom part off, leaving only the broomstick.

"Once again, your ignorance shows greatly." Okibino said as she looked at the broom handle.

"Good always prevails over evil. Besides, you blew up my couch. I won't forgive you." DJ said as he gripped the broom handle tighter. Okibino laughed.

"You sound like the queen alright. Pity for you since you of all people know that in this world, Good doesn't always win. Besides, you are on the wrong side." She said.

"The wrong side of what?" DJ asked.

"Silence!" came a voice. In stepped Alexander, covered in his usual knight armour. Okibino stepped back to bow to Alexander.

"Okibino, have you not brought…" he looked around.

"Where is the female counter-part?" he asked.

"I have not seen her since I left her with Setsuna to follow The White Tyger to DJ." Okibino replied.

"You fool! How are we going to get the rightful Neo-King if we don't have all three parts together?

"DJ, Steve!" a voice shouted from the hallway.

"Sarah, Setsuna-san!" DJ said.

"Fortunately for you Oki-Chan, the third has arrived." Alexander grinned.

"I told you not to ever call me…" Okibino began, but Alexander turned to her and narrowed his eyes.

"It seems to me that you forget who you are talking to…" Alexander began, "…dear onee-chan." He whispered to Okibino. Okibino gritted her teeth and tightened her fist. The door to the apartment sung open to reveal Setsuna and Sarah. Setsuna held in her hand a large staff with a red orb sitting on top of it with an arch over the orb. The end of the staff resembled a key. Alexander took one look at Setsuna and Sarah and grinned.

"You three are one in the same." He said looking at Steve, Sarah, and DJ, and then he mysteriously disappeared.

"Things are heating up. Time to make my exit as well." Okibino said, unsheathed her blade beam sword and cut in the middle of the room, tearing a hole open. She jumped in and before anyone could follow her, it sealed back seamlessly like it was never cut open.

"Damn it!" Steve shouted.

"Setsuna-san, what is going on here?" DJ asked.

"It's best you not get involved any further than you already have." Setsuna said. DJ then noticed the staff Setsuna was holding.

"Shit! That's the friggin Time Key!" Steve announced in DJ's place.

"It seems you have to let us in on the secret now, Setsuna-san." DJ said in English, then coughed.

"Perhaps it's best that I speak your native language." DJ said in Japanese. Setsuna held up her hand.

"I think it's best that you don't get involved." Setsuna said in English and turned and walked out.

"Damn it, you are not just going to walk out on us without an explanation." Steve stomped toward Setsuna.

"I was ordered not to tell you anything." Setsuna said.

"This is perfect. If she tells them what is actually happening, then she will break a direct command from the current queen." Alexander grinned.

"But why are we doing this? What is the purpose of getting Sailor Pluto in trouble with the queen?" Okibino asked.

"Simple, to make sure this time around she loses her status as Time Senshi for good. Then her powers are up for grabs and I'll become the new Time Knight." Alexander replied.

"But, you are already the Death and Rebirth Knight. Do you really need to be the Time Knight as well?" Okibino asked. Alexander raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"You dare question me?" Alexander said. Okibino's eyes widened.

"N..not at all, Alex-sama." Okibino replied with a shaky voice. Alexander calmed himself and continued to watch the Television like hole on the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then how about I begin and you can finish off." DJ suddenly said. Setsuna raised an eyebrow at DJ and looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"It started when Son Gokou first came to my reality…" DJ continued up until the point that Sailor Moon's 'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache' hit him. Setsuna listened distinctively to every word DJ said, and then let out a small sigh. By now everyone was sitting down listening to what DJ had to say, even Okibino and Alexander from where they were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Incredible." Was all Alexander had to say.

"What DID he say?" Okibino asked.

"He remembers everything except for two little facts." Alexander replied to Okibino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So for a while I had reoccurring dreams about it until last night I had a dream…" DJ continued to describe in full detail the dream he, Steve, and Sarah shared.

"So, it seems we all shared the same dream." Sarah pointed out. DJ turned to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san, are you in fact, Sailor Pluto?" DJ asked bluntly. Setsuna lowered her head and nodded. Steve and Sarah both jumped up at the same time and both yelled, "NO WAY!"

"My question to you is, how did I survive the 'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache', and how did they get involved?" DJ asked pointing to Sarah and Steve.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to know anything more." Setsuna replied.

"Then I demand to know why my favorite heroine killed me?" DJ said with a dark tone in his voice.

"I…don't know." Setsuna replied. Steve stood up and grabbed Setsuna by the collar of her shirt and picked her up.

"Listen and listen well, I demand to know who the hell I am and why am I here?" He said shaking her a little bit. DJ and Sarah's eyes widened as they both attacked Steve and made Steve let go of Setsuna as DJ and Sarah both grabbed Steve and held on to him until he quit struggling to get free.

"Nothing is going to be solved with violence." DJ said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Alexander and Okibino…

"Sire!" said a small elf like creature.

"What is it Meke?" Alexander asked.

"Sire, there is a disturbance in the barrier." The elf announced.

"Who is capable of doing so?" Alex said and turned to Okibino.

"Well I did happen to see Sailor Pluto there with the splits of father." Okibino said. Alexander glared at her.

"YOU WHAT?" he roared.

"Sire, Sailor Pluto is not the one that is emitting the energy." The elf said, then suddenly turned pale.

"Sire! The barrier is broken! Another entity is now in the world of the real." The elf said. 

Alexander stood up and yelled, "Meke! Take us to the disturbance, now! Okibino, come with me!" Okibino bowed and walked with them through a black hole on a wall and all three disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Steve calmed down, he sat on the remote and turned off the TV. Steve picked it up and turned it back on.

"Sorry about that, DJ." Steve surprisingly said. Sarah and DJ looked at him as Setsuna was watching the TV.

"Everyone! Listen!" Setsuna said. The room quieted down as the TV brought up a man behind a desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We take you now live to Mike Cozza who is at the scene of downtown Charlotte where a strange phenomenon has taken place." The reporter said. The TV switched to a man standing behind many cars that were crunched up together.

"Thank you Paul. A strange female suddenly appeared in the heart of the Queen City half an hour ago. She made her appearance in the middle of Tryon St. and Trade St. causing cars to wreck into each other as you see behind me here." He said and turned around to show the camera the cars behind him for a brief moment, then turned back.

"And if you come around here with me…" he started as he began walking around the pile of cars while the camera followed him. The camera stopped showing a large hole in the middle of the street with Police cars surrounding the area. "…you can clearly see that this is not a typical pot hole in the middle of the road. The way the hole is smoothed out completely around the inside of it shows that this is a strange incident indeed. Police say that Tryon St. and Trade St. will be closed for at least a ¼ mile to prevent anyone from trying to see this strange happening. However, WBTV news will keep you updated on the situation as we receive more information. Back to you Paul." The reporter concluded.

"Thank you Mike, is there any information about the whereabouts of the young lady right now?" The news anchor asked.

"Well, right now Police have been tracking the young lady down, but have not been able to locate her as of yet. Police do not know much about the identity of this young lady, but sources say that the lady can be quickly identified by her long green hair." The reporter finished. 

"Once again, thank you Mike. WBTV News will keep you updated as things develop." The news anchor concluded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ, Steve, Sarah, and Setsuna heard every word of the report.

"Who the hell is here now?" Steve asked.

"It's not any Sailor Moon characters." Sarah said.

"Quit being stuck on Sailor Moon already!" Steve said to Sarah.

"Well, it isn't!" Sarah said back.

"DJ, do you know anyone that it could be?" Setsuna asked DJ. DJ thought long and hard. True that is didn't match any 'Sailor Moon' characters. But what about any Dragon Ball characters? That description about the hair sure hit home to him some how. 

"Setsuna, is there any possible way for another anime character…" DJ began but Setsuna looked at him funny.

"Er… person from another reality open a passage way into this world?" DJ finished.

"It could be possible, but how?" Setsuna replied.

"Oh great!" DJ said as he took off out the door as quick as he could run. Steve, Sarah and Setsuna followed him as if by instinct.

DJ ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and ran out the front door to the building and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Face to face he came with the same person that he heard about on the news with the same green hair. DJ recognized her immediately.

"Bulma?" DJ sputtered out.

Sarah, Steve and Setsuna joined DJ quickly and stared at the young lady.

"Who the hell is this?" Steve shouted.

"I actually did it. I traveled into another dimention!" Bulma replied. 

End of Chapter 2.

Author's notes: The story tends to shift from Alexander and Okibino to DJ and his small gang. If you can't understand this, then there is no point in reading any further because this story will have many chapters like this.


	3. Chapter 3: When worlds collide Realities...

Chapter 3: When worlds collide. Realities become one.

The FBI agent was looking in a file while remembering the incident in the hospital room…

Another of the three finally awoke. He looked around the room and saw another awake, looking at him.

"So, you finally awoke." The figure beside him said. DJ sat up in his bed, and then grabbed his head. He had a massive headache, and why not? He was just finished off by Sailor Moon. Finished? He looked at himself and patted himself down. He was alive. Hurting from the pat down. Apparently his ribs were sore from where the blast hit him, but he was alive.

"I just survived one of the biggest events in history!" he thought to himself. DJ calmed down a bit and decided to ask some questions to find out what has happened.

"So what are you in for?" DJ asked the figure beside him in English.

"A few broken ribs. How about you?" the figure asked.

"I think the same thing. Did you happen to see any type of energy fluxuation recently?" DJ asked, trying not to associate himself with the strange phenomenon. The figure looked at him funny.

"I don't remember anything about who I am, how I got here, or why I am here, let alone an energy whatever you just said." The figure said. Just then, the door opened and a well dressed man walked in and sat down on a chair beside the bed where DJ lie.

"Can I help you?" DJ asked.

"Cliff Stoll, FBI agent." The man said as he pulled out a badge and showed it to DJ. "I would like to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind, Mr. Daniel." The agent finished. DJ sighed.

"I'll be damned if I tell them what I went through, he will have me committed to the insane house!" DJ thought and laid back.

"I know nothing." DJ responded. The agent grew stern in the face.

"I haven't even asked you any questions. Let's start out with your name, what is your name?" the agent asked. DJ became uneasy.

"You obviously know my name, so why ask me?" DJ responded. The agent didn't budge.

"I want to know if you know who you are. The other one that we found with you has no ID, no memory of who he was, or even finger prints." The agent said. DJ looked over to the other figure on the opposite end, then sat back again.

"My name is DJ. That's all I know. I don't know why I am here, why I am in the hospital or anything." DJ finished. The agent wasn't about to leave with no answers this time.

"Where do you live? How old are you? Do you know about any strange phenomenon occurring?" the agent asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions. I already told you that I know nothing." DJ said. The agent was not convinced.

"If you don't leave right now, I'll call the nurse to escort you out for disturbing a ill patient, and believe me I am very ill right now." DJ sternly said.

"You can't threaten me." The agent said as he stood up. "But I will be keeping an eye on you." He said and left. DJ laid back and sighed.

"Why did you lie to him?" the figure beside him asked.

"Because, if only you knew." DJ said. "By the way, My name is DJ."

"I have no idea who I am." The figure said.

"Well, since you don't know your name, can I give you a psuedo name?" the figure looked at him strangely.

"Since neither of us knows your real name, Can I give you a name to call you by?" DJ asked. The figure nodded.

"Ok, how about Steve?" DJ asked. The figure blinked.

"I suppose it will have to do." He said as he rolled over, facing his back to DJ and looking at the wall.

"How rude." DJ said as he happened to notice that the figure's hair was white and spiky with purple highlights.

"No way…" DJ said as he rolled over himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should show more respect for a genius such as myself!" the green haired lady said in broken English. DJ slowly approached her.

"Umm… perhaps you should come inside. It seems you have caused some disturbance around here." DJ softly spoke trying not to start anything with the newcomer.

"I agree." The lady replied. She walked up the stairs past the other three that were now staring blankly at her. DJ followed, then Sarah, then Steve, and last but not least, Setsuna followed hesitantly. They quickly returned to DJ's apartment.

After DJ shut the door behind him, "Bulma, what in the world are you doing here?" he asked. She looked at him oddly.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, then smirked. "I guess even way out in another reality, my name is known."

"Reality? Then, you already know…" DJ began.

"That this is a totally different universe then where I come from? Yes, I know this." Bulma replied as she began to speak more clearly in English.

"How did you find this place?" Setsuna asked.

"I was finishing working on a time machine for my son to travel back in time. Then I noticed an extremely powerful shift coming from outside of the time barrier of our world that I was monitoring. I worked non-stop for at least a good week and succeeded in realizing that there is more than one universe. They were like multiple realities, all different in some form or fashion. I had always known that there were possible realities of just my world, that things could happen in another way in my world, but this, this is the greatest scientific find ever! Different dimensions, all with different people and places." Bulma finally finished.

"So what brought you here out of all these places?" Sarah asked.

"While I was compiling new data on these new dimensions, I discovered your world. It is the only one that was linked to another reality, and was linked to a third for a short time. So I decided to investigate and I quickly found five energies that did not originate from your dimension, but from the other dimension. Three of them were together, while two others were in a sub-space area. I decided to locate the three energies first, then check out the other two later." She said. Setsuna had a look on her face that made her look as if she had been caught somehow.

"So where are these energies that you say did not come from this dimension?" Steve asked. DJ and Sarah looked at him strangely. Steve is not the type of person to get interested in this sort of thing, but the way he asked that question and the way he was looking now made DJ and Sarah wonder. Setsuna stood up.

"I think it's best if Ms. Bulma leaves now." Setsuna said.

"You three there are the ones that did not originate from this world." Bulma said pointing to Steve, Sarah, and Setsuna. Setsuna grimaced and stood up.

"That's enough. Ms. Bulma, its best if you leave here with me now, please." Setsuna said. Steve stood up with Setsuna.

"No, no. The young lady has come so far to find us. She should rest a bit and tell us more about where we are from." Steve insisted. Setsuna narrowed her eyes to Steve.

"It's best that you not know. This Di…mension," she strained on the last word. "…And my dimension will cease to exist if you know anything more." Setsuna sternly said. Steve smirked.

"So, if we know where we come from it will bring an end to this world and your world? I don't buy it. Now sit down. I intend to find out who I am and where I came from." Steve growled. Bulma walked up to Steve and poked at his arm. Steve looked down at Bulma and grimaced as well.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Steve asked Bulma. Bulma looked up at him.

"You did not originate from either one of the realities that these two did." Bulma concluded. 

"What?" Steve asked.

"You came from a different reality. You are one of great strength, I must admit I'm impressed." Bulma said.

"Can you tell me where I am from?" Steve asked.

"I think I know the answer to that question." DJ said. Everyone including Setsuna looked at DJ.

"Huh? How?" Steve asked.

"This is going to sound a little off the wall, but I believe you were once a Sayian as that pink-haired girl said you were." DJ said.

"Sayia-jin?" Bulma shrieked.

"What the hell are you talking about DJ?" Steve said.

"Setsuna, please explain. I remember everything now, and there is no use in hiding things anymore." DJ said to Setsuna. Setsuna frowned.

"I don't think she is going to say." Sarah said.

"Fine." DJ said. Before DJ began to speak, Setsuna placed a hand on DJ's shoulder.

"I beg you, please don't." Setsuna asked.

"Sorry, I believe in telling people the truth and not hiding it from them no matter what the cost." DJ said.

"Even the cost of the world? Not only yours, but others as well." She replied.

"Enough of this cryptic crap. DJ who am I and where do I come from?" Steve barked.

"Steve, or should I say, The White Tyger." DJ began as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. DJ begin telling the story about how Son Gokou came to this world, how they both traveled to his reality, and their adventures in the world that Setsuna comes from. Steve was none too thrilled to hear this, but Sarah and Bulma were very interested in hearing this.

"In the end, I believe that when I came back to this place, we split apart and are now three different people." DJ finished. Steve sighed then realized that DJ said 'three'.

"Three?" Sarah and Steve said at the same time. DJ turned to Sarah.

"Yes, you were a part of me. When I went to the world that Setsuna comes from, you came into existence, and when I returned here, you split apart from me.

"I was wondering what ever happened to my other Dragon Radar."  Bulma said.

"That is not completely true." Setsuna spoke up.

"What?" DJ asked.

"They both existed before you came in contact with them." Setsuna said.

"So the iron one decides to speak." Steve said.

"So they both existed before I went into the DBZ world with Goku?" DJ asked.

"You are both crazy! You say you went with Goku to an…another world…" Steve began, then stood up to Setsuna, "…and you say I existed in another world, the same as 'Goku' was supposed to come from?" Steve began to stutter on the last few words. 

"Why is it so hard to believe, especially after all that you have witnessed today?" Setsuna asked Steve.

"So, this whole time I never knew who I was or where I came from, and now I'm not even human?" Steve said. DJ looked over to Sarah, who had her legs held together tight to her chest.

"Are you ok?" DJ asked. Sarah shook her head.

"I just can't wait until I get to meet Sailor Moon!" Sarah unexpectingly announced. She then jumped up and stood with a smile on her face. DJ just looked at her strangely.

"You mean, you are not mad about learning all of this?" DJ asked. Sarah shook her head.

"No way, I get to meet one of my favorite heroines." Sarah said with her hands held together under her chin. Bulma cleared her throat. Sarah blinked.

"And you also, Ms. Bulma." Sarah replied with a bow. Bulma smiled.

"Well…" Steve said as he sat down on DJ's half-burnt couch, "…I'm going to sit down here and forget everything." 

"Say again?" DJ asked.

"You heard me, I'm not going to have anything to do with this at all. If it's me that is going to destroy the world…er… worlds, then I'm going to sit my lazy ass on this couch and do nothing. You heard what Setsuna, and you yourself said. I refused to move from this couch." Steve said. DJ then looked at his watch.

"3…2…1…" DJ said to himself.

"That may prove to be harder than you think, old man." A voice said from behind Steve. Steve immediately stood up to meet face to face with Okibino once again.

"There isn't a damn thing you can do about it, so fuck off." Steve rudely announced.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Okibino asked. Steve smirked.

"Yeah, if Ms. Bulma here is so great as she says, then she has already made a small forcefield around the apartment and you will not be able to take me anywhere." Steve said. Bulma began shaking her head no. Steve peered at her.

"I'm not that great." Bulma replied. Steve looked at her. Alexander then approached Bulma.

"Ms. Bulma, I have heard a great deal about you. Would you do me the honor in joining our little clan in riding my world of this menace called the Sailor Senshi?" Alexander asked. Bulma looked at him.

"What's in it for me?" she asked. DJ, Steve, Sarah, and Setsuna as well as Okibino looked at Bulma.

"Bulma, this guy is evil!" Sarah announced. Alexander looked at her.

"How am I evil? Do you know for a fact that I am evil?" Alexander asked. Sarah began cringing a bit.

"Well, you are against the Sailor Scouts, so you must be evil, why else are they after you?" Sarah said. Alexander rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Even in this world, they have blind followers." Alexander said and approached Setsuna.

"You really are demented in ruling everything you find, aren't you?" Alexander said to Setsuna. She narrowed her eyes and replied in Japanese, "I will not allow you to do as you please to this lovely earth. Even if it means my permanent expulsion from being Sailor Pluto, I will see you fall, knight."

"Aww… poor Setsuna, hell-bent on destroying me. Too bad you are against more than you can handle by yourself." Alexander grinned. Setsuna shook her head.

"Soon, the rest of the Sailor Senshi will join me in your downfall." She replied. Alexander's face turned pale.

"Y…you can't…" Alexander began to stutter. Sarah heard 'Sailor Senshi' when Setsuna was talking and decided to butt in.

"I heard, 'Sailor Senshi' that's the Japanese name for the 'Sailor Scouts'. What about them? Are they coming here?" Sarah asked. Setsuna waved at Sarah to back away as Alexander took a few steps back.

"You wouldn't dare…" Alexander began. At that time, Okibino joined in.

"What's going on?" Okibino asked.

"MEKE! Get the portal ready, quickly!" Alexander shouted in Japanese. As soon as that was said, Meke replied with a single, 'Hai' and opened a tear in the middle of the room. The tear was like a vacuum and began sucking in air, not strong enough to pull in anything solid, until it pulled in Setsuna with a little push from Alexander.

"Until we meet again!" Alexander shouted back as he, Okibino, and Meke walked in the tear and vanished with Setsuna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing? We go to the real world, but you keep coming back here. Why? Why can't we stay and fuse our father back together?" Okibino asked. Alexander glared at Okibino.

"Idiot! You don't know just HOW powerful the Sailor Senshi really are! Stupid Sayia-jin Hybrid, how could you understand their power?" Alexander said. Okibino clenched her fist tightly.

"They are human, I can take them all on!" Okibino said as she exploded into a Super Sayian, complete with golden hair and turquoise eyes, not to mention pale skin color.

"Oh really? Then how come you could not defeat them in the future?" Alexander asked. Okibino looked down.

"Because, I just now gained Super Sayian 2 abilities, plus I finally mastered 'The Sickness'. If we go back…" she began.

"If we go back, they will persecute us to the ends of the earth and expel us to the black moon like they did the Nega-Moon family." Alexander said as he finished tying up an unconscious Setsuna. Okibino blinked as she began to think to herself.

"Why DID Queen Serenity expel the Nega-Moon family anyways? I thought she was supposed to be forgiving and all that?" Okibino asked.

"Because, she was trying to get Hino-Usa; the female counter-part to our father." Alexander replied.

"What?" Okibino replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That does it, Sayian or no, I'm going after those cowards!" Steve shouted.

"What about not being involved?" DJ asked.

"After they took Setsuna, you think I'm going to just sit by and allow that to happen?" Steve asked.

"So then, you will join us?" Sarah asked.

"What's this 'us' stuff?" DJ asked.

"We are going to the Sailor Moon world or wherever they are and get Setsuna back!" Sarah proclaimed.

"How?" DJ asked.

"With Bulma!" Sarah said and pointed a hand to Bulma. Bulma smirked.

"Of course you would need the assistance of the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Bulma replied.

"What can you do?" Steve asked.

"I can build something for you." Bulma replied.

"Great, but how will we get you the parts you need?" DJ asked.

"I can scour your world from my pocket scanner and I'll just get old junk and things from your world that I can make into a inter-dimensional transport. But…" Bulma began.

"What?" all three asked.

"There is a chance you three would instantly get back together into one form when you go back." Bulma replied.

"WHAT?" all three shouted.

"You better keep your hands off me!" Sarah said to both Steve and DJ. Both blushed.

"How dare you even think such a thing about me!" DJ said.

"How dare you think I would want to touch you!" Steve said in disgust. Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"You mean you don't think I'm good looking?" Sarah began as she and Steve began to argue. DJ just sighed in relief. Bulma happened to notice DJ sigh.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"I thought for a little while I was out of my mind because I like Sarah. I thought I was a pervert because I thought she WAS me. Good to know that isn't true." DJ smiled. Bulma smiled back.

"Well, if we are going to do this, we need to do it soon before that knight and that big girl come back." Bulma said. DJ nodded.

"Where to first?" DJ asked as Steve and Sarah continued to argue. Bulma looked as if she was typing on an invisible keyboard.

"First, I need some parts at this store called 'Radio Stack'" Bulma tried to say. DJ smiled.

"Radio Shack?" he said for Bulma. She nodded, then made a list appear in front of him.

"I need something to put you three in, in order to travel. Any ideas?" Bulma asked.

"My car." DJ smiled. Bulma nodded.

"Then it's set!" she said and extended a hand to DJ. DJ looked at it and shook it firmly.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another dimension …

"PERFECT!" Alexander shouted. Okibino looked up at him.

"What is it Alex-sama?" Okibino asked.

"I found a perfect candidate to join us! He is frozen somewhere up north, but I believe I can find him." Alexander said. Okibino looked at him funny.

"Who?" Okibino asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Alex said with a sinister grin. "…lets just say those that has been destroyed, betrayed, or killed by any of  our predecessors." Alexander finished. Okibino looked at him. "Does he know what he is doing by bringing any of those morons back?" Okibino asked herself.

"We are going now." Alexander said as he arose off of his throne and descended down to where Okibino stood. A large, black hole appeared on the wall. Alexander walked through it and instantaneously appeared in the frozen tundra of the artic. Okibino quickly followed behind him. Alexander stood looking at a large mountain of ice while Okibino began to shiver from her lack of proper clothing for the artic.

"Perfect." Alexander said as he pulled out his Silence Glave. He held it up in the sky and took a mighty stroke from where he stood. The mountain reacted as if he actually cut it diagonally in half, but Alex's Glave never touched the mountain. Okibino looked on in awe.

"Arise!" Alexander called. A large gem-like stone levitated out of the mountain and made it's way to the two and landed in front of Alexander. The small prison encased, indeed, a human within itself. Alexander opened his hands and held them in front of the small prison and began glowing. The gem began to melt and crack, soon it completely dispersed and the human stood unconscious. Alexander waved his hands in a strange manor.

"Now, awaken and meet your new master, Jadeite!" Alexander called. The figure that stood before them opened his eyes.

"Queen Beryl-sama! Please give me another chance, I won't…" he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Queen Beryl has been defeated by Sailor Moon. I am your new master now." Alexander said. Jadeite did not look too impressed to be told by a young teen that he is his new master.

"Who are you and how did you revive me?" Jadeite finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I have been gifted with the powers of death and rebirth. I am the Neo-Knight of Saturn and soon to be lord of this solar system, Alexander, your new lord." Alexander said. Jadeite still did not look convinced.

"How do I know you are who you are?" Jadeite said. Alexander grinned a bit and made the Silence Glave appear in his hands. Jadeite's eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open to gasp for air.

"My lord, Alexander-sama." Jadeite said as he bowed to his new master. Alexander picked Jadeite up while shaking his head.

"Don't bow, it makes me look superior to my father, the true power of this dimension and all other dimensions." Alexander said. Jadeite nodded. Okibino looked very unimpressed, even bored.

"Let's make our exit, Father is soon going to crossover again." Alexander stated. Okibino perked up very quickly.

"H…how do you know this?" Okibino asked. Alexander turned to Okibino.

"I read it in the ancient scripts. The real ones that have not been touched by those that have purposely omitted my father's true identity." Alexander said. All three walked through the black portal that first brought Alex and Oki to the frozen tundra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later…

"Hand me that bench." Bulma asked DJ. DJ looked at her blankly and handed Bulma the wrench she was trying to ask for.

"It's wrench, and I thought you would be done by now." DJ remarked. Bulma rolled out from underneath the car.

"It is kind of hard to mix new technology with old technology." Bulma said. "This thing only has one computer on here and it's not much of a computer. I have to build all new circuits and program this device correctly." Bulma said, and then went back under the car. They were in a large, abandoned garage building behind where DJ lived. Steve and Sarah were no where to be found. Suddenly, there was a knock on the garage door. Bulma rolled out from underneath the car once more and looked at DJ as DJ looked at Bulma.

"No one knows that we are here except Steve and Sarah, and they are at their homes." DJ said.

"Quick, cover up the car!" Bulma said as she helped DJ cover the car with a car top. DJ opened the door of the garage just enough for only him to been seen as he peeked his head out the door. On the other side of the door was a man in a well-dressed suit.

"Agent Stoll, what can I do for you?" DJ asked. The FBI agent looked at DJ, and tried to look inside of the garage.

"Would you mind if I come in?" the agent asked. DJ shook his head.

"If you prefer, we can adjourn to my apartment. It's way too dirty in here and we might get you suit dirty." DJ said as he made his way out of the garage. The agent shook his head this time.

"No, I just came for the green-haired lady. Is she here by any chance?" the agent asked. DJ's heart began to race inside of his chest, as his adrenaline went up significantly. How did he know about Bulma?

"I have no idea what you are talking about." DJ said after a few everlasting seconds.

"Oh come now Mr. DJ. Don't lie to me like you did in the hospital. Just show me where the young lady is and I'll be on my way." The agent said. By now Bulma must have found a spot to hide, so DJ thought as he opened the door of the garage and show the agent an empty garage minus the car under the car flap.

"No one here, I'll show you my apartment as well if you wish." DJ said. The agent was frustrated to say the least.

"No, that will be all today. Thanks for finally cooperating with me, Mr. Daniel." The agent said. DJ looked at him with a sinister glare. Luckily the agent wasn't looking.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't glare at me like that." The agent said. DJ straightened up quickly. They walked out to the agent's Ford Crown Victoria. As the agent got in his car and began to crank the engine, he rolled down his window.

"DJ, I'm going to be blunt with you, totally off the record. I'm going to catch you in your lies. I admit I don't know exactly what all is going on, but I do know more that you think I do. So my advice to you is don't mess with us. We will burn you if you are not cooperative. Next time I return, I expect you to come clean with everything and tell me who you and your unknown friends are, understood?" the agent said as he rolled up his window and took off. DJ waved after him, until he was sure that the agent couldn't see him, then DJ flipped the agent off.

"Jerk." DJ said then returned to the garage to find Bulma getting out of the car and removing the car cover. DJ looked at Bulma.

"You mean to tell me that you hid in the car?" DJ asked. Bulma turned to him.

"Where else would I have hidden in such a short time?" Bulma said.

"Oh." Was all DJ had to say. After another hour and much work under the hood of the car…

"Well, it's done." Bulma said as she closed the hood of the car.

"Great! So how does it work? Does it run off of ordinary gasoline?" DJ asked.

"Unfortunately no it requires something with a little more kick, Plutonium." Bulma said.

"Uh… plutonium, wait a minute… are you telling me this sucker is now nuclear?!" DJ shouted.

"No no no no, this 'sucker' is electrical. However, I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 Terawatts of electricity I need." Bulma said.

"Bulma, you don't just walk into a store and…and buy plutonium!" DJ said. Bulma picked up a small box and opened it showing several small canisters placed inside. DJ was awe struck.

"Did you rip that off?!" DJ asked.

"Actually, I brought it over from my laboratory." Bulma said. DJ winced.

"How are you able to send anything over?" DJ asked.

"I never said I couldn't send things over." Bulma smiled. DJ rolled his eyes, the he noticed that the back of the car was gone, and was replaced by many electrical devices and an engine-looking device instead. DJ looked at it up and down, then turned to Bulma.

"What is all this junk?" DJ asked.

"If I had this thing in my world, I could make it more compact, but since I only had your world's technology to work with, this is the smallest I could make it." Bulma replied.

"Well, why can't we go to your world right now and make it smaller. It looks uglier than it was before!" DJ said close to shouting.

"We can't because it's too big for me to dematerialize like I did the Plutonium. I don't have enough power in my reality to bring it to and from." Bulma confirmed.

"That's the trouble with you, you never have enough power to complete your missions." DJ said under his breath.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"N..nothing. So since it works, why can't we use it to travel to your world and make it smaller?" DJ asked.

"Because, there is not enough left in my world to really do anything about it." Bulma said. DJ sighed as his got into his car.

"Always something to interfere." DJ said as he shook his head. Bulma didn't hear him this time, she was tweaking the back engine this time.

"Better step outside for a second. This plutonium will melt your skin, and I need to put in a pellet. I only have one shielding suit." Bulma said. DJ nodded.

"I'll call up Steve and Sarah. They will want to come along as well, no doubt." DJ said as he opened the door to the garage and closed it back and went to place a call to both Steve and Sarah. Bulma wasted no time in placing the pellet inside of the new dimensional engine. DJ got back just as quick as he left.

"They are on their way now." DJ said. Bulma pointed to the car.

"Get in, I need to show you how to work it." Bulma said. DJ got in on the other side of the car, expecting to see something out of  'Back to the Future' instead he got more than what he bargained for. Inside were far too many controls for him to even count. The dash board didn't exist, instead there were many levers and buttons. That was just to start, the entire roof was covered in displays and switches.

"I fixed you air conditioner and the rest of the problems with your car. Though, this was the first time I worked on an American car, let alone any type of car." Bulma smiled. DJ grimaced.

"You destroyed my car! You turned it into some type of machine!" DJ shouted! Bulma looked at him blankly.

"Well, it IS a machine! Besides, I thought you like extra gadgets in your car." Bulma said.

"I do, but how is all this stuff able to work of a single 12 volt battery?" DJ asked.

"Remember, you are talking to the greatest scientific genius in either of our worlds!" Bulma confirmed. If DJ could sweatdrop, he would right about now. Steve and Sarah happened to show up right at this point.

"Now this is the main panel. The coordinates have to be manually enter in the Hexadecimal code for both worlds.  Luckily for you, I set them already so you can just set it for Reality A, Reality B and Reality C. Reality A is my earth, while Reality B is the exact identical to your earth." Bulma said.

"So, reality B must be the Sailor Moon reality." DJ confirmed. Bulma nodded.

"Most importantly, you have to have the car moving in order to move through the realities." Bulma said with a serious tone in her voice.

"How fast should I go? 88 MPH?" DJ said with a smirk. Bulma blinked at him.

"Well around 140 km/h would suffice, yes." Bulma said looking a little surprised at DJ's guess. DJ raised an eyebrow.

"Mere coincidence." DJ thought to himself.

"Can you come with us?" Sarah asked. Bulma got out of the car and shook her head.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for anything." Bulma said in a high pitched tone of voice. Sarah's face brightened.

"Did you implement the other things I asked you for?" DJ asked. Bulma's eyebrows moved down.

"I did, but only because you may need it. There is no telling what will happen in those other worlds. I really don't like giving primitive cultures advanced technology like this." Bulma said. DJ grunted and pretended to ignore the remark. He was too excited about what his car will now be able to do.

"Well, then let's go!" DJ said 

"Wait just a damn minute! We aren't leaving now are we?" Steve asked.

"We need to go to where this guy Alexander is and stop him from whatever he is doing." DJ said.

"Well tell me Mr. Hero, why do we have to do it? Why can't the powerful Sailor Senshi just do it?" Steve asked.

"Because, I want a vacation from our world for a while again. I'd like to travel to Japan and see what's up, wouldn't you?" DJ said. Steve's eyes began to twitch.

"You are just making excuses to go on one of your damn fool trips of your imagination." Steve barked. DJ and Sarah both blinked at him while Bulma stood still.

"Awww come on Steve, don't you want once and for all to figure out who you are and be proven that this stuff actually happened to us?" Sarah said unexpectingly. DJ nodded his head in agreement. Steve folded his arms.

"If anyone asks, I was kidnapped." Steve grunted. Sarah brightened up. Soon, everyone piled into the small 4-seater '87 mustang. DJ began to flip some switches and then the car pulled out of the garage and on to the street.

"Doesn't this thing work by going a certain speed?" Steve asked. DJ nodded in confirmation.

"We better back up some more, we don't have enough road to get up to 88." Steve said jokingly trying to sound like the movie that the car looked like it was from. DJ turned to look at him

"Roads? Where we are going, we don't need roads." DJ said slipping on some blue sunglasses. Steve winced as DJ finished the lines from said movie and remembered what came next. DJ then flipped a single switch which caused one of the small monitors now embedded into the dash to begin running a program. The program quickly ended. DJ smiled as the car begins slowly lifting off the ground. The tires under the car folded underneath the car, forming the tires into wings and allowing the car to become air born. DJ slammed the petal to the ground, causing the ports in the back of the car to thrust the car forward at an accelerated speed, increasing to 140km/h very quickly. Once the car reached a speed in excess of 140 km/h it began to react and causing a rip in front of the bumper. The rip began to grow and travel with the car. The rip finally got big enough to fit the whole car through, and then like lightning the tear engulfed the car and they were gone.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The adventure begins Realitie...

Chapter 4: The adventure begins. Realities become a hindrance.

Sailor Moon stood transformed as Super Sailor Moon in front of her enemy. Though he looked human, he posed a threat to her, her friends, and her earth. She was tired of the fighting and she was going to end it. She began to power up her attack to destroy her nemesis. She has done this many times before, but there was something different about this time. This time the enemy she was going after was under judgment of the future. He himself has not done anything short of wanting to go home. Regardless, she was going to finish him off, for the sake of her planet, she thought.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" she shouted and launched her attack. Just before the large pink heart hit her enemy, the enemy turned into a human male. The large heart engulfed the young man and broke around him.

"All I wanted was to just go home, I never wanted to put anyone to sleep!" the teen said as he was disintegrated and died. Super Sailor Moon looked where he stood with tears in her eyes as he vanished.

"I didn't know… I just didn't know." She began to break down and cry. Suddenly, a purple light shone upon her. She looked up into the light and saw The White Tyger. He stood there laughing.

"You're alive?" she asked as three other shadows joined The White Tyger. Two of the shadows began taunting her as well. She got a closer look at them and noticed what they looked like. The first one looked like the teen she just hit, the second one looked a lot like Hino-Usa, but a little older. The third and final shadow wouldn't come close enough to the light to allow her to see who or what it was.

"We are back and alive! Now it's our turn to kill you, Neo-Queen Serenity." The White Tyger said. He thrusted his arms back and began gathering intense energy while the girl and the other teen did the same thing. 

"Ka me…" all three began to say at the same time in sync, while the shadow walked forward enough for Sailor Moon to see him.

"Ha me…" the shadow took form as her eyes began to focus on the person standing there. It was the knight she saw in her dreams before. He grinned at her and began gathering his energy, but he used a weapon to draw his strength, a weapon that looked like the Silence Glave that Sailor Saturn used. The shadow looked at her with white glowing eyes and spoke in her mind, "Shi ne!"

"HA!" the three fired their shots of energy right at Sailor Moon, while the knight took a swing at Sailor Moon, releasing his energy buildup as well. All four attacks hit her at the same time as she shouted…

"NO!!" Usagi was awake and in her bed, sweating and breathing heavily. The intensity of the dream she just had felt was so real, she was scared, but she was only dreaming. She quickly picked up the telephone and called the first number that came to her mind. The other end picked up with a groggy, "Moushi Moushi?"

"Mamo-chan, I… need to see you please." Usagi asked. Mamoru sat up in his bed and looked at the time. It was close to 3:00 in the mourning.

"Right now?" he asked still half asleep.

"Please, I had a horrible nightmare." Usagi pleaded. Mamoru sighed to himself.

"Usa-ko, you don't have to see me just because of a bad dream." Mamoru said lying back down.

"Mamo-chan, it wasn't just a bad dream. It was a premonition. The White Tyger is back and alive." Usagi said. This caused Mamoru to sit up and take her serious.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked. Usagi began telling him what she saw in the dream, from The White Tyger to Hino-Usa and her killing off an innocent person. Mamoru put a hand to his forehead. Why did they have to have these things happening? Why couldn't they just live their lives in peace and not always have to fight?

"Please, let me see you." Usagi begged. Mamoru was not really wanting to get out of bed, he had to attend college the next day and he wanted sleep.

"Usa-ko, Get some rest, we will talk tomorrow." Mamoru tried to compromise.

"I'll try. Promise I'll see you tomorrow?" Usagi asked. Mamoru smiled.

"I promise."

Alexander looked up at Setsuna, who was now Sailor Pluto. She hung at the end of the rope, unconscious, with the rope tied around her body holding her up. Her dark green hair covered her face as her head hung downwards. She quietly began to stir and regained consciousness without opening her eyes. From most normal people's point of view, she was still unconscious.

"Good to have you finally join us." Alexander said still looking at her. Sailor Pluto remained motionless.

"I want your powers, and there isn't much you can do to stop me. I will ascend higher that any knight before me. I will become the knight of Death, Rebirth, and of Time." Alexander grinned, then frowned.

"Before I can do this however, I need the Ginzuishou. You are going to tell me the Queen's former identity so I can find her here." Alexander finished. Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I would rather die." She softly spoke. Alexander looked into her eyes.

"You are rather brave for a female aren't you? Willing to risk your own life to save your precious Queen's." Alexander said as he began walking away from Sailor Pluto.

"You really think that a immature, crybaby will bring peace to this earth? Even for that matter, the other dimensions?" Alexander asked. Sailor Pluto looked up at him.

"What other Dimensions?" she asked. Okibino walked in at that time along with Jadeite. Jadeite looked as if he were in a terrible battle. Many cuts and gashes covered his entire body.

"Alexander-sama, I can not train with this barbarian. She insists on using her full power." Jadeite spoke. Okibino smirked.

"One blast was all it took for your weak pathetic ass." She taunted. Alexander looked at both of them.

"One blast? Is this true Jadeite?" Alexander asked. Jadeite frozen with fear, simply nodded. Alexander began to walk up to Jadeite as Jadeite closed his eyes, expecting the worst form of punishment since he was considered weak. Alexander laid a hand on Jadeite's shoulder. Jadeite looked up to Alexander who was smiling.

"Well, then you should train with me from now on since Okibino won't allow you to train with her. Meke!" Alexander shouted at the end. Meke came running in and stopped short of Alexander and Jadeite.

"Hai?" Meke asked.

"Take Jadeite here and show him to the sparing simulator. I will join him momentarily." Alexander said. Meke bowed and began to lead a confused Jadeite to said training grounds. After both men were gone, Okibino walked over to Alexander.

"He is weak, pathetic, and obsolete." Okibino said.

"Just like you were before I began to train you as well." Alexander said.

"He has human traits, he can't fight the fight we have against us." Okibino said. Alexander returned to his throne.

"He defeated Queen Serenity in the 'Silver Millennium' and I have no doubt that he will be able to do it again given the proper powers and abilities." Alexander said. Okibino frowned further.

"He is a hindrance in our plan to re-claim our world." Okibino said.

"He is just what we need. An elder soldier that knows the enemy and has fought with the enemy several times." Alexander said.

"He will…" Okibino began

"Succeed where you have failed." Alexander said. Okibino clenched her fist, but kept herself from faulting.

"I am a Sayia-jin. My race is…" Okibino began.

"Not your own. You are a hybrid." Alexander reminded Okibino.

"Exactly my point. Like Gohan and Trunks, I'm more powerful than a full blooded Sayia-jin." Okibino tried to fight back.

"And you are part human, which makes you have more faults than a Sayia-jin." Alexander said. Okibino Powered up to Super Sayian.

"I am more powerful than any of our enemies. I'm not just a Super Sayia-jin, I'm Ascended." Okibino said as her body began to enlarge and buff up.

"So what are you?" Okibino asked.

"I am a knight, descended from the line of…" Alexander began but was cut off by Meke.

"Alexander-sama, the time senshi has freed herself." Meke said bowing to Alexander with his face touching the floor.

"WHAT?" Alexander said, standing up from his throne.

"Good news is that Jadeite has lured her into the simulator and is now sparing with her as we speak." Meke said, shivering with fear.

"That's worse! If they actually begin fighting, they may kill each other!" Alexander said, running past Meke on into the sparing room. The room was covered in a blue tile-like walls and floor. Jadeite was standing on one side of the room, while Sailor Pluto was standing on the opposite side, holding her time staff in her hands. Jadeite saw Alexander and grinned.

"This senshi I will kill in your name, Alexander-sama." Jadeite said as he raised his hands and began to gather energy in them. Sailor Pluto raised her staff and began her 'Deadly Scream' attack.

"Enough! Stop right now Jadeite!" Alexander commanded. Jadeite lowered his hands and released the energy that he had gathered. Sailor Pluto on the other hand had already began her attack and had launched it towards Jadeite. Jadeite covered his face with both of his hands as the attack engulfed him. 

He stood for a few seconds, then blinked and lowered his hands to see a black transparent wall surrounding him. He looked over to where Alexander was. Alexander was now transformed into knight armor. The armor was completely black with gray joints and purple highlights. The most unique thing about the armor was the symbol that was on his chest plate. It was a cross between a lowercase "t" and a lowercase 'h'. The Sigel glowed purple as did Alexander's eyes. Alexander held in his right hand the Silence Glaive while holding his arms spread apart. Jadeite's jaw opened and remained open as he fell down backwards and began to back himself to the wall. The pupils of his eyes were dilated completely. He watched in horror as the wall around him dispersed and Alexander put away his Silence Glaive and return to normal. Sailor Pluto was also in shock as she witnessed what had happened.

"Impossible." Was all Jadeite and Sailor Pluto were able to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!"

"What is it?" 

"Come look at this shit down here."

Zeke got up out of his chair and walked over to their 3rd story window. He looked down.

"Is that his car?"

"Sure is."

"Zoe! Get over here now! Look at this."

Zoe quickly ran out of the bath room with her toothbrush still in her mouth. 

"What is it guys?"

They pointed at the garage that was across the street. She only had enough time to see what looked like DJ's car hover off the ground and take off in flight, then disappear. 

"Fuck!", she said and sat toothpaste all over the window.

"Good one!", Cyd exclaimed as he fell over laughing. Zeke just shook his head.

"Let's regroup. We are about to go home… Or at least as close as we will ever get again!"

"Zeke… We'll make it home."

At those words Zeke was engulfed in a red light and vanished. Followed by Cyd, then Zoe.

The sky was clear blue, until a ripple disturbed the peace in the sky. Out shot the '87 mustang, flying high and out of control.

"Everyone, hang on!" DJ shouted as the small vehicle began to fly through treetops. Just as quickly as they had taken off, they were about to land. DJ turned the wheel completely to the left and dodged a tree limb completely. Suddenly, Sarah looked out the side window and saw where they were.

"Uh oh..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

A blonde short-haired woman was deep into reading a book, when she felt a disturbing presence. Haruka looked up from what she was reading and looked at her counterpart.

"The winds are beginning to hasten."

"As are the seas. We haven't achieved peace just yet." The light turquoise haired woman said back to her.

"Michiru, we should find the princess before anything happens to her." Haruka said while closing her book and placing it in its place on the bookshelf in their apartment. Michiru nodded.

"Have you seen Setsuna anywhere lately?" Michiru asked. Haruka shook her head. About that time, a young black-haired girl came out of her room and joined the two ladies.

"Haruka-papa, what's wrong?" the little girl said. Haruka just smiled.

"Nothing little one. We just need to find Setsuna-mama and keep a close eye on the princess." The girl began to shiver.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

"I feel… a truly evil and yet powerful presence. Something I have never felt before. Dark, violent, angry, out for revenge. It's not just one, it's many. They are all great in power." Hotaru said with her pupils of her eyes very faint looking. Haruka looked at Michiru with a serious face.

"We must find the princess now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Engage the landing sequence." Bulma shouted. DJ did so and as the car descended lower, the wheels of the car unfolded to their original position. The car finally crash-landed into of a small group of trees. DJ checked around to see if anyone was hurt.

"Is everyone alright?" DJ asked. Steve, who was noticeably larger in size, was choking on the seatbelt that was wrapped tightly around his neck. He effortlessly snapped the belt in two, pulling it off of his neck.

"Fine now." He said, rubbing his neck. Sarah suffered from a small bruise on her forehead, while Bulma seemed untouched.

"We are ok." Sarah spoke for Bulma and herself. Then they heard some cracking noises.

"We aren't ok." DJ said wide eyed. Sarah and Bulma grabbed hold of each other in fear, while DJ and Steve watched as the car started to fall toward the ground.

"Shh…"

"I know they are around here somewhere…"

"But where?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"SHH!"

"You guys hear that?"

"Sounds like wood cracking."

"Hey Zeke, look up."

Zeke slowly raised his head to see the white car start to fall directly above them…

"Damn it." 

Zoe and Cyd ran for cover as Zeke looked up and waited for the car to get about five feet above him then just casually stuck his arm up…

"ZEKE!" Zoe and Cyd shouted as the car came to a complete stop and hovered inches above Zeke's hand.

"He didn't even flinch." Cyd pointed out.

They both walked over to Zeke who had placed the car on the ground. 

"Show off."

"But you love me baby." Zeke said and smiled at Zoe.

Cyd looked on and grimaced, "You two stop with the lovey dovey shit all right."

"Hey bro, you'll meet someone one day."

Cyd shook his head and pointed to everyone that was now exiting the car. Zeke walked up to the driver's side and helped DJ out of the car. The rest of the crew slowly got out, showing their severe shock from the recent occurrences.

"Did you have a nice fall Dennis?"

Dennis? Who's Dennis? Dennis? Dennis? DJ's mind went blank. He was in a solid white room with out windows or a door. There was a bright light shining on him but the source was nowhere to be found. Then the light disappeared and the walls began showing images like those seen in a movie theatre. They were of him fighting unknown enemies, and then being over powered by their large numbers. He stood there watching these images and slowly began to realize that these were memories. Then he was no longer in the white room watching images on the wall, but surrounded in darkness remembering the event. It was a losing battle, but he need to keep on fighting. He knew help would arrive soon, but who could it be? Steve? Yea! It had to be him he thought. Then one by one his attackers were being taken out. He opened his eyes and looked at whom he thought would be Steve but it was…

"Zeke!"

"That's right DJ."

"You dick! Why'd you let us fall so far?"

"I figured might as well get a good scare out of you before I saved you." He smiled at him. "But hey, I could have just let you fall…"

Steve interrupted them when he realized who it was, "Your next door neighbor?" DJ shook his head. "You mean the guy you steal cable from…"

"Stole."

"What?"

"I got him his own cable, so he no longer steals mine."

"What ever!! But you're just his neighbor! Your… your not supposed to be here…"

"Hey, Steve, I said the same thing!" Zeke said, and briefly glanced at Bulma eyeing her for just a moment. Then a red light flared around Zeke, a blue light flared around Zoe, and a green one around Cyd. Then they suddenly disappeared.

"That's it? They just appear out of nowhere, save our asses, and then disappear with out rhyme or reason why they saved us?" Steve broke the minute long silence.

"I'm back." DJ said to himself out loud.

"Sire!" Meke shouted. Alexander raised his head and focused his dreary eyes on Zeke.

"My lord Alexander, _They have returned with him." Meke said face touching the floor bowing before Alexander on his throne. Alexander's eyes grew extremely wide._

"How in the hell did the guardians return with us?" Alexander said finally narrowing his eyes. This really put a hindrance in Alexander's plans.

"I haven't even been able to acquire Sailor Pluto's abilities yet. I think it's time to pay a real visit to the current day Sailor Senshi." Alexander said.

"My lord…" Meke said still bowing before Alexander.

"Yes?"

"My lord, the other has joined him." Meke said.

"You mean the scientist from the other world?" Alex asked.

"Hai sir, she might be able to help you better that Sailor Pluto. With Pluto, you have to use the Ginsuzhou, but with this scientist you may not have to." Meke suggested finally lifting up his head.

"How would she be able to do that?" Alex asked.

"She mentioned something about creating a time machine for her son. Maybe she can create a device for what you are wanting. Besides, there is no guarantee that you will be able to keep Sailor Pluto's abilities indefinitely, even through death." Meke said.

"This is true, but Sailor Pluto is the one who is in control of time in this world. The scientist may not be able to manipulate time like she could in her world." Alexander said. He then stroked his face.

"But your idea may be of benefit, Meke. I'm glad I resurrected you." Alexander said.

"Thank you sir." Meke said and slowly disappeared into nothingness. Alexander thought to himself, while Okibino materialized behind Alexander.

"The guardians are here." Alex said.

"We have more of a resistance than we thought." Okibino said.

"If we can get father to understand us and our cause, then we will stand more of a chance with his infinite knowledge of how this world works and his powers." Alexander said.

"How do we do that?" Okibino asked. Alexander stood up.

"Simple, we expose the senshi for the tyrants they are."

"But they are young, their positions as rulers have not corrupted them yet." Okibino said.

"It doesn't matter, we will figure out something."

"This is great!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed.

"What's so great about it? We are thousands of miles away from home, we are literally on the other side of the earth, I'm with a psycho that says we are in another dimension, and now I look like a freak!" Steve exclaimed looking in the rear view mirror on the passenger side of the car. DJ just stood there in the same spot he was in after he re-met Zeke. He looked very uneasy.

"DJ, what's  up?" Sarah asked DJ. DJ looked up to the clearing that they were in. It was very familiar to him. The only things that were going through DJ's mind at that precise moment were the death he had to suffer through on the same spot he stood that day. The level of power, the obscure actions of his murderer, and the final attack with the large pink heart that finished him off. He saw that event over and over in his mind for 2 years now, and each time he saw it, he grew all the more angry with his killer. He wanted justice, for he had been robbed of two things that day. One his life, he thought, and two, the hope and dreams of the one that stood for a difference. The one person that closely mimicked people around him with one exception, she actually stood for good. The last of what he thought to be an extinct race of humans that thought like he did, and she was the one that murdered him. The one person that he tried in every way he thought possible to be a positive influence in his world, and when he finally met her, she killed him in the end. This was his thoughts and he would tolerate his nightmares no longer. He was determined, no, hell-bent to justify his death. Powers or not, he and he alone was going to get his revenge. There was one thing he had over any other enemy before him and he was going to exploit that fact to the fullest and get the revenge he so desired.

 "Um… DJ are you ok?" Sarah asked. DJ looked at her with a sly grin, narrowed eyebrows, and beady eyes.

"Could not be better, Hino-Usa." DJ said. Sarah looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah asked. DJ slowly turned around to meet her face to face. Sarah began to blush.

"We are back. We are here. We are anime!" DJ said. Sarah began to widen her eyes in disbelief.

"You sound crazy." Sarah said.

"Don't push your luck, Hino-Usa. You are simply someone I created." DJ said then pointed a finger to Steve, "And so are you. You are all three a part of me and now we have been separated. What strange twist of fate could this be now that we have returned, and best off we have split. We are three separate people. Which means that I don't have to change any longer!" DJ said followed by a laugh and a hard punch to the face causing him to go flying into a tree trunk. DJ recovered from the sucker punch and looked to see Sarah that threw the punch. Sarah herself was quite shocked to know that 1) she had hit someone and 2) she had hit them as hard as she did DJ.

"Wow, I love these anime physics!" Sarah said as she jumped up and down. DJ wasn't as impressed.

"No more time for games, we are here to find Setsuna." Steve point-blankly said. Everyone looked at him, even Bulma as she was trying to repair the beat up Mustang.

"Steve, you actually care about getting Setsuna back?" Sarah asked. Steve looked at her with a surprise look.

"Is there a problem with me wanting to save her?" Steve asked coldly. Sarah just sweatdropped.

"N-no not at all."

"Good, I'm also interested in these 'Anime Physics' you mentioned."

"What are they?" Bulma asked with an accent in English.

"Physics here are different from what we have back where we… where I come from." DJ said.

"How so?" the green-haired lady asked while standing up for a breather.

"Well, for one, no one has powers like Goku and his friends have in my world." DJ said.

"How do you know?  No one knew of Goku's abilities until Cell made an appearance." Bulma said.

"Ok, bad example. Good one, you saw how Sarah punched me into that tree so hard? No one could do that in my world. Not even the strongest man. Physics there would make the man fall over maybe a meter away, but not as far as I flew. Besides, she doesn't even work out. She is puny." DJ said then quickly met with a fit to the face and was knocked back again into the same tree.

"Dude, just shut up before you get your head taken off." Steve smirked.

"Ah," DJ said as he stood up and stumbled a bit, "but she won't ever hurt me as much as she would in the real world because things are exaggerated so much here in this world." DJ said.

"I will be able to fix the car." Bulma said after a while.

"Bulma, do you have a workplace stored in a bottle?" DJ tried to ask, but Bulma couldn't understand.

"Capsule. Do you have a garage in a capsule?" DJ rephrased his question. Bulma snapped her fingers.

"I have a house with a place of work." Bulma said. She then pulled out a small box with several capsules, took one out and clicked the top button on the capsule and threw it in a clearing. There was a low explosion and after the smoke cleared, there stood in place of the small capsule a large house with a equally large building beside of it.

"Segoui!" Sarah and DJ said. Steve just had his arms folded and tried to look unimpressed.

"We have a place to stay, now we should get some supplies. Let's head into the city and pick up some food and other necessities." DJ said.

"Could you help move this car into the place of work for me?" Bulma asked. Steve let out a sigh and walked over to the car and began lifting it up and hauled it over to Bulma's 'place of work' on his shoulder. He softly let it down inside the large garage and closed the door. Bulma, Sarah, and DJ all looked at Steve with awe. Steve frowned.

"You said I am a sayian, so why not play the part a little?" Steve slightly grinned. DJ was the first to finally move.

"Bulma, do you have any cash on hand?" DJ asked. Bulma pulled out another small capsule and clicked the top and set it down. After the low explosion and the smoke cleared, there sat over 3 million yen. DJ's eyes twitched.

"That should be enough. Bulma, you stay here and get the car repaired. Steve, you and Sarah come with me." DJ said taking a bag that sat around the three million yen and took about one million and stuffed it in the bag and put it around his shoulders.

"Um, DJ?" Sarah asked. DJ turned around to Sarah.

"Shouldn't I carry it instead? After all I am a female and it wouldn't look right for you to carry that." Sarah suggested. DJ blushed a little and quickly handed the bag of money to Sarah. 

"Anyone know where we are going?" Sarah asked.

"I do. I remember this place well." DJ said. The three walked out of the small house and into the woods. They saw a small crater that was covered in blackness on the inside. DJ took a moment to look at it, and then continued. Steve and Sarah looked at him and Steve broke the silence.

"Hey, what is that?"

"That was where Freezer's ship was that Goku used to escape from Namek with." DJ said.

"You really believe all this happened, don't you?" Steve asked.

"You were there, you should know." DJ responded and continued walking. They eventually got out to a road.

"Steve, wrap your tail around your waist. " DJ said. Steve looked at him oddly then looked down. Dragging behind him was a brown monkey-like tail. Steve had to use every bit of will power to keep from screeching out loud. He quickly and silently wrapped his tail around his waist while thinking to himself, "This shit IS for real."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,

"Hey everyone!" Minako shouted as she joined her group of friends. The four girls sitting in the booth at the small café moved over to make room for the new arrival. A white cat jumped out of the bag the young blonde was carrying.

"So tell us about the dream you had last night, Usagi-chan." Minako said. Usagi looked up from the drink she was sipping on and slowly described the intense dream she had.

"So Gohan err… Goku and all the others are back?" Makoto asked. 

"The others are, but I didn't see Goku. However, I did see the knight that we all had a dream about. The weird thing was that he had that big thing that Sailor Saturn uses."

"The Silence Glaive?" Ami asked. Usagi nodded.

"Everyone, I have been having extremely confusing feelings. Before when Goku and all the others were around, I had bad feelings before, but now its intensified, only this time it like the same ones that gave off the bad impressions also give off equally good impressions and vise-versa." Rei said. Suddenly, the door of the café opened and there stood Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan. What are you doing here?" Usagi asked as they approached the small booth and took a neighboring booth.

"Princess, we have come to keep a watch after you." Haruka announced. Michiru turned around and looked at the group of teens.

"Rei-chan, have you felt anything strange lately?" the turquoise haired lady asked.

"Yes." Rei responded with.

"Have you seen Setsuna-san lately? She has been gone for a while now." Michiru asked. All the teens shook their heads no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the others…

Sarah, now called Hino-Usa, saw a small café and thought about the green tea she always sees in Animes.

"DJ, lets go get a drink right quick." Hino-Usa says, tugging on DJ's arm. "We have more than enough money. We can stop for a brief second to get some Chai. Please!" Hino-Usa begged. DJ's face grew a small frown. Steve, began to stare heavily at the café.

"Steve, what's up?" DJ asked.

"Call me 'Tyger'." Steve responded without looking at DJ and keeping his stare on the café. "I feel something…" he said. DJ just rolled his eyes.

"I hate these stupid plot peaks. Someone comments on something and then the characters have to go into that place, do that one thing, or talk to that special someone in order for the plot to really take off. But if we must, then we must." DJ thought to himself and began walking to the café door with Hino-Usa and Tyger following them. DJ opened the door expecting to have something fly out at him, but nothing happened much to his surprise. He began to walk in and sit down at a table in a corner. Tyger and Hino-Usa sat down with him.

"We don't belong here, we shouldn't even be involving ourselves in this world like this." DJ said. It was Tyger's turn to roll his eyes.

"You sound like the Doc from "Back to the Future" always worried about what he might mess up. If he didn't want to mess up things in the first place, he shouldn't have built that damn time-machine. We are here because we need to find Setsuna and in order to do that…" Tyger stopped and ordered three rounds of Chai for the small group as the waitress came up to them.

"Hai." The waitress said. As she was walking away Tyger continued, "we had to come here. I mean hell we already screwed things up as they are. We have seen some weird shit already. Fuck let's have fun with this while we have it to have fun with!" Tyger finished. Hino-Usa nodded in agreement while still looking at the waitress that had taken their orders.

"Hino-Usa, what's the matter?" DJ asked. Hino-Usa looked at DJ.

"Wasn't that Andrew's sister that took our order?" she asked.

"I think it was, wow." DJ said then realized something.

"How would you know Andrew's sister? You have only seen the first few episodes of Sailor Moon S. She isn't even in them yet."

"I saw a few Japanese subtitles in the anime club I'm in. I knew that was her!" Hino-Usa said with a big smile on her face. DJ looked disturbed.

"What's wrong DJ?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ's face grew stern.

"If we are here to find Setsuna, no doubt someone else is also."

"What are you taking about?" Tyger asked.

"Others will be looking for her as well."

"Who?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ looked at her with a stern face.

"So, what's so bad about that? I would like to meet them…" Hino-Usa began but DJ cut her off.

"Forget it, let's just find Setsuna and get the hell outta here." DJ finished the conversation quickly.

"What's your problem, DJ? I thought you liked Sailor Moon." Hino-Usa asked. DJ just sat silent as the waitress came back with the drinks and placed them on the table.

"Arigatou." Tyger said to the waitress. The waitress bowed slightly with a smile and began to walk off until Hino-Usa stopped her.

"Um… are you Andrew's sister?" she asked.

"Motoki." DJ clarified. Hino-Usa cleared her throat.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"We were just wondering, thank you." DJ finished the conversation. The waitress walked off.

"That was rude!" Hino-Usa said.

"So? We aren't here for idle chitchat. We came here to help Setsuna, that's all." DJ said as he began drinking his tea. DJ's face suddenly turned bitter.

"Not what I'm used to." He said and continued drinking it. Tyger picked up his glass and sniffed it. Hino-Usa tapped the bottom of Tyger's drink, forcing some of the tea to go up his nose and mouth. Tyger sat there looking at her with tea dripping down his face and a look on his face that made Hino-Usa regret what she did.

"I'm getting thirsty." Alexander thought to himself.

"Okibino! Accompany me." Alexander said. Okibino left the small training room where she resided practicing with Jadeite and threw on a leather coat that came down just above her stomach.

"Where are we going?" Okibino asked.

"To get a drink."

The group of girls were idly chatting away to each other except Rei who looked as if she had seen a ghost. Minako took notice to Rei.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Rei began to pull close to herself.

"I feel those presences close by and more coming." Rei said. The entire group froze when they heard the disturbing news.

"Should we change and prepare for their attack?" Makoto suggested.

"No, they aren't planning to strike. I don't feel any hostility." Rei replied. "We should just sit here and not make a scene. Go back to what you were talking about." But the group still remained motionless.

"Don't look like that, someone might suspect us and start something." Rei said. As they were talking, the door to the café opened and two figures walked in.

"One table and two orders of Sake please." Alexander said. 

"Umm… we don't serve Sake here." The waitress said. Alexander faulted for a second and then rephrased.

"A table and two Chais please." The waitress nodded and showed them to a table. Once they were seated, the waitress left to get their drinks. Okibino looked focused as she looked around the café.

"Something bothering you?" Alexander asked. Okibino remained silent.

"Fine, don't talk." Alexander said as the waitress brought their drinks.

"That was fast." Alexander commented.

"We have a lot of orders for Chai today. Enjoy." She said as she walked off. Alexander began to sip his drink.

"Father is here." Okibino thought to herself. "But Alexander is not alerted to his ki. Someone else is here as well. Could it be the Sailor Senshi?" she thought while looking over her shoulder towards where she thought the ki was coming from.

"Something wrong?" Alexander asked. Okibino slowly looked back at Alexander.

"Nothing." Okibino replied. "I can't let him know that they are all here. I wonder if I am the only one that knows." She thought to herself. Alexander continued sipping his tea.

"Alerted to our father's presence here?" Alexander said with eyes closed and cup near his lips.

"What will we do?" Okibino asked.

"We confront father now before he… they contact the Sailor Senshi." Alexander said.

End of Chapter 4

Authors notes:

See you in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening Realities becom...

**Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon X (Extra)**

**Warning:** **This sequel contains characters Copyrighted by many artists that I can't list here. So I'll skip it and say, 'All copyrighted materials in said document are reserved for their respected owners.' As usual, I am not making any money off of this sequel. Etc. Etc. now get on with it!**

**Chapter 5: The Awakening. Realities become unveiled.**

"I'm too old for this shit." DJ suddenly announced. Tyger and Hino-Usa looked at him at the same time.

"Lame." Tyger said.

"What are you talking about?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ just kept on looking over to another table. He finally looked to Hino-Usa and nodded his head towards what he was looking at.

"Feeling limber?" DJ asked as he turned to Tyger. Tyger blinked at DJ then turned around to see the back of Okibino's head drinking a drink with someone with her at the table. Tyger's eyes widened, then he turned his head back to DJ and grinned.

"Let's give her and her guest a little hell." Tyger suggested. Hino-Usa wasn't very happy to hear not only about Okibino here with them, but to provoke her especially in a place like this. Without another thought, the two were standing up and walking towards Okibino. Hino-Usa jumped up quickly and joined them as they approached the sayian.

"Well well, if it isn't hot head." Tyger said as he sat down beside of Okibino. Hino-Usa stood behind Alexander.

"Seems we are the ones that have caught you by surprise now." DJ said standing beside Tyger.

"When did you grow balls enough to face me like this?" Okibino asked.

"We saw you and we wanted to just say hello and shoot the breeze with you and your companion here." DJ said as he got a look at the person sitting across from Okibino. Alexander remained motionless and quiet.

"He is a creepy looking guy, he doesn't look your type to be dating." Tyger said while patting Okibino on the head. Okibino grabbed Tyger's cybernetic arm and tried to twist it, but Tyger acted as if she wasn't doing anything.

"Damn, wrong arm." She snarled and knocked it back to Tyger.

"Seems I've touched a nerve." Tyger said rubbing his cybernetic arm.

"So who is this guy anyways? Boyfriend of yours?" DJ said looking dead at Alexander. Alexander remained quiet.

"He doesn't speak English, so leave him alone." Okibino said. DJ smirked.

"If he doesn't, then he won't know words like "Dick Head" or maybe "Fuck face". Alexander just kept on looking at DJ with his eyes looking as if he could kill DJ.

"Oh I think he knows English. I think He understands it quite well." DJ said.

"Little guy might try to kick DJ's ass." Tyger remarked sarcastically, and then hummed "Uh-oh" with sarcasm and a grin.

"Why don't you losers butt out? Go eat somewhere else." Okibino tried to insist.

"Oh yeah, we should order some "Flied Lice" or  "Them Some." Tyger mocked.

"That's "Fried Rice" and "Dim Sum" and Dim Sum isn't Japanese, you prick." Okibino mumbled back. Tyger grinned and sat back.

"Hey, she must have seen that movie also." DJ said with a smile. Okibino looked at the two with curiosity in her face. DJ took the liberty to sit down beside Alexander and wrap his arm around him.

"Alright asshole, what makes you think you had the right to barge into my apartment and tear it all up? Also, why did you take Setsuna?" 

Tyger looked at DJ. "What are you talking about?"

"Stupid Anime rules. Ok look very closely Steve, Tyger or who ever you are." DJ said as he pointed directly to Alexander's face. "This is the damn knight that broke into my apartment and decided to take Setsuna. He is in different clothing, but he is the same guy."

"You son of a…" Tyger began as he reached over and reared back to hit Alexander, but a certain blade beam stopped him from executing the punch.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Tyger-san." Okibino said. Tyger looked at her.

"You do know me." He said as he sat down.

"Yeah and pretty soon…." Okibino began, but Alexander began to stutter English.

"Join me…" Alexander stuttered out. Tyger and DJ both looked at Alexander.

"Alex-san, they understand our language, they are just trying to confuse you more." Okibino spoke Japanese to Alexander.

"Join me and Okibino. We will help you get your revenge on Sailor Moon." Alexander spoke in Japanese as he turned to DJ. "Together, we will rule this and all realities together!" Tyger looked at DJ.

"Revenge?" Tyger asked.

"I can feel it inside of you, you feel betrayed, hurt, justice, all taken away from you and the only answer is all by a misunderstanding. We will find the Sailor Senshi and make Sailor Moon pay for her crimes against you." 

DJ stood up with his eyes wincing. Then he turned and began to leave. Hino-Usa quickly followed him.

"Hey Oki, you got our tab." Tyger said in English and he snuck out the door. At that moment, the waitress who served both groups placed two bills down, one for each group.

"Damn you old man!" Okibino said as she threw down some money. The waitress gathered the money and bowed as she walked off.

"Why didn't he join us? He wants revenge for his death and he refuses to join us?" Alexander asked. Okibino just shook her head and leaned back. A small group of girls were leaving and walked by the table where Okibino and Alexander sat. Now aside from the pink hair, Okibino stood out like a sore thumb anywhere in Japan because of the incredibly short shirt that she was wearing, not to mention the many earrings in her ears and so on.

"Just what the hell are you looking at?" Alexander barked at the curious group of girls that were staring as they walked by. Okibino swallowed her tea wrong.

"Shit! Those are the Sailor Senshi! Alexander still doesn't recognize them. Even this close." Okibino observed and thought in her head, the group of girls kept on walking out of the café.

* * *

"FUCK!" DJ suddenly shouted outloud as he turned a corner.

"That was the damn knight? Why don't we go in and kick his scrawny ass?" Tyger protested.

"Because it's a café, and even if we did, Okibino would mop the floor with all three of us. Hino-Usa can't fight and doesn't have any powers, I'm just a human, and you are a low class sayian. Cybernetic or not, you are far less superior to Okibino right now." 

"So what? They kidnapped Setsuna!" Tyger growled.

"Why do you suddenly care about Setsuna?" DJ asked.

"She might be the one who knows where I come from if anyone." Tyger replied.

"Ummm…." Hino-Usa began.

"And another thing, we have no idea how far that guy's powers go. For all we know he could kill us faster than Okibino could. She seems protective of him, perhaps even terrified of him and there must be a good reason if she is a freakin sayian!" DJ said.

"Uhh…" Hino-Usa began again.

"Well how are we supposed to get Setsuna back? And another thing, why did you leave when he said something about revenge on Sailor Moon? Why do you want revenge on her? Does she even exist in this world?" Tyger asked.

"There are a bunch of people looking at us." Hino-Usa finally got out. Tyger and DJ looked and saw a small crowd of people looking at them all. Tyger and DJ both sweatdropped at the same time.

"Ok shows over, go back to doing whatever!" Tyger shouted in Japanese. The crowd began dispersing.

"We should get Bulma to make a scouter for us so we can scan Okibino and that knight's power levels. Until then we are helpless in knowing what we are facing." DJ said as he went back around the corner heading towards the café. He suddenly bumped into a female and both were knocked back a little.

"Gomen Nasai*" DJ said to the girl then got a good look at her.

"I'm sorry also. I should have been looking where I was going." Usagi said back with a small chuckle. The chuckle was followed by many gasps.

"The White Tyger-san?" Minako asked. Tyger looked at her.

"Minako?" Tyger asked. 

Suddenly, Haruka jumped to the front of the small group. "The White Tyger, I thought we were rid of you once and for all." 

Tyger rolled his eyes. "Aw damn."

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"We were looking for Setsuna and…" Tyger began but was cut off.

"Where is Setsuna?" Haruka said taking Tyger by the top of his armor plating. Tyger quickly knocked Haruka's hand off his armor.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be looking for her now would we?"

"You have all split up now." Rei said.

"How observant." Tyger said. "DJ let's…" Tyger began but stopped as he saw DJ's face growing redder by the second. Everyone suddenly noticed DJ as he was getting all the more furious.

"You… you… MURDERER!" DJ shouted and right-hooked Usagi in the jaw as hard as he could, knocking her down to the concrete and leaving a small welt on her face.

"USAGI!" the group of girls said in sync. DJ turned around and began walking away. Makoto made sure that Usagi was well taken care of, then stood up and charged DJ.

"BASTARD!" she shouted as DJ turned around and began blocking fierce punches from Makoto. He blocked most of her punches, but she got a good one in to his stomach and as DJ doubled over in pain, Makoto put together her hands and made one fist, then with all her might she hit DJ in the back, knocking him down coughing.

"Shit. DJ!" Tyger shouted as he ran over to DJ, pushing Makoto out of his way onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" Tyger asked DJ. DJ coughed a little. Tyger stood back up and looked at Makoto and spit on her.

"Bitch." Tyger said as he and Hino-Usa got under DJ and helped him to his feet and began carrying him on their shoulders. This time it was Haruka's turn to fight. She calmly walked over to Makoto and picked her up.

"We will both take them on." Haruka said.

"STOP!" Usagi yelled and sat up. Both Makoto and Haruka stopped dead in their tracks.

"Leave him alone. No more fighting." Usagi shouted.

"Princess, they hit you and Makoto. I will not allow that." Haruka said.

"Please do not fight them!" Usagi said. Haruka looked at Usagi, then to DJ, Tyger and Hino-Usa, then turned around and walked back to the group of girls. Makoto looked at the three.

"I won't forgive this." She said and walked back to the group. Tyger, DJ and Hino-Usa turned around and began walking back towards their hideaway in the woods. Okibino stood off in the distance and watched the entire thing. Alexander walked out of the Café and joined Okibino.

"Something I missed?" Alexander said.

"Nothing sire. Let's head back." Okibino said. Alexander nodded and created a hole against the wall. Both walked through it, and then the hole disappeared.

"That jerk!" Makoto said after a long silence. The group of girls are walking down the street heading away from the city. Usagi is still recovering from the punch she received from DJ.

"Usagi-chan, are you feeling better?" Michiru asked. 

"A little." Makoto stomped in front of Usagi and stopped her.

"Why didn't you allow me to defend you?" Makoto asked. Usagi turned her head away. 

Minako placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It's ok." 

Usagi looked at Minako and smiled while nodding. "Minako-Chan. Thank you."

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this!" Tyger said as he slowly leaned DJ against the car. Hino-Usa stayed at his side, while Bulma joined the group.

"What happen here?" Bulma asked in English.

"DJ got the living shit beat out of him by a girl. Worse off, he punched Sailor Moon. Now we are going to be targeted." Tyger profusely said as he began walking in a pace back and forth in front of DJ.

"Relax." DJ said standing up. Tyger turned to him.

"No, I will not relax. Now we are considered the enemy for sure. You just had to go get your fucking revenge didn't you? Well I hope you are happy."

"Who is Sera Muun?" Bulma tried to ask.

"Sailor Moon is the main heroine in this dimension, like how you have Goku in your world." DJ spoke in Japanese.

"We couldn't just find Setsuna and get out of here, you just had to find her and interfere with this place." Tyger said. DJ blinked along with the rest of the group.

"You… actually said something logical?" DJ asked outloud.

"This may be all fun and games to you, but it's a mission to me. I don't know why, but I am determined to do what we came here to do and leave. Maybe kick that Okibino-bitch's ass in the process, but to get the job done." Tyger finished and sat down on the grass, then noticed a house behind the Mustang.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tyger said pointing to the house.

"This house I brought. I set up while you away." Bulma said not really trying to concentrate on what she was saying as she was under the hood of the car.

"I got car to work, and it fly again maybe." She said as she lowered the hood of the car.

"Great." DJ said.

"I wanted to meet Usagi and everyone else!" Hino-Usa suddenly let out. The small group all turned and looked at Hino-Usa.

"We are here to find Setsuna, that's it." DJ said in a harsh tone. Hino-Usa looked a little sad, then her facial expression changed to an angry expression.

"Well I'm going to find them. I want to meet the Sailor Scouts and go sight seeing." She insisted and turned around and began to walk off.

"Sarah!" Tyger started after her. DJ held him back and shook his head when Tyger looked back at him.

"Just leave her be, she is her own person, we can't make her stay here."

"Let go, I'm not losing Setsuna AND her!" Tyger barked, turned around and jumped up into the air only to land head first to the ground.

"What are you doing?" DJ asked.

"Trying to fly after her." Tyger replied with a mouth full of grass and leaves. He spat them out, stood up and tried again. He levitated for a moment then landed flat on his face again.

"So you finally believe huh?" DJ asked.

"Enough to protect my friends." Tyger replied, brushed himself off, stood up and took off finally.

"He finally got it to work." DJ thought then realized something. "God how I hate these stupid plot-breaks. Now I guess I have to go find them both, rescue Setsuna, and get back home."

"What about me?" Bulma asked. DJ grimaced.

"Just stay here, we don't need to lose anyone else. Bulma frowned.

"No you don't. Like Gohan and Killian, you are going to leave me behind with nothing to do?" DJ lowered his head then thought of something and walked over to his car, opened the door and searched through the back of the car.

"Here!" DJ said and handed Bulma three videotapes.

"What this?" she asked.

"Star Wars Trilogy. It will keep you busy until we get back." DJ said as he walked back and got in the car.

"I no have video player." Bulma said. DJ rolled the window down.

"You are the Macguyver of the DBZ world, you can figure something out." DJ said, cranked the car up and backed up out of the woods. Bulma stood there for a second.

"Macguyver?" she thought to herself, shrugged and went back to the hide out. Inside the house she began watching the movies on a quick VCR fix up she made.

Hino-usa walked deep into the forest. She walked what felt like miles, and then suddenly she came to a small clearing with trees in a semi circle in front of her. The trees were so tightly packed together she couldn't see past them. She decided to turn around and head back, but to her surprise she was now in the middle of a full circle of the densely packed trees. She couldn't see outside, and the tops were so full that no light shown through except one light in the middle. She slowly walked toward it, and as she got closer she saw a small figure standing there.

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped out of the light into view and Hino-usa jumped back.

"You!"

"Yes Hino-usa. My name is Zoë." She bowed.

Hino-usa took a few steps back and looked for a place to run to.

"My child, I come not to hurt you but to help you."

"W…what are you talking about?"

"Inside you lies great power. A power more powerful than any ever to come from your world."

"My world?"

"Yes Hino-usa, you are from what you call the Sailor Moon reality." Hino-usa began to glow with excitement, "Listen to me, you may think of this as the coolest thing to ever happen to you, BUT you are still thinking from the perspective that you are not from here."

  
Zoë stepped toward her and put her hands on Hino-usa's head. Zoë's words filled Hino-usa's mind even though no words were spoken. She told her many things about her life far in to the future and why she was here now and her place in this world. Then she let go and looked at Hino-usa who now was no longer Sarah. 

"Now go my fine warrior…" with that Zoë disappeared and the area in which Hino-usa stood returned to normal. Hino-usa looked to the sky.

"I sense you…" With that she smiled and vanished.

Tyger enjoying his new found ability of flight was soaring over the vast ocean. Then out of nowhere someone appeared next to him.

"KONNICHIWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hey your that guy that's with the neighbor guy." 

"Yep."

"You can fly?"

"Yep."

With that they both came to a stop and flew down to some nearby land.

"So what's your name man?"

"Its Cyd. And I see you've become partially aware of who you really are…"

"Who I really am?"

"Yes, you can fly. You know your true name… But you still look through the eye of one who was once called Steve. And if you are going to succeed in the mission you are so determined to finish… Your eye must be open…" Cyd said tapping his finger beside his left eye. Then laughed.

"Hey man!"

"Just kidding. That was always your problem… Too hot headed… Just like…"

"Just like who?"

"No… Not today… maybe tomorrow. Right now we have to get your ass fully operational." Cyd then touched Tyger's forehead and yelled "White Tyger load sequence Lil' Pink Bunny!"

Tyger looked at him, "What the fuck man! Lil' Pink Bunny? Are you fuc…" With that Tyger fell down on the ground with his cybernetic eye blinking at an extremely fast rate and his left cheek muscle spasing with it.  "Good. I always knew that damn pink bunny was going to come in handy. Hmm. I wonder if it works with the other one as well…"

* * *

DJ sat on the hood of his car overlooking a cliff.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. He was throwing rocks when he heard a familiar sound. Then Zeke hoped onto the hood of the car beside him and handed him a can of Dr. Pepper.  DJ looked at him.

"Don't ask."

"Ok." He opened the can and took a sip. "Ahhh. Very good."

"Oh yea. Never leave home without it."

They both kinda laughed. Then both were silent for about 5 minutes.

"Zeke. Can I ask you something?"

"Why you already know the answer."

"But I didn't ask you anything yet."

"Doesn't matter. You know the answer… Just look deep inside yourself."

"But…"

"Let me tell you a quick story… Once upon a time… No. A long time… No. Ok well anyways. One time I met someone who I knew was a really powerful warrior. And to make a long story short I'm looking for the person that I gave my symbol to." With that he put left leg out to reveal what looked like a tattoo.

"Your symbol is nothing more than the kanji for blood."

"For everyone else yes, but to that one person and me its so much more. Here watch."

He hopped off the car and walked to a small patch of dirt. He then began to draw the kanji in the dirt with his finger. Then stepped back.

"Look DJ."

"I see nothing happening."

"You are correct but you forget that nothing lies within this symbol alone now look at it and think of a small fire."

DJ did as he was told and nothing happened. Zeke shook his head and took DJ's left pants leg and ripped it off at the knee. "Now, look at it and think of a small fire."

DJ did as he was told again, but this time he saw more then just a small fire in his mind. He saw a small fire then the symbol began to grow from the inside of the fire until it was bigger than the fire. Then his leg began to itch and sting. He quickly opened his eyes and saw a small fire in the dirt. His eyes widened as he looked at his leg. There was the symbol. Like a scar that was always there but not noticeable, he then looked back to the fire that was burning without any kindling. Then he started remembering things… So many memories came back to him. Millions of them came flooding back all at once. He was so overwhelmed, these memories, Zeke, Tyger, Usagi, the fire, his leg… He looked at Zeke, took one step forward and fainted. Zeke walked over to him and looked down.

"Finally." Then he disappeared.

* * *

"The White Tyger is back. But I didn't see Goku-san anywhere around." Rei said as the group of girls continued down the sidewalk.

"Mamoru-san said something about seeing that red-headed girl before. But that was when she was a part of The White Tyger." Ami said.

"Who was the guy that hit Usagi? I have never seen him before." Makoto pondered.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as she joined the group outside of Haruka's house at the gate.

"I can explain everything." Came a voice from behind the group. Haruka was quick to jump in front of Usagi to protect her from the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Aww, I'm hurt. You mean you have forgotten about me already?" Okibino said as she jumped down from the large wall that surrounded the house. Makoto, Rei and Minako jumped in between Okibino and Usagi as well.

"You are the one that battled against The White Tyger and that young blue-haired boy before." Haruka said.

"Very observant aren't you elder?" Okibino said and approached Usagi. The whole group tried to pull Okibino away, but Okibino put up a hand.

"Wait. I'm going to heal her." She said and gave Usagi a small green bean.

"Eat this. It will help your bruise go away." Usagi nodded and took the bean and ate it slowly. Once she had it down her throat, her cheek instantly began to heal and the swelling went away. Not only was her cheek healed, she also felt as if she had slept for days and woken up with a lot of energy. The group looked in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Ami asked.

"We don't have time, tell me who the Senshi of Death and Destruction is." Okibino said. Haruka and Michiru's hearts both jumped into their throats.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Haruka was quick to comment. Okibino narrowed her eyes and grabbed Haruka by the neck and picked her up off the ground.

"Fool! I do not have time to play these games! I found a way to prevent the prophecy and I am not about to have you interfere with me again!" Okibino said shaking Haruka slightly. Michiru tried to free Haruka, but was only pushed out of the way.

"Tell me now! Which one of you is the Senshi of Death?" Okibino's eyes began to grow red.

"If you don't tell me, I will level this city without trying! Last chance, now tell me which one of you is the Senshi of Death?" Okibino shouted.

"I am!" Usagi spoke up. Okibino turned and looked at her, then released Haruka from her grip and dropped her. Haruka landed and began rubbing her neck.

"You lie!" Okibino shouted.

"I swear, just don't hurt anybody anymore, please." Usagi asked.

"You are Neo-Queen Serenity, you can not be the Senshi of Death and Destruction." Okibino said and grabbed Usagi by the neck.

"If you don't tell me in 5 seconds who the Senshi of Death is, I will snap her head off." Usagi looked at everyone and shook her head as best as she could. The group understood and became quiet.

"You can't do that, no one is that strong." Michiru shouted. Okibino smirked and extended her free hand, grabbed a nearby pole in her hand and broke it where her hand was.

"No more games, which one of you is the Senshi of Death?" Usagi tried to speak but from lack of air could not say anything. The rest of the group stayed silent.

"Why aren't you telling me?"

A small window opened and a girl with long purple hair stared out and saw Haruka and the rest of the girls. Then the girl noticed that Usagi was being held up by a hand and knew something was wrong. The door to the house opened up and she ran outside.

Okibino tightened her grip on Usagi. Usagi yelped and Rei snapped. "Please let her go, she isn't with us right now." Rei shouted with tears in her eyes. Okibino let her go. The young girl shouted as she jumped into Haruka's arms, "Haruka-papa! Are you ok?"

Okibino saw this young girl and immediately recognized who she was. Okibino quickly increased her power level and exploded into Super Sayian. The explosion causes the group to fall over, all except one. The little girl stood up from Haruka and pulled out a small pen-like stick. Okibino grew wide-eyed.

"No you don't!" Okibino said as she extended a finger. 

"Crescent Beam!" A gold-like laser proceeded from her index finger and fired toward the girl, but was interrupted from its target.

"What the…?" Okibino began. Tyger was on the other side of the beam, now knocked down to the sidewalk. Hotaru threw up her stick into the air.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!" the young girl shouted and began her long awaited transformation. Once the transformation finished there stood the Senshi of Death and Destruction, Sailor Saturn. In her hands she held the Silence Glave with a "G" like blade on the end of the spear.

"Damn." Okibino said under her breath and increased her ki level as much as she could, expanding her muscles and bulging her entire body to it's full extent.

"One way or another, I will not allow you to bring forth the destruction of this or any other world!" she shouted and began gathering energy in the palms of her hands.

"Kame…" Okibino began.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice. Okibino didn't waste anytime and continued with her attack.

"Hame…" 

"World Shaking." A large ball of yellow energy was launched from Sailor Uranus and hurled towards Okibino. It connected, knocking Okibino sideways, but not before she launched her attack.

"HA!" shouted Okibino as she thrusted her hands forward as the large amount of energy from Sailor Uranus hit her. The Kame Hame Ha hurled towards its target, Sailor Saturn.

"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn said and a large sphere of blackness engulfed Sailor Saturn, deflecting the large blast, but only momentarily before the blast from Okibino destroyed the protecting sphere.

"Shi Ne!" Okibino shouted as she unsheathed a sword handle and a beam of energy expanded from it. Sailor Saturn gripped her weapon in both of her hands. Okibino was the first to attack as she ran towards her opponent. She lifted her blade beam sword above her head and took a large swipe with it only to be blocked by Sailor Saturn's weapon.

"Fool, you really think you can beat a Super Sayian? I am much more powerful than you could ever be!" Okibino said as she pushed down harder on her weapon. Then she pulled away for a moment to catch her breath.

"As I thought, even as a Super Sayian, I'm still not as strong as the Sailor Senshi in THIS world. If I am going to beat Saturn, then I have to lure them to either my home world or to the other world." Okibino thought to herself and immediately attacked Sailor Saturn again. Okibino attacked multiple times, but Sailor Saturn only blocked and defended, not attacking once. Suddenly, Okibino's sense to detect people's energy distracted her for a second as she looked to her left. Tyger was running toward Okibino. He quickly jumped and tackled Okibino to the ground before she knew what hit her. Okibino quickly kicked Tyger up and over her head as she bent her back in and jumped to her feet. Tyger flipped around and landed on his.

"Stay out of this!!" she shouted to Tyger and thrusted her hand forward launching a small blast from her hands. Tyger easily knocked the blast away towards the sky. Okibino frowned.

"So you finally understand who you are and know what you are able to do? It's not going to help you now." Okibino said. 

"Bring it on." Tyger spoke. Okibino gritted her teeth and took the challenge with a loud war cry. Tyger stanced and began blocking Okibino's punches. Tyger began getting weak and finally let a punch slip by. The punch sent Tyger crashing through the gate and into the yard.

"You aren't a super sayian. You can't possibly fight against me." Okibino said with a smirk and pounced on top of Tyger, beating his head to the ground with her fists.

"Stop!" Sailor Saturn said. Okibino stopped temporarily and turned to look at the young girl. Tyger regained consciousness and left hooked Okibino. Okibino took the punch and looked back at Tyger.

"You idiot." She said and began pounding again.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted and launched her attack, throwing Okibino off her opponent. She landed a few yards away from Tyger. Tyger was not looking well as his body began shaking from the damage Okibino had inflicted on him. Sailor Saturn walked slowly over to Tyger and laid a hand over him. Her hand began to glow a light purple as Tyger's body began to rejuvenate. In mere moments, Tyger's face was completely healed. He sat up and looked at his healer. Sailor Saturn smiled at him. He grunted and got up quickly to meet a series of punches from Okibino.

"Don't you ever give up?" Tyger protested as they fought. Okibino grabbed both of Tyger's fists and looked dead in his eyes.

"You wouldn't either if you entire world was threatened with destruction." She said and kneed him in the stomach. Tyger bent over in pain and Okibino picked him up by the back and threw him against the brick wall.

"It's your turn, Senshi of destruction." Okibino said to Saturn.

"Mars… Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars launched the attack to Okibino, hitting her and temporarily immobilizing Okibino.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted. Sailor Moon nodded and drew her current staff weapon.

"Star Light Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and launched her attack at Okibino. Okibino was surrounded by feathers and began shaking. The attack finished and Okibino remained standing with her eyes closed and her head tilted upwards. Okibino opened her eyes and stared straight at Sailor Moon with a grin. Sailor Moon gasped.

"Queen or not, you are not going to get away with that." Okibino said and held up her right arm. She began gathering energy in her palm that turned into a blue sphere. The sphere grew larger and eventually grew bigger than her upper torso.

"Shokakugan!" Okibino shouted and launched her 'ultimate attack' at Sailor Moon. The blast covered the moon Senshi as it exploded, causing the rest of the group to be knocked to the ground from the tremendous force. The left half of the wall was destroyed from where Okibino stood. The smoke began to clear as Okibino stanced.

"Shit" was the only thing that she could say as the smoke cleared to reveal Tyger standing in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was untouched while Tyger's uniform was partially destroyed and cut in many places. Tyger came close to falling, but caught himself by restancing himself. He was breathing heavily while holding his right shoulder. His cybernetic arm had all the fake flesh burnt off and his face was showing it's cybernetic half as well.

"You fool, you could have died from that blast." Okibino said. Tyger stood straight up and grinned. Okibino suddenly was caught by surprise as she felt Tyger's power level increase suddenly.

"What the hell?" she asked out loud. Tyger began grinning from ear to ear. 

"I found my need for power." Tyger said as his power level increased dramatically. Bolts of golden lightning began covering his entire body. His hair faded from white-purple to golden. His eye faded from brown to turquoise green. His skin became paler and paler. When he was finished, Tyger stood completely transformed into a Super Sayian.

"Sailor Moon will not be killed by such a weakling like you. If anyone is going to kill her, it's going to be me." Tyger said calmly. Sailor Moon gasped. Okibino stepped back a few feet.

"You know…everything, don't you?" she asked.

"Except who you are, why you have Setsuna, and what you want with Sailor Saturn." Tyger said.

"Guess you will just have to beat it out of me, eh?" Okibino grinned and stanced with her hands in a position like a tiger ready to strike. Tyger balled up his fists and stanced in a similar way with the left hand held out and the right hand close to the side of his stomach. Out of nowhere, Tyger had kicked Okibino in the back of the head without Okibino reacting. She quickly ate dirt as she was knocked down from said kick. The rest of the Senshi couldn't help but stand around and stare in awe at these Titans fighting each other.

Okibino flipped to her feet, and wiped a trickle of blood from her lips.

"How did he get so strong so quickly? I was stronger than he was when I left the future. Something is not right here." Okibino thought to herself. Tyger just continued to grin. Okibino began to gather energy in her hand to perform a Kame Hame Ha, but before she could even say the first word of the attack, Tyger cut in with a "Quick Shift Kame Hame Ha!" and blasted a incredibly fast Kame Hame Ha at Okibino, though not as strong as the original, it was effective to knock Okibino into the wall and through to the other side of it. Tyger stretched his arms over his head and sighed as he powered down to his original form. He stepped through the hole that Okibino made and picked her up by her shirt and pulled her face close to his face.

"Now tell me where is Setsuna?" Tyger demanded. Okibino opened her eyes and spat in Tyger's face. While Tyger was partially distracted, Okibino quickly went to Super Sayian and uppercutted Tyger back over the wall.

"Perverted old man, don't ever…" Okibino began saying while she flew over to where Tyger landed and kicked him in the stomach, "ever…" as she kicked him again, "ever grab me by my shirt." With that said, she kicked him up far enough that she grabbed him by the back of his uniform. She took his hand and his leg into her hands and began to spin Tyger around. Faster and faster she spun him until she let go of him and leveled the rest of the wall with Tyger.

"How does it feel to be put through a wall, eh? It actually hurts, doesn't it?" Okibino shouted to Tyger as the wall crumbled over Tyger, covering him completely. Okibino fixed her hair and rearranged other things and completely straightened herself back to the way she was before the fight.

"Now where is the Senshi of Death? Ah here she is." Okibino grinned and walked over to Sailor Saturn. She raised her hand with her fingers extended pointing straight to Sailor Saturn.

"Goodbye headache. Hello peace."

Alexander stood next to Jadeite. 

"Its time you proved yourself to me." An image appeared in front of them. It was Hino-usa.

"Take her out."

"At once my lord…"

Hino-usa stood alone on a bridge over looking a small pond. She was gazing at her own reflection and thinking to herself. She thought back to the days she spent as Sarah. Then she thought about who she was now. She then thought back to her life in the future, and what had happened to her. The ones she, even as Sarah, loved so dearly were the reason she no longer had her life. The things they had done to her…

"HINO-USA! Turn and face me."

Hino-usa turned around, upset at being interrupted. 

"Jadeite!! What are you doing here?"

"I see even in this time I am known for my great deeds!"  

"GREAT!?!" Hino-usa laughed heavily, "The Sailor Senshi kicked your butt so many times that Queen Beryl stuck you in a crystal…"

"ENOUGH! Yes I may have been overwhelmed a few times, but I am stronger now! AND I HAVE COME FOR YOU!"

"Okie Dokie!" With that she stanced and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jadeite then shot an energy blast at her. Hino-usa then quickly jumped out of the way. 

"Come on Jadeite!" 

He then shot an even more powerful blast at her. She quickly countered with a blast of equal power.  Jadeite shook his head in amazement.  "Lord Alexander said that no one would have that attack…" He thought to himself. He held out his hand and attempted to drain her energy from him. She did the exact same thing, both powers canceling each other out.

"I'll just have to resort to physical combat, she won't stand a chance…"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jadeite ran at Hino-usa and threw a punch at her. She quickly moved out of the way and came back around with a kick to the back of his head. As she landed on the ground she spun herself around and locked her legs around Jadeites head and neck. 

Jadeite couldn't breathe. He knew he needed to get up or she was going to kill him. He tried to push himself up but suddenly felt a sharp pain race up and down his right arm. He looked at his arm to see two bones sticking out of his skin. Then suddenly his left arm raced with the same pain and his body collapsed onto the ground and his head smashed on the concrete below him. Blood ran down his forehead. Then suddenly he felt Hino-usa's weight lift from his back and his was able to breathe once more. He couldn't move. His arms were both broke, blood poured into his eyes. 

Hino-usa laughed to herself. That was easy. 

  
"Maybe next time Jadeite!" She said in English and just casually sauntered off whistling the "Sailor Moon" theme.

"Um, sir?"

"What Meke?"

"Jadeite is in trouble."

"I know."

"Then why leave him there?"

  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

"Yes sir."  
  
"Take your leave… NOW!"

Meke departed from Alexander. Alexander then lit up a cigarette. "I can't believe that girl… She's pretty strong… For a girl…" With that Alexander opened a black hole and stepped through it and appeared next to Jadeite. He shook his head and flicked a few ashes on him. He then picked Jadeite up by his back and threw him into the portal. He looked around then stepped through.

"Forgive me sire." Jadeite pleaded. Alexander just sighed as he began healing Jadeite's wounds.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Haven't I taught you anything?" Alexander said as his hands coursed over Jadeite's body with an eerie purple glow.

"I'm sorry Alex-sama. It will not happen again." Jadeite said as he laid his head against the wall he was sitting against. He was used to less powerful enemies. Ones that couldn't beat him in a single fight especially with the same powers he had.

"How did she beat you exactly?" Alexander asked once he was finished and took another drag off his cigarette. Jadeite was as good as new. Every wound on him was healed as if he never had the fight with Hino-usa.

"When I performed the attack you personally showed me how to do, she countered with the exact same type of attack. I tried to drain her energy, but she did the exact same thing as well. I couldn't use any powers against her. I resorted to physical combat, but before I could begin, she had me in a leg lock and some how she had broken both my arms."

"After that?" Alexander asked very curiously.

"She laughed and said something in a different language. I couldn't understand what it was though." Alexander stood up and put on his black and purple trench coat.

"Where are you going sir?" Jadeite asked.

"I'm going to fight my battle. It's my turn."

"Sir, allow me, I beg you. I will not underestimate my opponent again. I will succeed." Jadeite insisted.

"This is my fight. You will fight again, I assure you." Alex said while stepping through another black portal.

End of Chapter 5

Author's notes: "Gomen Nasai" for those that do not know means simply put, "I'm very sorry."

Okibino's attack, "Shokakugan" is Japanese for "Ultimate attack".


	6. Chapter 6: Powers and Villains revealed!...

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon X (Extra)**

**Warning:****This sequel contains characters Copyrighted by many artists that I can't list here. So I'll skip it and say, 'All copyrighted materials in said document are reserved for their respected owners.' As usual, I am not making any money off of this sequel. Etc. Etc. now get on with it!**

**Chapter 6: Powers and Villains revealed! Realities become unveiled. **

"Now where is the Senshi of Death? Here she is." Okibino grinned and walked over to Sailor Saturn. She raised her hand with her fingers extended pointing straight to Sailor Saturn.

"Goodbye headache. Hello peace."

Sailor Saturn drew her Silence Glaive and held it in front of her and Okibino. Her eyes grew wide with determination. Okibino stood in awe.

"I can not allow you to interfere any further." She said. Okibino grinned.

"Good, you will make my mission easier to complete." She said as she extended her arms out to either side of her and closed her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan, No!" Sailor Moon shouted as she ran up to Sailor Saturn and held back Saturn's staff.

"No more killing, please. You will die too." Sailor Moon begged Sailor Saturn. Okibino opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. She extended her hand and shot a blast of ki and hit Sailor Moon, knocking her away from Sailor Saturn.

"Leave her to make her own decisions." Okibino shouted. She turned around and was met with a fist to her face.

"Bitch." Tyger said as he knocked Okibino accidentally into the house. Okibino went flying through the front door and landed in the middle of the living room floor. She was quick to hover a few inches off the ground as soon as she realized where she was, careful not to touch the floor with her feet. Tyger flew inside after her, but Okibino wasn't about to be surprised again.

"Surprise, old man!" she said as she hit Tyger with a spinning kick to the face, knocking him into the kitchen.

"Damn that old man. He will be the death of me yet." She spoke in English as she flew out the door only to be surprised with a new comer to the fight.

"Well well well, if it isn't the female monkey." Hino-Usa mocked.

Tyger flew out the door to see Hino-Usa standing face to face with Okibino. Tyger was so surprised at this that he powered down from Super Sayian. Hino-Usa stood there standing as if she was ready to fight Okibino. Okibino grinned.

"I swear you people are so dumb it's just not funny anymore." Okibino said and turned back around to face Sailor Saturn.

"Face me, monkey girl." Hino-Usa said. Okibino stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and walked over to Hino-Usa.

"If you ever call me that again, you won't have a mouth to talk out of." Okibino said.

"Prove it." Hino-Usa said. Okibino was astonished to hear someone weaker than her and know it to have such confidence and such stupidity. Okibino winced and turned around again trying like hell to spare Hino-Usa's life, but Hino-Usa would not give up. Hino-Usa picked up a rock and threw it at Okibino. Okibino turned around and blew the rock up with a ki shot, then proceeded to shoot another shot aiming at Hino-Usa. Hino-Usa produced a ki shot of her own and cancelled out Okibino's blast. Okibino was surprised.

"I'm impressed, the Dark Moon family learned how to manipulate ki. Interesting. But it will not save you from this blast." Okibino said as she gathered energy in her hands and thrusted it forward. Hino-Usa did the same thing, but without having to gather the energy in her hands. Hino-Usa's blast absorbed Okibino's and hit an off-guard Okibino. Okibino could not believe what she was seeing.

"Alright, that does it. No more parlor tricks. I was trying to allow you to live, but you pushed me to the limit." Okibino said and quickly exploded into Super Sayian. Tyger went Super Sayian as well, but Hino-Usa held her hand up to Tyger.

"I can handle this myself Tyger." Hino-Usa said. Tyger could not believe his ears, but perhaps Hino-Usa went through some changes like he did as well, so he kept his distance.

"I can't believe how stupid you really are. If you wish to throw your life away so easily, then be my guest." Okibino grinned. But Hino-Usa did nothing but stand and smile. Okibino got irritated as Hino-Usa would not do anything more.

"Answer me, do you really want to die?" Okibino shouted. Hino-Usa just shook her head.

"The problem with you monkeys is that you are all full of yourselves." Hino-Usa said. Okibino chuckled at the comment. Hino-Usa began gathering energy. Okibino quickly realized that Hino-Usa's power level was quickly going up from that of a mere human (which is little more than a power level of 15) to that of something stronger. Hino-Usa began to shout to the top of her lungs a war cry like something big was about to happen. Debris from the destroyed wall that surrounded Haruka's house began to lift up off the ground. Bolts of golden lightning began to flicker around Hino-Usa's body. Okibino was completely astonished.

"Im…possible! She is a part of the Dark Moon family! But some how she is giving off the energy of a… sayian?" Okibino thought to herself. Tyger flinched as he felt the same energy coming from Hino-Usa.

"What the…" Tyger began as Hino-Usa lifted her head and arched her body back a little, extending her arms. While she was doing this, a small explosion surrounded her. After the explosion died out and the smoke cleared, there stood Hino-Usa grinning from ear to ear. Golden energy was surrounding her. Her muscles bulged like she had been taking steroids. Her eyes were turquoise green and her skin was as pale as Okibino's. Her hair flowed freely, now completely golden blonde. Hino-Usa had now become a Super Sayian. Tyger's jaw dropped to the ground. Okibino's eyes were twitching while the rest of the Senshi still remained motionless.

"Surprised?" Hino-Usa said. Without warning, Hino-Usa had flown over to where Okibino stood and had right hooked her without Okibino realizing it. Okibino was still in shock while Hino-Usa began to make Okibino little more than a rag doll as she tossed Okibino around, knocking her in different areas of her body with her fists until Hino-Usa got bored and knocked Okibino with her elbow on her head, causing Okibino to fall to the ground. Hino-Usa brushed her hands together and smiled.

"I thought you would do better than that, Monkey girl." Hino-Usa mocked and walked over to Tyger, who was a little more than afraid of Hino-Usa at that moment.

"Relax Tyger," Hino-Usa said as she powered down, "She has been taken care of now." Hino-Usa said. Okibino suddenly grabbed Hino-Usa in a full arm lock, both arms underneath Hino-Usa's arm and wrapped behind her head held together with her fingers.

"You think you can just come in and steal someone's powers and finish them off so easily like that? Little girl, you have a lot to learn." Okibino said. Hino-Usa re-powered up to Super Sayian and flipped Okibino over her head. Okibino landed quite naturally on her feet.

"Leave everyone out of this. They have done nothing to you." Hino-Usa said. Okibino almost chocked on herself she began to laugh so much.

"Poor little fool. You have no idea what is going on do you?" Okibino said with a sly voice.

"That's where you are wrong." A voice said. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a flying kick to Okibino's head. Okibino didn't move an inch as the foot connected with her head. The person jumped backwards and joined Tyger and Hino-Usa.

"So now all three of you are here, so I guess its now time to find out the true plot of the story thus far, ne?" Okibino said. The newcomer shook his head.

"You anime villains are all alike. Why should you bother to tell us? I already know what you are going to say." DJ said.

"You think it's that easy?" Okibino asked.

"Easier. First off, you kidnapped Sailor Pluto in an effort to try to go back in time and prevent that Alex guy from being born." DJ said. Okibino stood in awe, but did not show any facial expressions other than her usual stone cold looks.

"I'm impressed, but I wasn't the one who kidnapped Sailor Pluto. I have already come back in time to do what I need to do, so I have no use for her." Okibino said.

"Then why do you still have her?" DJ asked.

"I don't. Alexander does."

"So what are you here for?"

"To take out the Senshi of Death and Destruction first off, then the soon-to-be queen of Neo Tokyo." Okibino said. Sailor Moon gasped, as she knew that she was the target.

"Why?" DJ asked.

"You simple minded fools have no idea what is going to happen do you? All because you wanted to come to this world." Okibino said pointing to DJ.

"What have I done?" DJ asked.

 "Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity; She is the cause for all of my nightmares. Because of her, the people from my world, the sayian race and other inhabitants have been living in fear of this bitch." Okibino said. This statement struck like an arrow in Sailor Moon's heart. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Sailor Moon is not a bad person, she would never allow people to live in fear of her as you say." Sailor Mars spoke up. Okibino turned and looked at her.

"I know what kind of hell I live in, don't try to defend for her like that. She is the reason I can barely get any sleep at nights. I have to defend and ensure that my people aren't cast away so easily by this monster." Okibino said. Just then, a black hole appeared in the middle of the destroyed yard. Alexander stepped through.

"Ahhh, sister. I see you are about to complete our mission. And you have done this without the aid of me, I am very impressed." Alexander said. Okibino remained silent. Alexander looked at her as she remained still, and then shrugged. 

"Preparations are complete. Sailor Pluto is ready for 'Travel'." Okibino said. Alexander nodded.

"Good." Alexander said. He turned around to see the rest of the Senshi standing around staring in awe. Alexander frowned.

"Why are the elders here?" he asked as he also noticed DJ, Hino-Usa and Tyger standing around as well.

"She was about to finish off Sailor Saturn." DJ shouted out of nowhere. Alexander turned and looked viciously at Okibino. Okibino became little more than a scared kitten.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Tyger asked DJ silently.

"If my theory is correct, Alexander will try to kill Okibino now." DJ said. Tyger looked puzzled.

"Sailor Saturn is Alexander's Mirai (future) mother." DJ said. Tyger grew wide-eyed, as did Hino-Usa.

"Okibino, why are you trying to destroy me?" Alexander said. Okibino's mouth was open, but no sound was coming from her. Alexander grew impatient.

"You are not the only one that can play God like that." Alexander said and drew his Silent Glaive. The outer Senshi (including Sailor Saturn) were all astonished to see that Alex had the exact same weapon that Sailor Saturn did. He aimed his staff at what looked to be Tyger. Tyger gulped. Alexander gripped the staff with both of his hands and raised the staff over his head. Okibino stood in complete fear. DJ thought quickly and slowed the flow of time down long enough to be able to rush over to Tyger to push him and keep himself out of the way of the aim of the Glaive. Tyger and him were both out of harms way, but in moving they left another person open for attack. Instead of Alexander striking Tyger, he had hit Sailor Venus. A large gash was now visible from her right shoulder to the left of her hip. Sailor Venus lost consciousness and fell knees first, then fell on her right side to the ground. Alexander shrugged.

"One down." Alex remarked.

"No!" screamed the entire inner Senshi clan as they ran over to Sailor Venus.

"Uh-oh. War just started." DJ said out loud.

"World shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted and launched her attack to Alexander. Alexander was creating a hole to disappear into when he turned and the blast hit him. It sent him flying a few feet and landing back first onto the ground. Okibino exploded into Super Sayian and charged Sailor Uranus. Tyger and DJ stood there, while Hino-Usa power up to Super Sayian and met Okibino before she got to Sailor Uranus. Both females began fighting at incredible speed and strength. Tyger and DJ looked at each other, and then to Alexander who was on the ground, and then back to each other with a grin. Both ran over to where Alexander lie and began kicking and stomping him.

"Teach you to destroy my apartment." DJ said while kicking Alex in the stomach.

"Teach you to mess with me." Tyger said as he kicked Alexander in the face. Alexander gathered his strength and cried out, "Silent Wall". A large black sphere formed around Alexander and repelled both Tyger and DJ away from him long enough for Alexander to get up and recover. 

"Okibino, let's go." Alex said. Okibino pushed Hino-Usa away quickly enough to respond.

"Why? We have them right where we want them." Okibino shouted from a far. Alex just looked at her and she immediately complied and began to walk toward Alexander and his black hole. Hino-Usa was not finished with her yet and got in front of Okibino to stop her. Alexander proceeded through the black hole.

"You are not getting away that easily." Hino-Usa said. Tyger snuck up behind Okibino.

"How are you going to stop me?" Okibino asked. Tyger took his cybernetic arm and hit Okibino on the back of her neck. Okibino blacked out and fell face first to the ground.

"Like that." Hino-Usa smiled. Okibino remained unconscious on the ground.

"Glad that is over." DJ said with a sigh of relief. But it was far from over, not by a long shot. Sailor Uranus was slowly approaching DJ. DJ finally turned and looked to see Sailor Uranus grab him by the shirt and pull him close.

"You seem to be the leader of this little group here, tell me what do you plan to do about Sailor Venus?" she asked. DJ, surprised by Sailor Uranus's sudden approach shrugged at first, and then grinned.

"Just let Sailor Saturn take care of her." DJ replied. Sailor Uranus didn't look to relaxed to hear that comment from him. She turned her head to where Sailor Venus laid and Sailor Saturn was already at work healing her. She turned her head back and looked at DJ.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say. We seem to know little about you, but you seem to know a great deal about us. Tell me, how is that?" Sailor Uranus inquired. DJ gulped.

"That's none of your concern. Just know that he, myself, and Tyger are not here to hurt you but to help you." Hino-Usa said powering down from Super Sayian as soon as Tyger did.

"How are we supposed to believe that? You have attacked us before with that blue haired boy." Sailor Uranus asked as she let go of DJ's shirt. Hino-Usa began to walk over to where Sailor Saturn was healing Sailor Venus. As she got closer to Sailor Saturn, she felt an incredible energy as well as a tremendous evil. She shivered once and then put her hands together, fingers intertwined together. Without anyone knowing what was going on, she began to expand her ki and draw powers from Sailor Saturn. She gathered enough of Sailor Saturn's ki to begin to manipulate her own ki to mirror Saturn's. 

"What is she doing?" Tyger asked an even more confused DJ. DJ just shook his head while keeping his eyes on Hino-Usa. Hino-Usa began emitting an eerie purplish glow about her body. Suddenly, her clothes disappeared as she began transforming into a Senshi. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and she was transformed as Sailor Saturn herself, minus the Silence Glaive. Her red hair flowed like wind was blowing through it, unhindered and free.

Tyger and DJ's jaws both dropped open. They couldn't believe that Hino-Usa, their friend Sarah was now standing before them as a Sailor Senshi, let alone the most deadly of them all. And before that, she was a super sayian.

Sailor Saturn quickly grabbed Hino-Usa's hands and placed them on Sailor Venus as if she knew what had happened with Hino-Usa. Immediately Sailor Venus's wound began to heal quicker now Hino-Usa and the real Sailor Saturn was healing her. The cut became little more than a bad memory once they had finished. Hino-Usa stood up and turned to look at Sailor Uranus. Uranus was as shocked as the entire group of girls and Tyger and DJ. Sailor Venus awoke with a heavy breath.

"Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Venus.

"What happened?" Venus asked.

"You were hit by the Silence Glaive. It's my fault." DJ said from out of the blue. Sailor Venus turned to look at him and DJ noticed that her costume was torn from the blow and she was protruding a little.

"You might want to cover that up." DJ said pointing to her costume and looking away. Sailor Venus looked down and immediately covered herself.

"It's ok, once you change back to Minako, your fuku will be fixed when you change again." DJ said. Sailor Venus was blushing red. DJ took notice how embarrassed Sailor Venus was and turned around and walked away from her back to where Tyger was.

"Smooth move." Tyger chuckled. "I wanted to look at her longer."

"Shut up Steve." DJ responded to Tyger.

"How do you know that?" Sailor Venus asked DJ. DJ turned to look at her, then back around.

"Just trust me on that." DJ said red as a beat. Hino-Usa made her way back to DJ and Tyger. Tyger just gawked at her as she still looked like Sailor Saturn. Hino-Usa took notice what Tyger was looking at and smiled. She released her ki and immediately changed back to her former self.

"How did…" Tyger began.

"I'll explain later." Hino-Usa said.

"That still does not prove yourself a friend." Sailor Uranus spoke finally after a few minutes of silence. "Okibino said that you once were exiled to the Dark Moon of Nemesis."

"I have no idea what she is talking about." Hino-Usa said.

"I don't buy it." Sailor Uranus said, turned and began walking away.

"It was because of your friend that Sailor Venus was hurt, but I am leaving you alone for now because you helped heal her." She paused for a few moments. "But if I ever cross you again, I will not hesitate on taking you out."

"I'd like to see you try, Ms. I-can-kick-everyone's-ass." DJ said with a smile to himself. The rest of the Senshi eventually began to follow Sailor Uranus.

"They are morons." DJ said when each one had left. Hino-Usa and Tyger both looked at him.

"Why is that?" Hino-Usa said.

"Because this is Haruka's house. They are trying to keep their Identities secret still and it's painfully obvious we know exactly who they are." DJ responded. Tyger nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, did you see how we kick that Alexander's ass?" Tyger said making fighting gestures and punching the air.

"We should be heading back to Bulma and see if she is alright. Let's take Okibino with us to question her and find out what's going on. Most of all, we need to sit down and have a long discussion about what all has happened with all of us." Hino-Usa said.

"What for?" DJ asked. "Don't you get it? We are in an Anime! We can fuck with this world as we see fit to. Why should we give them a chance to recover and regroup? Let's attack them now while they are still confused about the events that have happened."

"Have you forgotten what we came here to do? We have yet to find Setsuna-san and why should we attack them? We aren't the enemy and they are not our enemy either." Hino-Usa said.

"Because we have been given the chance of a lifetime. We ARE Anime! We know about each person and their abilities, we have been given powers of our own! Fuck, let's use them! We can rule and kick everybody's ass and do with this world as we please." DJ said rubbing his hands together at the end of his little 'Ego Trip'. Hino-Usa walked up to him and smacked the crap out of DJ.

"Do you have the words "I'm a moron" crafted in your head? We were brought here for a purpose, maybe for something bigger than finding Setsuna-san, but for something nonetheless. We are not going to do such things." Hino-Usa said with a huff. DJ rubbed his face where he was hit and tried to prevent himself from hitting Hino-Usa back.

"Fuck I was kidding, don't have to hit me you know." DJ said.

"We are not about to interfere with this world anymore than we have to. Let's go back and discuss with Bulma what we should do next." Hino-Usa said. DJ grunted and Tyger nodded.

"How did you go Super Sayian like you did?" DJ asked. Hino-Usa smiled.

"Like this." Hino-Usa said as she got a few feet away from Tyger and immediately began to power up to Super Sayian. Tyger did the same as well. DJ got a little jealous.

"Fuck you all, man. Let's just go and see Bulma." DJ said. He turned around and walked away heading towards his Mustang. Hino-Usa laughed.

"He always was the jealous type." She said to Tyger. Tyger powered down, walked over and picked up Okibino's body and walked off without saying a word. Hino-Usa looked at Tyger as he walked on.

"What?" she said with a slight chuckle.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander paced back and forth. Okibino was missing and he regretted leaving her behind. He was trying to figure out a way of getting her back without being seen. Suddenly, Meke interrupted his thoughts.

"SIRE!" Meke shouted. Alexander turned his attention to Meke who arrived at his throne out of breath.

"Yes Meke what is it?" Alexander asked.

"Sire, Remember those tales you heard about the legendary Dragon Balls from the world Okibino is said to originate from?" Meke asked. Alexander nodded his head.

"They exist." Meke said. Those words echoed in Alexander's mind. The legendary Dragon Balls from the forgotten lore.

"How do you know this Meke?" Alexander asked.

"Sire, the main legend that the Queen always talked about…" Meke began.

"…The Seven Golden Orbs of Corruption!" both Alexander and Meke said at the exact same time.

"Yes sire, those are the mystical dragon balls that the Queen didn't want anyone to know about. Those sire will aid you in getting the power you seek." Meke said. 

"Now we need to use Setsuna as a way to traverse to 'Goku's World'. Since we now know that the "Dragon Balls" exsist, we need to get a hold of them quickly." Alexander said.

"Sire, there is more. Those Dragon Balls can grant 2 wishes at once." Meke said. Alexander's jaw dropped.

"Sire, if you wish for immortality as well as your full power…" Meke began.

"I will become the ultimate being in this universe. I will have full control over death and rebirth, and I will not die as a result of releasing the power of Death. I can kill without being killed and finally get my revenge on Sailor Moon for my father." Alexander's eyes lit up at the thought.  Meke almost regretted telling him the new information.

"How did you find this out?" Alexander asked. Meke stuttered before answering.

"The Scientist that is with your father has one of them. I sensed she had something on her when she came to this world. When they were not looking, I appeared next to her and used a form of X-ray to scan her. She has one with her, but it's only one." Meke said.

"It's one more than we have." Alexander said.

"Sire, we don't have Okibino with us now. Is it wise to attack them and get it from them?" Meke asked.

"Why attack? Sneak in like you did and snatch it." Alexander commanded Meke.

"Hai, sire." Meke said, walked away and vanished.

"Perfect. With these wishes, I'm guaranteed to be reborn as a female. Plus I won't have to die to use my powers." Alexander grinned to himself.

The door opened to the little cottage out in the woods. Bulma looked up from her computer monitor that she was watching the movies with to see who was coming in.

"Man, this isn't working out the way I had planned." DJ said as he took off his shoes at the doorstop and walked in with socks.

"What was your great plan?" Hino-Usa asked as she did the same.

"I wanted to be able to show that damn Sailor Moon who is able to kill who." DJ said as he sat down on a couch. Hino-Usa sat on the other end. Tyger came in the door with Okibino over his right shoulder. All at once, Bulma, DJ, and Hino-Usa shouted to Tyger.

"Take your shoes off!!"

"Why?" A tired Tyger huffed out as he let go of Okibino's arm and dropped her onto the floor.

"DO IT!" DJ shouted. Tyger grumbled and took his boots off.

"This is so stupid. Why the hell do we have one of our most notorious 'Villains' here?" Tyger asked as he rubbed his right shoulder and popped his neck.

"So we can question her, duh." Hino-Usa said.

"Glad to see everyone back safely." Bulma said. DJ kept on looking at Bulma as if he couldn't get something off of his mind.

"Bulma how old is Trunks?" DJ asked. Bulma looked at him funny.

"He is 19 now." Bulma replied.

"Shit!" DJ said with surprise in his voice. The whole group looked at him.

"What is it?" Hino-Usa asked.

"At the age Trunks is now, most likely Goku has merged with the Dragon Balls by now. That means I won't be able to see him again." DJ replied.

"Oh boo hoo." Tyger said. "We got bigger issues to deal with. Like what the hell are we going to do with the 'Almighty' here?" Tyger asked pointing to Okibino.

"We should contain her in a force field of some sort to contain her so we can figure out what exactly is going on." Hino-Usa said. DJ still looked puzzled.

"What's wrong DJ?" Hino-Usa asked.

"Something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Hino-Usa asked.

"We have one of the enemies already. We just got here. What happened to the drawn out story line and all that? How did we catch her so fast to figure out what exactly is going on? Regardless, we should contain her in a force field. No telling when…" suddenly DJ slapped his mouth shut.

"What's wrong?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ just shook his head.

"Get her in a force field." DJ said. Tyger grunted because he knew he was the only one that could pick Okibino up. So he got up and did so. Bulma showed them to a little tiny room and Tyger placed Okibino inside the room. Bulma went to a nearby control panel and engaged a blue looking light that surrounded the entire room.

"How did you know Bulma had a force field room?" Hino-Usa asked DJ. DJ shook his head.

"I didn't, but you know how these things always turnout the way it needs to be planed." DJ smiled.

"Why did you slap your mouth a while ago?" Hino-Usa asked. Tyger seemed somewhat intrigued in hearing what DJ had to say.

"Because as soon as I said, "No telling when she will wake up" she would have woken up." DJ said.

"You are smarter than you look." A voice spoke. All four turned to look at a conscious Okibino now standing.

"See?" DJ said as Okibino tried to attack, but was held back by the force field.

"What the…?" Okibino said as she touched where she was stopped. A blue light reflected where Okibino touched. Okibino began to bang on the transparent wall as if the world depended on it.

"You aren't going to get out of there anytime soon, so why don't you be a good little girl and tell us what your plan is now?" Tyger taunted from outside of the force field. Okibino frowned and sat down in the middle of the room, motionless and silent.

"Why did you kidnap Setsuna-san?" Hino-Usa asked. Okibino did not flinch.

"Who is this Alexander guy?" DJ asked. Okibino remained silent.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Tyger asked. That got Okibino's attention.

"Leave me alone. I'm not going to talk until you let me out of this cage." Okibino said. Tyger looked at DJ and Hino-Usa. DJ shook his head no as well as Hino-Usa. Bulma got a good look at Okibino. Okibino noticed Bulma as well.

"Are you Bulma, Trunk's Mother?" Okibino asked Bulma. Bulma gasped.

"Never mind about her, we want to know what you are up to this time?" Tyger growled. Okibino just sat and looked at the floor, then suddenly jumped up and exploded into Super Sayian and began banging against the force field as hard as she could. After she gave up forcefully trying to escape, Okibino extended her index finger and shouted 'Crescent Beam'. A yellow beam of energy emitted from her finger and hit the force field, but only shot back and began bouncing around the enclosed space until it hit Okibino on the shoulder. Okibino got mad and then shouted 'Venus Love-Me-Chain.' The attack failed against the stone hard field. Okibino began breathing enough to show, but she was not about to give up. She gathered her might and shouted, 'Venus, Love and beauty shock'. The heart shaped attack bounced off the walls as well, but Okibino caught the attack with her hand and pushed it against the field. It exploded and Okibino was pushed back against the other side of the field. Okibino was fed up by this time and put her palms together.

"Ka Me…" she began. DJ quickly realized what she was about to do. She was going to go for broke. Either she would get out of that field or kill herself trying.

"Everyone, get down!" DJ said. Tyger, Hino-Usa, and Bulma all hit the ground fairly quickly as Okibino used her attack.

"Hame…HA!" Okibino thrusted her palms forward and shot the blue sphere of energy to the field. The field held in place without flaw, but the attack bounced off the wall and hit Okibino with a loud and big explosion. After the smoke cleared from inside the field, DJ, Hino-Usa, Tyger, and Bulma got up and looked to find Okibino unconscious once more.

"Damn it, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." DJ said.

"Is there any thing else you have instead of that little room?" Hino-Usa asked.

"I can make a bed with a force field." Bulma suggested. DJ blinked at Bulma.

"You are speaking English better now." DJ commented.

"The movies you left me helped me a little bit." Bulma said. DJ nodded his head.

"Impressive." DJ remarked.

"How fast can you get the bed with the field working?" Tyger asked. Everyone looked at Tyger.

"What? I wanna know about myself and why she keeps calling me 'Father'." He responded to the looks.

After 30 minuets went by, Bulma had ready the bed they were going to use to hold down Okibino. Tyger walked to the room Okibino was in, Bulma disengaged the field and Tyger began to walk to Okibino. DJ suddenly came to a realization.

"TYGER, SHE IN CONSCIOUS! BULMA ENGAGE THE FIELD!" DJ shouted. Tyger jumped back and Bulma engaged the field as soon as Okibino jumped up to grab Tyger and hit the field.

"Damn." Was all Okibino could say.

"How did…" Hino-Usa began.

"Simple, the blast from the 'Kamehameha' she used couldn't have knocked her unconscious because she didn't take long to charge her blast." DJ said.

"Impressive, but you won't hold me in here forever." Okibino responded in Japanese as she sat down and folded her arms.

"And why not? We have no obligation to keep you fed or anything until you start talking." DJ said in Japanese back.

"I won't talk." Okibino said.

"Fine. Rot." DJ responded harshly and walked away into the living room of the cottage they had. Hino-Usa followed him.

"Are you insane? She is the only one we can find out where Setsuna-san is from." Hino-Usa practically shouted to DJ.

"So what? We will find her on our own accord. She can starve for all I care." DJ responded. Hino-Usa slapped DJ once again.

"You really are more of an asshole than Steve." Hino-Usa said and walked back in where Okibino was being held captive.

"I agree with DJ, let her rot." Tyger said and gave Hino-Usa an 'If-you-even-think-about-hitting-me-I-will-kill-you' look. Hino-Usa let him pass and looked at Bulma. Bulma just shrugged.

"You have seen her powers. She would kill us faster than we can blink." Bulma said and walked into the living room. Hino-Usa turned and looked at Okibino.

"I don't want your sympathy." Okibino said without looking up at Hino-Usa. Hino-Usa sighed and walked to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

"Something doesn't sit right with me about that girl." Tyger said as he opened his Dr. Pepper that he got from the kitchen.

"She is your Daughter." DJ said to Tyger. Tyger spit out a mouth full of his drink. Bulma looked up from her Chai and sat it down.

"What are you talking about?" Tyger asked half chocking on his drink.

"Think about it stupid, she claims so, and you ARE a sayian, right?" DJ said.

"That's bullshit." Tyger said. In the next room, Okibino listened carefully to what was being said.

"Think about who would like you enough to marry your ass and then have a baby by you." DJ calmly said sipping his Dr. Pepper. That pissed Tyger off.

"Bulma here got together with Vegita and had Trunks, so why wouldn't anyone want to be with a man like me?" Tyger shouted to DJ.

"Rude aren't you?" DJ said.

"It's ok DJ." Bulma replied.

"See?" Tyger replied.

"Have you figured out her mother yet?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." DJ said. Tyger got anxious at this point, but didn't show it.

"What are you talking about?" Hino-Usa asked as she came back in from the kitchen. Okibino faltered without anyone seeing. She wanted so badly to know who her mother was. She only took orders from her a few times, but never knew who she truly was.

"We are talking about Okibino's origins." DJ said.

"So out with it already." Tyger said

"Yes, out with it DJ." Hino-Usa said as she sat down and helped herself to some Ramen.

"We already know obviously who her father is which is Tyger because both are Sayian. Isn't that right Oki-Chan?" DJ shouted in to where Okibino still sat. Okibino didn't flinch. DJ shrugged.

"So who is her mother?" Hino-Usa asked.

"Who else do you know has those kinds of powers that she has?" DJ asked.

"Videl?" Tyger asked anxiously. Everyone faulted at the comment.

"No you idiot, I'm not talking about DBZ anymore. Hey that was cool, we all faulted at the same time." DJ said.

"You talking Sailor Moon wise, correct?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ nodded.

"Come on, you can figure out this one Sarah. She is one of your favorite Senshi. This one is easy because of the types of powers she has shown." DJ said. Tyger sipped slowly on his drink as well as Bulma. Hino-Usa thought for a second and then jumped up and shouted.

"Venus!"

"Aino Minako is the mother of Okibino. The White Tyger is the father. That's why she is so messed up." DJ said as he tossed back his can of Dr. Pepper and finished it off. Tyger smirked to himself. He had seen Sailor Venus before and to him, she looked real good. He was happy but did not show it.

"What about the hair?" Hino-Usa asked.

"It's Anime. Anyone can have weird hair. Look at Chibi-Usa. Her mom and dad have very different hair color, right?" DJ said. Hino-Usa nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, why in the hell are we here and how did we each get our powers and what are they?" Tyger asked. DJ and Hino-Usa looked at him funny while Bulma sipped some more on her drink.

"I have the powers of possibility. That means anything that is possible I can make happen." DJ said. Tyger blinked at DJ.

"Here, I'll show you." DJ said and looked at the TV and it turned on without anyone touching it.

"That's a stupid power." Tyger said. DJ looked at him as Tyger took another sip of his drink and suddenly all of his drink spilled out of the can onto his face. Tyger began to gasp for air.

"Wha… What the fuck was that for?" Tyger said outraged, now standing and clinching his fists together.

"My powers don't stop there." DJ said. Suddenly the drink that made Tyger's face wet was now frozen. Tyger couldn't believe it as he tried quickly to get the frozen drink off his face.

"Not bad… now let me show you my powers." Tyger said and began to gather energy in his palms.

"I wouldn't if I were you." DJ said. Tyger ignored the remark. Hino-Usa suddenly went Super Sayian, took Tyger by the shoulder and threw Tyger on the floor.

"No fighting." Hino-Usa said. Tyger grunted.

"What do you have Sarah?" Tyger asked. Hino-Usa smiled.

"I can take a piece of anyone's ki and mirror my ki to match it, no matter how large in size or how great their powers." Hino-Usa smiled and changed back to normal. Tyger grunted again.

"So that's how you were able to become a Super Sayian and also become Sailor Saturn. Pretty nifty." DJ remarked.

"How much does your ice power extend, DJ"? Hino-Usa asked. DJ cleared his throat.

"Remember the Ice Queen from Sailor Moon S?" DJ asked. Hino-Usa nodded.

"I think somehow Alexander placed the four remaining crystals inside my body. My ice powers extend to a great degree."

"I thought the Queen found the other fragments." Hino-Usa said.

"In the movie, she only found one in Japan she said. The other four Alex somehow found and placed them inside of me." DJ said.

"So who or what is Alexander?" Hino-Usa asked. 

"I haven't figured that out yet." DJ sighed. Hino-Usa also sighed.

"Want to know my powers?" Tyger asked. DJ shook his head.

"You just have the standard DBZ powers of a Sayian, plus a tail." DJ said. Tyger looked at his tail and grinned without letting anyone else see.

"But am I as strong as Vegita now?" Tyger asked.

"At what point in Dragon Ball Z?" DJ asked.

"At the end of DBZ."

"Most likely not since you display the powers of a Super Sayian at level 2"

"Ok, how about when Vegita comes out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"The first time he came out maybe, but you haven't used your abilities to the fullest."

"Sweet." was all Tyger could say.

"So what are we going to do about Okibino?" Hino-Usa broke in the conversation.

"The right question would be: What is she going to do with you?" a voice called from the hall doorway. Everyone turned to see Okibino. Tyger jumped up in astonishment as well as Hino-Usa. DJ sat calmly. Bulma screamed and jumped out of the way of Okibino and the others.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I am actually here to discuss things with you." Okibino said. Tyger and Hino-Usa powered up to Super Sayian. Okibino remained normal.

"Calm down, she is still in the little room." DJ said. Tyger and Hino-Usa both looked at the room where Okibino was. She was still there.

"But how…" Hino-Usa asked. DJ got up and touched Okibino. She flickered a bit.

"This is sort of like a hologram. Okibino is producing this with her ki. Tyger you should know that since you can sense someone's ki right?" DJ said. Tyger frowned as he and Hino-Usa sat down.

"Thought you weren't going to talk?" DJ asked. Okibino's image sat down.

"You helped me realize who my mother is. I am in your debt now." Okibino said. DJ looked at her strangely.

"You didn't know who your mother was?" DJ asked. Okibino shook her head.

"I had a theory, but was never quite sure." Okibino said.

"So what do you want?" Tyger asked. Okibino looked at Tyger.

"It's not what I want, but what you three want. You want to find Setsuna, make sure she is returned to the Sailor Senshi and get out of this world." Okibino said. Everyone nodded.

"Alexander has Setsuna still." Okibino said. DJ interrupted Okibino.

"Who is Alexander?" DJ asked. Okibino looked at DJ.

"He is your son."

"That's preposterous. Alexander displays the powers of Sailor Saturn. He can't be my son." DJ said. Okibino shook her head.

"He is your son. That's why we call you and Tyger 'Father' because we think that you and Tyger and Hino-Usa here were once one person." Okibino said. DJ shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't the same person. We may have been when I first arrived in this world, but I'm positive that we are all three totally separate beings." DJ said. Okibino raised her eyebrow.

"So Alexander isn't my brother?" Okibino asked. DJ shook his head.

"That makes it easier to kill him."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. Why are you working with the guy, then trying to kill him behind his back?" Tyger asked. Okibino took a deep breath.

"I want to have revenge on Sailor Moon yes, but I don't want to destroy everyone like Alexander wants. He wants his father to rule everything and leaves no room for mercy in anything he does to anyone." Okibino said.

"Wait a second, I'm Alexander's father!" DJ said in surprise.

"He has it in his head that you would be the perfect ruler of all the worlds." Okibino said. DJ looked at Okibino funny.

"I admit I wouldn't be the best ruler, but why me?" DJ asked.

"Because you are his father, and he has great respect for you."

"Then why did he destroy my apartment and try to extract these Ice Crystals from me?" DJ asked. Okibino looked puzzled.

"He hasn't removed them from you yet?"

"No. He tried to before we got here, but he couldn't finish."

"Why not?"

"Because my neighbor rescued me. He is somewhere in this world also." DJ said. Okibino's image stood up in shock.

"Damn, that means that the prophecy could still come true." Okibino said.

"What prophecy?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ sighed.

"Remember the prophecy that King Endymion made in the end of Sailor Moon R series?" DJ asked Hino-Usa. She nodded though she didn't watch the Japanese version of Sailor Moon; she remembered the prophecy that he gave.

"The earth freezes before the reign on Neo-Queen Serenity. I was told in a dream that I was the cause of that prophecy to come true. Then there IS a reason for me to be here." DJ said.

"I can't allow that prophecy to come true. Then Neo-Queen Serenity will rescue the world from the slumber and they will hail her as their new Queen and everything will occur the way it's supposed to." Okibino said. DJ was lost in thought. He had the powers to control and manipulate ice, but freezing the whole world? He couldn't stomach that.

"I think I'm going to be sick." DJ said.

"Allow me to rid you of that pain." Okibino said as she unsheathed her Blade Beam and held it pointing to DJ. DJ jumped up.

"Wha…Wha… wait a second, I thought you weren't after me this time." DJ asked. Tyger and Hino-Usa stood up.

"Do you not understand yet? If I let you live, then you will freeze the earth, causing Sailor Moon to save it and everything will happen just as it shouldn't." Okibino said and took a swing at DJ. DJ naturally dodged it and jumped out of the way of Tyger and Hino-Usa attacking Okibino. Tyger threw a punch at the image, but Okibino blocked it and they began exchanging punches. Hino-Usa also joined in the fight throwing in punches when she could.

Suddenly, DJ shouted to both Hino-Usa and Tyger, "Sandwich!" Without really thinking, Tyger got behind the image of Okibino and Hino-Usa got in front, both powered up to super sayian as Okibino did, and both took a hold of the image of Okibino and squeezed together. Okibino was in the middle and began screaming with pain until the image disappeared. Tyger and Hino-Usa pressed against one another when the image disappeared, then both shoved each other away.

"How did you know that would work?" Hino-Usa asked after she got a grip of what just happened.

"I really didn't, but I had a hunch. That technique looked like a power Tienshen used from DBZ." DJ said. Hino-Usa blinked.

"I mean Tien as you and Tyger know him." DJ said as he walked over to where Okibino was still held captive in the little room. Okibino looked as if she was in pain.

"What the hell was that for? I thought we were going to talk things out, not attack anyone?" DJ asked Okibino. Okibino caught her breath.

"I was sent to destroy whoever help create that miserable world that I was born into. I don't care about talking things out, I have my own priorities." Okibino said and sat down in the same place she was at before and closed her eyes, ignoring everyone that had entered into the room. Tyger, Bulma and Hino-Usa gathered around where Okibino was.

"She still refuses to talk to us." DJ said.

"Fuck her then, we will save Setsuna without her help." Tyger commented. DJ, Bulma and Hino-Usa left the room. Tyger began to leave, but turned back as he reached the doorway and looked at Okibino.

"My daughter. That's fucked up." Tyger thought to himself and left the room.

End of Chapter 6

Authors notes: Sorry for cutting this chapter so short, but I haven't the time anymore to continue the story in a timely manner. I will try to write as much as possible when I do get some free time.

See you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Study hard and attack! Realti...

Chapter 7

Study hard and attack! Realties become a plot.

DJ, Tyger, Hino-Usa, and Bulma were sitting in the main room of the little cottage Bulma had made for them. The wall had turned into a large screen powered by a projector that Bulma had made that linked to the computer that was at the other end of the room. Tyger and Bulma were sitting on a couch facing the wall. Hino-Usa was sitting on a chair beside the couch that faced the large screen. Okibino's image was in front of the computer. DJ was facing toward the small crowd holding a pointer to point to places on the wall where the images were showing. The Images were of the Sailor Senshi, all formed in a group, almost like a catalog of each Senshi, including Sailor Chibi-moon, plus Tuxedo Mask.

"We will begin with Sailor Pluto, the one we are trying to save. As some of you know, she is the guardian of time in this world. Alexander has captured this one. Our current mission is to locate where Alexander resides, and now that we have help from the rebel, we will be able to fulfill that mission quickly." DJ began. Okibino grunted. DJ cleared his throat in recognition of Okibino's remark. He then corrected himself and continued.

"The secret addition to our little group here will allow us to acquire Sailor Pluto back." DJ said as he hit the wall where Sailor Pluto's image was displayed.

"THIS… is the enemy." DJ said as he hit the image of Sailor Moon. Tyger and Okibino both hissed, but Hino-Usa raised her hand.

"We are… uh yes Sar... I mean Hino-Usa."

"Um, why is she the enemy?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ cleared his throat.

"Because she turned on us and tried to kill us. She is marked as the enemy by us, and Okibino."

"Isn't revenge bad?" Hino-Usa asked. DJ sweat dropped.

"In the series, she doesn't hurt any innocent people, does she? Well, WE would certainly fall under that category. I just wanted to get home, but no she had to kill me! For that, I will not forgive her." DJ said as he turned to Okibino's image.

"By the way, how did you manage to destroy that second Goku?" DJ asked.

"It's an attack that is called, 'The Sickness.' It completely incinerates the person that is standing in front of me at the time. Although, it takes a little time and I still don't understand why Goku stood still for that long period of time. He could have easily moved." Okibino replied.

"It's the world of Sailor Moon, here attacks that are made, be it from enemy or heroine, the opponent stays still for some odd reason. That little rule must have also applied to Goku. Okibino, what all are you capable of exactly?" DJ asked

"I am capable of ascending to Super Sayian level 2; I have other attacks that I learned I have through out my training." Okibino began.

"Your training? For what exactly?" Hino-Usa asked.

"When I was little, I was trained exclusively by my real father and an old friend of his for the day I might come back in time and defeat Sailor Moon before she establishes her true power and makes Sayians a race of outlaws." Okibino said.

"Sayians… We are outlaws in the future?" Tyger asks. Okibino nodded. Tyger then stood up.

"We aren't going to have this bitch change our future and make us live like this are we?" Tyger barked at DJ who was still at the wall. DJ motions Tyger to sit down. Tyger complies and takes his seat.

"We are now fully aware that if we allow the course of things to happen the way they should, this world will be bad for Okibino, Tyger and other sayian… wait a second, aren't you and Tyger the only Sayians here so far?" DJ asks. Okibino nodded her head yes.

"We are the only Sayians so far."

"What about Goku and Gohan?" Tyger asked.

"We could never travel outside of the barrier that binds our worlds from the one where Son Goku comes from. We are like dogs, hunted down by Queen Serenity. She will eventually find both you and me and have us purified or banned from the entire solar system." Okibino finished. Tyger looked uneasy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kill her now before she kills us!!" Tyger jumped up and shouted.

"Patience, that's what this meeting is for." DJ said.

The birds were chirping that day in the woods where a little black haired guy was walking. He stopped and looked up to hear the birds chirping and then smiled.

"It really is peaceful here without all the fighting. I'm glad we were able to save earth all those times." Krillian thought to himself. He continued to walk some more, and then he noticed that he was suddenly in the middle of a city that was bustling with activity. To make matters worse, he noticed that he was suddenly in the middle of the street. A car was heading towards him. He let out a loud "WAAHHH!" and quickly jumped out of the way to the sidewalk. The car blew its horn and continued on its way. Krillian began to look around at the city he was suddenly in. None of it looked familiar to him and he had been to many cities before.

"Where am I? I thought I was far from any city. How did I end up in the middle of the street?" he asked himself out loud. He began walking around the city trying to figure out where exactly he was. He finally came to a sign on a large building that read 'Juuban Shopping Center'.

"Juuban? I have never heard of such a place. When did they build all of this out here?" he asked himself out loud again. "I'd better go back." He thought as he turned around and walked across the street carefully this time. He got to the other side and found more buildings where he was before. Now he was really confused.

"Where did all these buildings come from?" he asked out loud.

Suddenly Okibino felt a new ki coming from somewhere close by. It was pretty large compared to most of the ki she felt here. Tyger also felt the same thing as he looked over to Okibino to see if she noticed the new feeling as well.

"That wraps up everything I have to say. Does anyone else have anything to add?" DJ asked as he noticed Tyger and Okibino's Image looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked Tyger.

"There is a new ki coming from somewhere in the city." Okibino said in place of Tyger.

"Who is it? The Senshi?" DJ asked. Okibino's image shook her head.

"I don't know, but it's bigger than any other human's that I know of." Okibino's image replied.

"Let's go." DJ said surprisingly.

"Where are we going?" Tyger asked.

"We are going to find this new ki that Okibino is talking about." DJ said as he walked into the room where Okibino was. He terminated the force field that was around Okibino. Okibino looked at DJ.

"What are you doing? This has nothing to do with the mission you just stated." Okibino asked.

"And what makes you think you can suddenly order me around?" Okibino asked.

"Look we are in this together now. We could really use your help in finding this ki" DJ replied. Okibino snickered.

"You just want me to come along with you so you can keep an eye on me. The White Tyger is fully capable of finding this ki just as much as I could." Okibino said. DJ's face faulted.

"Are you coming or not?" DJ asked. Okibino shrugged.

"Yeah whatever." Okibino said and began to stand. DJ held out his hand to assist her in standing, but Okibino pushed DJ's hand away.

"I don't need your help in anything." Okibino said as she stood up.

"Then why are you here?" DJ asked. Okibino's face grew stern as she pushed her way through DJ.

"What are you all sitting around for? Let's go." Okibino barked as DJ made his way into the room. Everyone that was sitting for the meeting stood up and began to follow Okibino out of the little cottage. Everyone arrived out side and suddenly Okibino began to fly off.

"Wait, what about us?" DJ yelled to Okibino.

"You figure it out." Okibino yelled back and began to fly away. Tyger also took off and began flying after Okibino. Hino-Usa, DJ and Bulma remained.

"Can the car fly?" DJ asked Bulma. Bulma nodded. DJ opened the door to the Mustang and got in. Hino-Usa got in on the other side. Bulma piped up.

"What about me?" Hino-Usa leaned forward in the two-door Mustang and allowed enough room for Bulma to get in the car. Bulma began to crawl in when DJ asked, "Where are you going?"

"With you." Bulma replied.

"No way." DJ said.

Alexander sat at his throne in the old neither space that was once resided by Queen Beryl. This time, there weren't any large crowds that surrounded the throne like Queen Beryl had. It was all empty space, except for a small dwarf-like creature that would pop up every now and again and the sayian warrior that was now nowhere to be found in the space. The only other was Sailor Pluto that was still bound by her hands by a rope in mid-air. Alexander sighed as he secretly wished to see Okibino suddenly pop up with some new information about their operation. Suddenly Sailor Pluto stirred and awakened once again.

"Glad to have you join us again." Alexander dully said. Sailor Pluto just stared at him.

"Why must you do all of this?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Because I can no longer stand by the side of Queen Serenity. The throne rightfully belongs to my father and only he will end all wars and catastrophes." Alexander replied.

"You never have understood the truth." Sailor Pluto said. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Your father is nothing more than a mere mortal. He wasn't born from any other planet other than Earth. He is just another Earthling." Sailor Pluto said. She then added, "You have no idea who you are up against. The Sailor Senshi will not allow you to take over Earth for your father so easily." Alexander grew tired of Sailor Pluto very quickly. He stood up from his throne and walked over to where Sailor Pluto hung by the rope and bitch-slapped her.

"How dare you speak of my father in such a manor you insolent dog! I should kill you where you hang!" Alexander yelled in her face. Sailor Pluto slowly recovered from the slap and took notice to Alexander's face. A single tear streamed down his face and he was clinching his right fist.

"It's all that damned Sailor Moon's fault that my father went through that death he will never forget and as revenge, I will see to it that everything that bitch loves and cares for most will be destroyed and taken away from her. He deserves to rule the world after what she did to him!" Alexander said.

"You are so blinded by your quest for revenge that you don't see that she did what she did to protect the world that you love so much." Sailor Pluto said. Alexander frowned.

"You know too much already. I don't have need for you any longer." Alexander said. "You will be the first I kill once I have gained my full powers." Sailor Pluto did nothing but glare at Alexander.

"Meke!" shouted Alexander. Meke came running up to Alexander and stop two feet short of hitting Alexander.

"Yes, my lord?" Meke kneeled and bowed.

"Have you been able to penetrate the reality barriers yet?"

"No sire. It almost seems impossible to get through to the other side of the third world. We may have to go to the "No Magic" world in order to successfully penetrate the barrier. Even with the help of Sailor Pluto's time abilities, I am not able to even come close to breaking the barrier."

"Damn, that means we have to face that accursed FBI agent again. Can we travel without him knowing our whereabouts?" Alexander asked. Meke shook his head.

"No sire, we have to go to the area where you father resides in this time." Meke said and bowed again.

"Make it so." Alexander said in a "Jean-luc Picard" voice in English.* Meke replied with a "Hai" and did as was told. With one hand, he cut from top to bottom a hole in the middle of where all three were.

"Jadeite!" Alexander summoned. Jadeite appeared in the middle of the room and bowed.

"Yes sire?"

"We are ready for travel. Take Sailor Pluto and follow us." Alexander commanded. Jadeite also did as he was told. All four walked through the rip in space and as the last person walked through, the rip seemed to heal itself and was no longer there.

Okibino was flying in the air trying to hone in on the newly found ki when she suddenly faltered and landed on a sidewalk, making sure she couldn't bee seen. Tyger immediately stopped and landed close to Okibino.

"Now what?" Tyger asked.

"Alexander is gone."

"What?"

"He is no longer in this world. He has "traveled" outside of this world into the "no magic" world." Okibino said.

"The "no magic" world? You mean our world?" Tyger asked. Okibino shook her head.

"No, the one that DJ comes from." Okibino said. Tyger's face faulted.

"Uhh yeah that's what I meant to say, his world." Tyger finished with a sigh as he remembered he wasn't a member of that world anymore.

"Screw this plan, we are going back and chasing after Alexander. I want to know what he is up to." Tyger said and took off back in the same direction he had come from. Okibino followed behind him a few feet with a big grin on her face. They finally arrived back at the cottage where the mustang was just taking off. Tyger got up right beside the driver's door and knocked on the window. DJ rolled the window down.

"Sup?" DJ asked.

"Bad news, Alex just made a break for our world." Tyger said. DJ's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Because Okibino just told me she couldn't feel his presence here anymore." Tyger said. DJ's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah… sure. Well, hop in and we will go to our world and see what's up." DJ said as he opened the door. Tyger got into the mustang and Okibino followed in on the other side of the now fully crowded mustang. DJ activated the controls and sped up to 88MPH, with a large sonic boom and a brilliant flash of light, the car disappeared.

Alexander, Meke, and Jadeite carrying Sailor Pluto arrive in the real world somewhere on a beach in the USA.

"Meke, where are these Dragon Balls?"

"They are not here sire, we need to cross over the Okibino's world and right now my magic is of no use here." Meke replied. Alexander got very frustrated.

"What do you mean? We are stuck here?"

"F...for the time being sire." Meke replied with fear in his voice. Alexander picked Meke up and pulled him close to his own face.

"You better have a plan." Alexander growled. Meke nodded.

"H...Hai sire. At any moment, they should arrive." Meke said.

"Who is 'they'?"

"Your father and his band of merry men sire along with Okibino." Meke replied. Alexander let go of Meke.

"How?"

"When Okibino was caught, I made contact with her and told her where we were going. She is bringing the car your father has right now that can 'travel' through to Okibino's world." Meke said. Alexander smiled.

"I should have known better than to not trust you my friend." He said while patting Meke once on the back.

"Thank you sire." Meke said bowing.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light appeared over Alex's parties' heads followed by a sonic boom. Out came the mustang.

"There they are sire." Meke proudly announced. The Mustang landed about 50 meters away from the group. DJ was the first to get out.

"Did we make it?" He asked himself out loud.

"Are we back?" Hino-Usa asked. 

"You are just in time." A voice called from behind the group. Everyone got out of the mustang to meet Alexander, Meke, Jadeite, and Sailor Pluto. DJ stanced with Tyger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" DJ asked. Alexander motioned with his hand to get DJ to not fight.

"Calm down otou-san. I have something you want, and you have something I want. Let's make a trade." Alexander suggested.

"Forget it." Tyger shouted and put his hands together.

"Ka-me..." Tyger started to speak.

"Hit the deck!" DJ shouted. Bulma, DJ, and Hino-Usa all quickly dropped to the sand. Alexander remained standing with Meke and Jadeite

"Ha-Me-HA!" Tyger shouted and thrusted his palms out to Alexander. Nothing happened. Tyger blinked.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Tyger shouted again. Again nothing.

"What the hell?" Tyger said.

"You are in the world of 'No magic'. Your attacks won't work here." Alexander said with a smile.

"No, but brute strength will." DJ said as he approached Alexander.

"Not another step, or else I'll have Jadeite kill Sailor Pluto." Alexander said. Jadeite held a sharp looking crystal close to Sailor Pluto's neck.

"Thought this was the 'no magic' world?" DJ asked.

"I had this before we crossed over." Jadeite said with a sinister grin. DJ growled under his breath.

"The car for the Senshi." Alexander said. DJ thought to himself for a second. Tyger stepped over to DJ and whispered to him, "Dude, we can take him on. We have Okibino with us now. Hell, let me just blast the damn crystal out of his hands with a laser shot from my eye. That should work here."

"No, you might hit Setsuna-san. We have to think logically in these kinds of situations. Jadeite is to close to Setsuna to get a god shot at him from here, and if you move anywhere near him to try to get a better shot, she will be dead before you can even make your move." DJ said.

"Dude, I'm a sayian now. I can move faster than any human, especially Jadeite. I can just..."

"No damn it. Your powers don't work here. None of them do. Setsuna is an innocent bystander. If she is hurt by any reason because we tried to save her, then that makes us responsible." DJ said.

"Dude! Jadeite is the one that will be responsible. God how I hate you people always trying to think things out. Grow some balls and take action already!" Tyger growled.

"My patience is wearing thin." Alexander said.

"Didn't your father teach you that patience is a virtue?" DJ said to Alexander with a smirk. Alexander blinked at the question and stuttered a bit.

"Y...yes but in this situation I can not wait any longer. What will it be? The car or your precious time Senshi?" Alexander quickly regained his confidence in the situation. DJ sighed and reached in his pocket, pulled out the keys and held them in his hands.

"Here, now turn over Setsuna before I hand you the keys." DJ demanded. Alexander pointed his index finger up and began to move it back and forth.

"And how do I know that once I turn over Setsuna that you won't keep the keys?" Alexander said. DJ sighed and tossed the keys to the mustang to Alexander. Alexander caught them, but Jadeite did not let go of Setsuna.

"Let her go, now!" DJ commanded. Alexander nodded to Jadeite to make Jadeite release Setsuna, but Jadeite refused.

"Jadeite, release her now." Alexander commanded.

"My lord, what if we turn over Setsuna and they decide to attack us once they have her back in their custody?" Jadeite pondered. Alexander shook his head.

"I have made a deal and I don't break deals." Alexander said. Jadeite reluctantly released Setsuna and pushed her towards DJ and his crew. DJ was now laughing to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Alexander asked. DJ shook his head.

"God, you are all the same. You don't even know how to drive the mustang, let alone use it to 'travel' as you say." DJ said.

"That's why we have Bulma now, old man." Okibino said from behind DJ. DJ quickly turned around to see that Okibino had grabbed Bulma up and was now holding her blade beam close to her neck.

"Shit!" DJ said. "I thought this was the world of 'No Magic', so how..." before DJ could even finish, Okibino began to laugh.

"You idiot, this is technology. Technologies are universal. They work anywhere, any reality." Okibino smirked as Alexander, Meke, and Jadeite began walking towards the car. Tyger grabbed Alexander, held his neck with his arm and picked him up off the ground.

"If that's true, then I could snap his neck in two still with my cybernetic arm." Tyger grinned.

"ENOUGH! TYGER LET HIM GO." DJ shouted. Tyger flipped DJ off.

"Better do as he says, or your precious Bulma will get it." Okibino said. Tyger gritted his teeth and shoved Alexander away. Alexander began to cough, trying to regain his breath.

"Wise choice you have made." Alexander said and began walking to the mustang.

"You fucking double-crosser. You said you would trade us Setsuna for the car, now why do you have Bulma?" DJ shouted.

"We have to know how the car works. Once we have finished with her, she will return to your custody in due time. Till then, I suggest that you leave this place." Alexander finished and got into the car. Okibino stepped close to the car with Bulma in her hands and the blade beam close to Bulma's neck to make sure none of DJ's group tried to interfere." Jadeite and Meke got into the car with Alexander and Okibino joined in with Bulma. Alex just began to get the mustang off the ground when DJ suddenly made a mad dash for the car and landed on it before it got any higher. Alex lowered the car's back end a little bit and forced DJ to slide right off the end of it and land on the ground. DJ looked up as he saw the car increase in speed and with the same light show and sound effects, the car disappeared.

"Fuck" was all DJ could say at this point.

"So now what do we do?" Tyger asked DJ.

"Let's get out of here and regroup and try to figure out something." DJ said while looking around and noticing that Sailor Pluto was gone.

"Now where did she go?" DJ asked. Tyger looked around as well as Hino-Usa and grunted.

"Fuck it, she is gone, at least she is safe. Let's just go." Tyger said.

"Freeze!!" Agent Stoll said with his gun drawn pointing at DJ. DJ froze with surprise and fear.

"Well well, if it isn't our dear old friend Agent Stoll." Tyger said with a grin. Agent Stoll didn't look too happy to see them.

"You don't have anything on us, so leave us alone." DJ said.

"I think 'Kidnapping' is a good start." Stoll said.

"Whom did we kidnap?" DJ asked.

"Ms. Setsuna Meio, your history substitute teacher." Stoll retaliated with. DJ's eyes grew fierce with anger.

"You fool; we just got her back from the kidnapper. If you have followed us thus far, haven't you figured out yet that we aren't the enemy?" DJ asked.

"Alleged aiding in hiding an unlawful alien." Stoll continued. Tyger grew tired of this and shot Stoll's gun out of his hand with his laser eye, then proceeded to walk over to the agent. The agent stanced ready for a good fight, but it only took one swift stroke from Tyger's Cybernetic arm to knock the agent out cold.

"Tyger, just what the hell are you doing!?" DJ shouted as Tyger picked up the agent and threw him in the back seat of the agent's car.

"I'm tired of having to deal with this guy, now get in, we're going back home to figure out what we are going to do next." Tyger replied and got in the front of the car.

"God, now he really does have a reason to arrest us." DJ said as he reluctantly got into the front seat of the car. Hino-Usa climbed into the back seat on the other side where the agent was. DJ just shook his head.

"We are in deep shit now."

End of Chapter 7

Author's Notes: As you may have read in the previous chapter, I am finding little time nowadays to write in my fanfic. That's why this chapter is only 10 pages long. I have already started on the 8th chapter, but don't keep your hopes up for it to be coming out anytime soon. I'm trying as best as I can to write and update when I have the time. So please bear with me. Thank you for all your support.


	8. Chapter 8: A twisted turn of fate Realit...

Chapter 8: A twisted turn of fate. Realities become troubled.

Tyger was behind the wheel of the Crown Victoria. DJ sat in the front seat of the car while Hino-Usa and Stoll sat in the back. Stoll had regained consciousness and didn't look too happy.

"I've been kidnapped by a group of high-school kids." Stoll finally broke the silence. Tyger looked at him from the rear view mirror.

"We aren't high-school kids, you prick. It's your fault your in this shit with us now. We didn't break any laws. You should have butted out. Now sit back and shut the hell up." Tyger barked. Stoll just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This is my job to ensure the safety of America. Any outside hostilities are not tolerated." Tyger just continued driving.

"Where are we going?" DJ asked.

"To the old ladies house that takes care of me. I'm sure she won't mind allowing us to hide out there until we can fix this fucked up situation."

DJ sighed and looked out the window of the car. It was autumn and the leaves were turning colors. DJ always enjoyed looking at the different colors overlooking the city he lived in. The car turned a corner and DJ suddenly noticed that they were passing his apartment complex. He then noticed a red car sitting in his parking space, one that he had seen before and tried desperately to get away from.

"Steve, turn here." DJ said. Tyger did as he was told without even thinking about what he was doing and as soon as he realized where he was, Tyger started to get antsy.

"Why on earth did you bring us here? The FBI will be staking out this place first to find us, you idiot!"

"Someone is in my parking space." he replied as the car came to a stop. DJ got out of the car and headed toward the mysterious car that was in his parking space. Tyger got out as well.

"We don't have the time to get pissed off at some asshole that decided he wanted to take your damn parking space!" Tyger shouted as DJ inspected the car. He noticed that the steering wheel was on the other side of the car.

"Shit. This IS Haruka's car." DJ announced and made a mad dash for his apartment. Tyger now where the car was, started to look at it as well. Hino-Usa pounded on the window to get Tyger's attention. Tyger responded and went to let Hino-Usa out since the door couldn't be opened from the inside.

"'Bout time!" Hino-Usa said. While Hino-Usa was getting out, Agent Stoll took the opportunity to sneak out behind Hino-Usa. Tyger saw him and grabbed his leg, preventing Stoll's escape.

"Just where in the hell do you think you are going?" Tyger grunted as he picked up Stoll by his leg and knocked him unconscious again.

"Is this really Haruka-san's car?" Hino-Usa asked. Tyger shrugged and places Stoll under his arm and began to carry him up to the apartment. Hino-Usa followed Tyger up to DJ's apartment. DJ arrived and opened the door to his apartment revealing three young women and one young girl. The first young lady wore a white button up shirt, brown khakis and dark brown dress shoes. She had short dirty blonde hair and looked almost like a man. The second one had a brown shirt with a black and green bow tie. She had a brown dress and small dress shoes as well. Her hair was turquoise green that reached down to her shoulders. The little girl had on a dark black sweater and a short black dress. Her hair came down passed her ears and the color was dark purple. The third and last lady was easily recognizable as Setsuna.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" DJ began in Japanese.

"We are here to ensure you stay here and not return back to our world." The first woman said in Japanese.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you Haruka." DJ replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Haruka looked at him surprised. He knows exactly who she is, even out of her sailor form he still knew her without giving a second thought. While Haruka was pondering how he knew her, DJ's eyes focused on the young purple-haired girl. He suddenly got very antsy. What the hell was she doing here? Hotaru was always the last to show up in case of an emergency. They always liked to use her as their final card. He must be pretty threatening to them if she was here. DJ grinned as the thought crossed his mind.

"This isn't the time for introductions; we need to get away from here as quickly as possible." Tyger announced as he laid an unconscious agent down on the floor.

"Setsuna-san" Hino-Usa began, "Are you against us as well?" she said with a look of worry on her face. Setsuna lowered her head in confirmation.

"This has to be done. We can not allow you to enter our world any more and we will use any means necessary to see that you don't."

"Well, thanks for nothing." DJ said as he turned to the door to leave. Suddenly, the door busted open and a team of police officers swarmed the apartment.

"Freeze!" one officer shouted as he held a gun point blank to DJ's face. DJ's arms shot straight up to the air. Tyger just closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Hino-Usa put her arms up as well. They had been caught.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sire." Meke said to his master.

"Yes?"

"Sir, they have your father."

"Who is 'they'?"

"The outer senshi and a large law enforcement group from his world. They have him captured in his 21st century home." Meke said as he bowed to his master. Alex got up from where he sat at the small camp they made in the Dragon Ball world.

"We must distract them. Meke, what outcomes are we looking at if we bring father and the outers over to this world?"

"A good chance they would interfere with our finding the dragon balls sir."

"We must take that risk. Summon the power that you need in order to bring all of them here. Do what you must do at any cost."

"At once my lord." Meke said. He then put his hands together and began to concentrate. Suddenly, a deformed shadow appeared beside of Meke. Meke then began to chant something in a totally different language. The shadow stretched and shrank a few times, and then the blackness dispersed from around the creature revealing a gryphon with wings.

"Take flight and steal me a soul sphere. Do not cause any pain, and do not destroy or harm anyone else in your mission." Meke commanded. The gryphon acknowledged his commands with a loud screech as it took flight.

Outside of the apartment, a large police van was being loaded with Tyger, DJ, and Hino-Usa. The now conscious agent Stoll was conversing with the small group of females that were in DJ's apartment.

"Thank you ladies for your tips and your cooperation in capturing these criminals." Stoll said while shaking Haruka's hand. He then turned to Setsuna.

"Will you press charges against these three for your kidnapping?" Stoll asked. Setsuna looked at the three accused from the window and then looked at the agent.

"Yes" she replied. Agent Stoll nodded his head.

"Very well, we will take them downtown and place them in jail until your court hearing. Once again, we appreciate your cooperation in this. After the agent and all of the police left, Setsuna looked into the sunset and lowered her head. Haruka came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is the best thing for them right now. We can't allow them to get back into our world and cause it's destruction. Now they are in a place where we are assured that they will no longer be a threat to us. You did the right thing." Haruka said and began to walk to her car. Setsuna looked up and thought, "Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do after all.

The Gryphon circled the large city overhead, then quickly swooped down and began scaring people with it's ear-splitting screech. Two young teens, one with light lanky purple hair, the other with black porcupine-like hair saw the disturbance and flew over to see what was going on. The gryphon had ensnared a victim and looked like it was sucking white smoke from the body.

"Hey stop! You can't do that to him." Trunks said as he pointed to the gryphon. The gryphon looked at him with a sinister look and continued it's job until no more smoke came from the person. Then the gryphon turned its head skywards and let out a screech before it spread it's wings and took to the sky. Both Trunks and Goten took off after it. The gryphon was obviously no where near being fast enough to avoid the two sayian boys as they quickly stopped it from going further.

"Look Trunks, it's a monster and it's trying to eat people's souls or something." Goten said. 

"You always have an uncanny way of stating the obvious Goten." Trunks replied. The gryphon screeched twice and dove downwards trying to get around the two sayian boys. By the time the gryphon pulled back up to continue on it's way, both Trunks and Goten were in it's path again. It stopped short of the boys.

"So what do you think we should do to him, huh Trunks?" Goten asked.

"How should I know what to do with him Goten? I've never seen a monster steal someone's soul before." Trunks replied. Suddenly, Meke appeared beside of the Gryphon.

"Have you done what I have asked of you, Gryphon?" Meke asked. The gryphon replied with a small screech and belched up a sphere with the same white smoke that looked to be coming from the victim in the city and placed it into Meke's hand.

"Excellent, have you any troubles in completing your quest?" Meke asked. The gryphon looked at Trunks and Goten. Meke turned to look at the two sayian boys who had bewildered looks on their faces. Meke got a good look at the two and then noticed that all of them were hovering in the air.

"How are you able to fly like that?" Meke asked. The two boys looked at each other and then at him.

"Easy, the same way you are flying as well." Trunks said. Meke widen his eyes with expression.

"You can manipulate your ki to allow you to fly? You both look too young to know that." Meke said. Trunks and Goten got real irritated this time.

"He's 19 and I'm only 18" Goten replied.

"Besides, you look a little young yourself." Trunks commented. Meke narrowed his eyes a little then looked at Goten.

"Are you the famous Goku?" Meke asked Goten. Goten put a hand behind his head and laughed.

"No no that's my father. I'm Goten, and this is Trunks." Goten said as he properly introduced Trunks and himself; Trunks sweat dropped.

"We still need to get that person's soul back from this guy, remember Goten?" Trunks said. Goten laughed and replied with an "Oh Yeah." Meke just shook his head.

"I don't want to have to hurt you two boys, so be good and don't interfere with my master's plans." Meke said as politely as he could. Trunks and Goten both looked at him with surprised looks then looked at each other.

"Let's become Super Sayians and scare the hell out of him." Trunks said to Goten. Goten smiled, nodded and both powered up to Super Sayians, complete with golden aura, golden spiky hair, and green eyes. Meke didn't look to thrilled.

"Gryphon, attack." Meke said. The gryphon spread it's wings and claws and began charging to the two boys.

"Want to handle this one, Goten?" Trunks said. Goten smiled and thrusted a hand out to the gryphon. Without warning, the gryphon exploded into many little pieces and fell to the earth. Meke's left eye twitched.

"*Yawn* Is that all you have? Because if it is, you might as well hand over that ball and avoid a fight." Trunks said. Meke had to think quickly to avoid a fight with the super-human boys. Then suddenly it came to him.

"Forgive me my lords, my master's land and its people are under heavy attack and the only defense we have is my lord. He is weak and I was sent to draw energy elsewhere so that we may stand a chance against this evil that is invading our land. This is the only way I know to get energy. We don't have enough people from our land left alive to draw energy from them. Forgive me." Meke said. "If you are going to go up against such adversaries as these, start with the truth." Meke thought to himself. Trunks and Goten didn't look like they were buying it.

"If only my master had the Dragon Balls, we wouldn't even need to do such horrible things in order to overcome the evil in our land." Meke threw in. Goten brighten up quickly.

"Hey we know where the dragon balls are. Maybe we can help you!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked at Goten.

"This guy just attacked the city and you are already so willing to help him?" Trunks asked the young teen. Goten lowered his head.

"But he has a convincing story. Maybe we can help out instead, ne Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks thought for a second. Meke hesitated.

"That wouldn't be necessary. You boys look like you have a lot on your hands already. If my master had the dragon balls, he could acquire his full powers and become powerful enough to destroy the menace that is plaguing our land." Meke said. Trunks looked at him funny.

"Now you sound like you only want the dragon balls for your benefit and not help from ridding this so-called evil from your land." Trunks said while giving Meke an "I don't trust you at all" look. Meke got a little worried.

"No my lord, it's not that at all. If my master had the dragon balls, he will acquire his full potential and easy rid us of this evil. The evil that haunts us is extremely powerful and by all means, you are very powerful but I'm afraid that you are not powerful enough to rid our land of that evil so easily. If we could do it without anyone else being hurt, we would have, but this was my only choice. If we had the dragon balls, my Master would become the world's most powerful ruler and he would easily rid our land of the evil." Meke said, but wasn't so sure he should have thrown in the "all-powerful ruler" bit. It was Trunks' turn to brighten up.

"All powerful? Ok We will help you find the dragon balls under one condition." Trunks surprisingly responded with. Meke brighten up greatly. He was glad #1 because he didn't have to fight them and #2 that he accomplished his mission without having being told to do so. "Name the condition and my Master will do his best to accommodate the condition."

"Your master once he has vanquished the evil will have to fight me and Goten." Trunks demanded. Meke blinked twice. Did he really challenge his soon-to-be all powerful master? No way, either this guy had a true death wish or was very stupid. Meke reluctantly agreed and both boys took off to the city.

"We need to get mom's dragon radar, and then we will finally have a fight after all these years. I just hope this guy isn't as weak as his servant." Trunks said. Meke heard the comment and simply froze. Were these boys really that powerful? Now he had worries that he may have made a wrong decision but it was too late for that. He suddenly remembered if he had stayed away as long as he did, he needed to contact Alexander. So with great hesitation, he created a portal in the middle of the sky and gazed into it. "Come in, my lord Alexander." The portal became blue inside and an image of Alexander appeared in the middle of it.

"What do you have to report, my companion?" Alexander replied. Meke was happy that he was getting the dragon balls, but he had a severe worried look on his face and it showed.

"My lord, I have failed, but however I succeeded." Meke told him this way Alexander would allow him to speak before he started to fuss at him. That's exactly what he did.

"What do you mean you succeeded but failed?" Alex was concerned about the failure.

"My lord, I got the soul sphere, but was stopped by two young men. The made me give the sphere back to the owner." At this time, Alexander's eyes were turning red. "Wait my lord, I'm not done yet, have patience and be joyous. I may have lost the soul sphere, however I have those two same young men helping me in acquiring the dragon balls!" Meke reported with great pride. Alexander's jaw dropped.

"If this portal allowed me to touch you, I would simply hug you right now. Superior work Meke, you have done well. Acquire the dragon balls and report back to me." Alexander said.

"There is one condition my lord." Meke said. Alexander grew wide-eyed. "What is the condition?" Alexander asked. "You must challenge and meet in a battle the two that are helping me find these dragon balls. You and only you." Meke replied. Alexander scoffed.

"Condition met. Well done again Meke; Do as I have commanded and return as soon as you acquire all the dragon balls." Alexander said. At this time, Trunks and Goten returned with the dragon radar. They saw the portal and decided to take a look at the so-called all powerful master. They were surprised to see what they did.

"This is the guy that's going to rid the land of the evil? You are going to need our help after all." Goten said. Meke faulted and turned to see the two that were insulting his master.

"Please have more respect for Master Alexander. He is quite powerful and he will become even more so after we finish in our mission." Meke replied. Trunks and Goten moved Meke out of the way and peered into the portal. Alexander stood back a few feet on his end. Who were these disrespectful teens? Okibino caught notice of some purple hair in the image of the portal and decided to take a look for herself.

"How dare you show your disrespectful faces you dogs! If I were there right now, I would have you turned over on my knee and show you a thing or two about respect." Okibino shouted to the two in the portal. Trunks just smirked and Goten didn't look too impressed.

"Put your fighting skills where your mouth is and come and show us what for." Trunks responded with. This pissed Okibino off very badly. She immediately exploded into a super sayian.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, you little insects." Okibino shouted. Trunks and Goten both stood back in awe.

"A female sayian?" both teens said simultaneously. Okibino calmed down a little at that remark, but still remained in super sayian form.

"And she is a super sayian! This is incredible." Trunks noted. Okibino stared at both teens and quickly realized one of them.

"Trunks-san?" Okibino said. It was Trunks' turn to grow wide-eyed this time.

"How do you know me?" he asked. Okibino returned to normal.

"Before you fight with my master, you will have to answer to me first. No exceptions." Okibino replied. Trunks' face lit up.

"It's a deal." Trunks said and flew off to begin to find the first dragon ball. Goten accompanied him. Alexander just stood in awe. Okibino went back to what she was doing.

"Uh... That's all Meke. Help them in your mission and succeed with speed. Since we have come closer to getting the dragon balls than I had predicted, leave my father and his party in the real world for now. They will be safer there." Alexander commanded. Meke bowed and closed the portal. He then took off to locate the two sayians.

"Was that really a female super sayian Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks kept his eyes straight.

"I have no idea, Goten. It certainly looked like one."

"I hope it is, we will have a better fight with her involved. We should just go and destroy this evil that that guy was talking about and forget the dragon balls." Goten suggested. Trunks shook his head no.

"Think about it, if she really is a super sayian and she couldn't defeat the monster, then it must be pretty powerful. Besides, I want to fight that guy at his full strength. That other guy certainly talked real big about him." He replied.

"I get to fight the girl; you already called dibs on that purple dressed guy." Goten said as Meke began to approach them slowly. Trunks faulted.

"But this makes things different Goten, This is a female super sayian. The purple guy won't be much of a challenge." The purple haired sayian responded. Goten frowned.

"You already called him though, it's not fair Trunks!" Goten began to whine. Trunks sweat dropped. Meke began to hear the two boys.

"Ok, ok you get the girl and I'll fight the little scrawny guy. But please don't beat her up too much Goten; I want a crack at her, ok?" Trunks said. Goten moped.

"It won't be my fault if she isn't strong enough to hold her own ground. Besides, once we get the dragon balls, that guy may be a worthy fight." Goten said. Meke took this time to involve himself.

"I assure you, my master is quite a worthy opponent. He may in fact succeed you when he reaches his full potential." Meke said.

"Is he completely human?" Trunks asked Meke. Meke wasn't too sure how he should answer that.

"How do you mean?" Meke asked.

"Is he a sayian at all? Is he from earth?" Trunks rephrased the question. Meke nodded. Trunks frowned.

"He's human. He will be an easy victory." Trunks said and looked straight ahead once more. Meke sweat dropped. Were these teens actually THAT powerful? No possible way. A beeping sound could be heard at that time. Trunks pulled out the dragon radar as it showed the current position of the one-star dragon ball.

"Mom took one of the dragon radars, but at least she left behind a spare one. We are close to the first one." Trunks said as he increased his speed and left both Goten and Meke behind. Meke gasped.

"Does he really want that badly to fight my master?" Meke asked Goten. Goten nodded.

"He hasn't been in a good fight in a long time. We both haven't, that's why we are looking so forward to fighting your master and that girl sayian." Goten replied. Meke was tired of being in awe, so he decided to have just a blank face. Goten just looked at him, then decided to catch up to Trunks. He took off and left Meke by himself. Meke gathered up all the energy he could muster and tried like hell to keep up with the boys. At that time, Trunks had landed and was in search for the dragon balls. Goten quickly joined him and both were searching high on a mountain looking for the dragon ball. Meke took a while but finally caught up with the two teens and landed. He stubbed his toe as he landed and let out a yelp, then kicked the dirt where he stubbed his toe with his other foot. Out of the mount of dirt came flying the first dragon ball. Trunks lifted his left hand and caught it before it got any further away; "One down." He said.

"Lord Alexander, we should let the scientist go." Okibino said to Alexander. Alexander turned and looked at the female sayian.

"Now why should I do that? I am not done with her yet." Alexander replied. Okibino had a worried look on her face.

"Sire, the scientist is the mother of the purple-haired teen." Okibino said. Alexander raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, he isn't as powerful as I thought. I will not let her go. I need her to ensure our father doesn't move from the no-magic world until I have acquired my full powers." Alexander said. Okibino looked at Alexander very seriously.

"My lord, Trunks is a sayian like me. He is a very powerful opponent. Do not under estimate him." She replied. Alexander waved her away with his hand.

"Fool, as soon as I acquire my full powers, he will be no match against death. So go back to not worrying about me. I can take care of myself." Alexander said as-a-matter-of-factly. Okibino twitched, but then realized he was right. No one will be able to stand up against the powers of death and destruction. Bulma approached Alexander.

"My son will throw you around like a rag doll. He has helped save the world many times before. Take her advice, don't under estimate him." She began, but was silenced with a hand held up in her face.

"Don't discuss with what you have no idea about, got it woman?" Alexander said. Bulma grew angry.

"Don't you dare hold you hand up to me like you own the world! You are nothing and as soon as my son finds out what you have done to me, both him and Goten are going to wipe the ground with your carcass." This pissed Alexander off.

"Woman, if I didn't have the manners and respect for women that my father taught me, I would have slapped you to the ground by now. Stay silent and stay out of my business." Alex profusely yelled. Bulma backed down surprisingly and left Alexander alone.

After some time has passed…

"Ok, we have 6 of the 7 dragon balls; now let's locate the last one, Goten." Trunks said to his counter-part. Meke had just now caught up with the two sayian teens and landed behind them.

"It's about time you showed up. We are doing all the work for you here." Trunks welcomed Meke. Meke sighed out of breath. How in the hell could they move so fast like they were? Was Okibino this powerful and simply not show it? Before he could think anymore, they had already taken off. Now they were on the way to where Alexander was because Bulma had the last and final dragon ball. They quickly arrived and landed just outside of the camp area where the dragon ball was. Alexander looked up to Okibino as she stood up and looked outside of the camp area.

"What is it onee-chan?" Alexander asked. Okibino pointed to the two boys that were making their way into the camp. Alexander stood up to greet the two boys.

"Welcome, I trust you have the dragon balls with you." Alexander asked. Trunks looked disturbed. Goten shook his head.

"We only have 6 of them. We were on our way to find the last one when we…" Goten suddenly stopped as he saw Bulma come out of one of the tents. Goten waved a hand to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, what are you doing here?" Goten asked. Bulma ran up to the boys.

"I'm so glad you are here. These people kidnapped me and held me hostage." Bulma said to Trunks. Alexander faulted.

"We needed her assistance in traveling to this place." Alexander tried to defend himself. Trunks walked up to Alexander with a death look in his eye.

"How dare you kidnap my mother. You will pay dearly for this." Trunks said and raised a hand to strike Alex, but a beam of energy separated the two. Okibino was on the other end of the beam with her sword.

"Step back if you know what is good for you." Okibino said. Trunks tried to shove Okibino away from him and Alex, but didn't move her at all.

"I warn you once more, step away from Lord Alexander." Okibino said. Trunks complied.

"Hurry up and wish for your full power so that I may tear you from limb to limb for kidnapping my mother." Trunks said and took out the dragon balls and placed them on the ground. Bulma looked at Trunks.

"Trunks what are you doing? Don't give them the dragon balls." Trunks turned and took out the dragon ball from his mother coat that she had and threw it with the other dragon balls. The dragon balls began to brighten as they all came together. Bulma looked at her only son as if to say 'Why?' to him. He looked back and told her, "This guy promised me a good fight if he got the dragon balls. I will repay him twice over for kidnapping you, trust me." Trunks said with a grin. Goten popped up and added, "And me too. I've got dibs on the girl Trunks, you promised." Trunks smiled.

"You can have her, this bastard is mine." Trunks said. Alexander held his hand up.

"First, my wish." Alexander insisted. Trunks nodded. "Make it fast, I'm going to beat you into the ground, and you had better not wish to be more powerful than me." He replied. Alexander smiled, and then frowned.

"How do I make my wish?" he asked. Goten walked over and lifted his hand in the air.

"I bid you shenlon, arise and grant this guy his wish." Goten shouted to the sky. The dragon balls glowed, the sky began to grow dark and what looked like bolts of lightning covered the balls and then suddenly there was a small explosion as the dragon started to form. When it was all said and done, the dragon hovered in the sky looking down at the small party. Okibino looked up in awe at the dragon as did Alexander and Meke.

"How many wishes do you get with the dragon?" Alexander asked without taking his eyes off the dragon.

"Two wishes, nothing more." The dragon replied. Alexander smiled and thrusted his arms upward towards the dragon.

"Dragon, grant my wishes. I wish for my full powers and for immortality." Alexander said. Trunks looked at Alexander.

"You lying bastard!" He said as he took off flying towards him to attack Alexander, but was held back by Okibino holding her blade beam to his mother's neck.

"Back off." Okibino replied and Trunks complied as the dragon's eyes grew red. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and struck Alexander. The bolt surrounded Alexander and empowered him. His screams of pain and pleasure came from within said bolt. Then suddenly the bolt disappeared and the figure that was inside of said bolt collapsed. The dragon had granted the wishes and recessed itself back into the dragon balls. All 7 of the balls rose off the ground and hovered in the air for a second before separating and shooting in 7 different directions. Okibino sheathed her blade beam and checked on the collapsed figure. The figure had long purple hair and was no longer in the armor that Alexander was in. This one was in a sailor fuku, complete with mini-skirt, bows on the back of her and the front. Alexander was no more, as the figure was a female instead.

"My lord, are you alright?" Meke shouted as he ran up to the girl, but was shocked to see it wasn't Alexander but a female that lie in his place. The girl's eyes opened and she sat up and held a hand to her head.

"Did it work?" she asked, as she slowly opened her eyes and took a look around her. Meke stepped back in awe.

"My lord, you are a female now." Meke said while bowing at her feet, scared out of his wits that he may have done something wrong. She put a hand on Meke shoulders and rose him up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine Meke, its ok you didn't do anything wrong." She smiled. Meke's heart was pounding in his chest.

"Who are you and what have you done to that guy in the purple armor?" Trunks said with anger in his voice. The girl stood up and brushed herself off. Okibino could not stop looking at her in fear and confusion. He had done it, he got his full powers, but why was he suddenly a she? Alexander looked at herself.

"Damn, now I am female. This will put a cramp in my plans."

End of Chapter 8.

Authors notes: God almighty! I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me long enough but I'm done. Now I have much more time to work on the story. I can finally finish it, but I fear that since I waited too long, this story may now only be written for me. Oh well, onwards to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Enter the Sailor Senshi! Fina...

Chapter 9: Enter the Sailor Senshi! (Finally!) Realities become a mind game.

Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Meke, and Okibino gawked at a now female version of Alexander. She looked surprised herself. The dragon has granted the two wishes but why was Alexander now a female? Alexander began to look at herself and noticed the sailor fuku. She began to smile, and then laugh maniacally.

"It worked. It really worked! I have my full powers! I am Sailor Saturn herself! I now possess the powers of death, destruction and rebirth… This now means…" Alexander said then walked over to Trunks and looked dead at his face.

"Kill me, if you can." Alexander said in his new form. Trunks did not hesitate in becoming a super sayian. When Okibino saw this, she also became super sayian and tried to get in between the two. Alexander held up a hand to Okibino.

"Stay back if you know what is good for you." Alexander said without taking his eyes off of Trunks now powered up to super sayian. Trunks grinned.

"You just made the mistake that will cost you your life you witch. You might have survived if she interfered. Now pay for kidnapping my mother, bitch!" Trunks shouted as he began waiving his arms around in a strange manner and finished with holding his arms out, both his hands held together at the index finger and thumb.

"Burning Attack!" He shouted and launched a large ball of energy/fire at Alexander. Alexander held his ground and pulled out his Silence Glaive.

"Silent Wall!" Alexander shouted and surrounded herself with a dark sphere of energy. The attack of Trunks was simply absorbed into the wall. Trunks blinked and gritted his teeth.

"Child's play." Alexander said as she dusted her hands off. Trunks unsheathed his sword at charged at Alexander. Alexander gripped her Glaive and began to block the many attacks of Trunks. Trunks attacked and swung his sword like his very life depended on it. Alexander wasn't able to withstand Trunks powerful offensive and Trunks quickly broke through Alexander's defenses and got a perfect shot to Alexander's stomach. The sword sank into Alexander's body like a knife to butter. Alexander quickly went down to her knees in pain and laid before Trunks. Trunks powered down from super sayian and lifted the sword above his head, blade facing downward to Alexander's body. With a loud war cry, Trunks thrusted the sword into Alexander's chest and twisted the sword to cause Alexander even more pain. Alexander let out a deep and loud screech as Trunks pulled the sword from her body and chopped off her head. Alexander's body lay motionless as her head rolled a few feet away from her body. Trunks re-sheathed his sword and kicked some dirt on the now lifeless body.

"Did you think you could win against me so easily?" Trunks said and spat on the body. Meke fell to his knees as Okibino had a slight grin, but tried to hide it.

"Ok Goten, take this girl out quickly. I want to go home. This wasn't the challenge I had hoped for." Trunks said. Okibino quickly stanced as Goten powered up to super sayian. 

Suddenly, Alexander's lifeless body began to rise and heal itself. The head that was detached floated over to the body and re-connected itself back on. Trunks flung around to see the head back on the body and Alexander slowly opened her eyes and got a serious look. Trunks' teeth gritted as he wasted no time in powering up to super sayian and gathered immense energy in the palms of his hands. Before Alexander could react, Trunks shouted and released the powerful burst of energy, engulfing Alexander and completely eradicating Alexander into nothing but dust. When the smoke cleared, there was no body this time to regenerate itself, as Alexander was completely blown away by Trunks blast.

"He doesn't seem to learn, does he? Or she, whatever." Trunks said and nodded to Goten to attack Okibino. Goten thrusted himself forward to attack, but was stopped of a small purple explosion. After the dust settled, Alexander was back in full form, not one scratch was on her. She dusted herself off and stanced again. Now Trunks was quite pissed off. This girl was going to go down one way or another. Trunks, still in super sayian form quickly flew over to Alexander and began punching and kicking Alexander. Alexander took every blow and was thrown around like a rag doll and finally thrown into a nearby mountain. The mountain collapsed where Alexander had landed. Trunks scoffed.

"What good is it going to do her to be immortal if she can't put up a fight for nothing?" Trunks commented. The mountain began to move and all the rocks that had fallen over Alexander suddenly blew away, showing Alexander walking over to where Trunks was. She had her Silence Glaive in hand. Trunks got fed up and began to fly over to where she was. He was suddenly knocked back over to the camp as Alexander used her `Silence Glaive Surprise' attack on him. Trunks landed with a thud, unconscious and no longer super sayian. Alexander arrived shortly thereafter and picked up the unconscious sayian by his hair.

"Now it's my turn." Alexander said with a smile. Trunks began to regain consciousness as Alexander's eyes began to glow purple. She threw him away from her, not very far, but away from her nonetheless. She took her Silence Glaive in both her hands and raised it up above her head.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Alexander said as he took a mighty swing at Trunks. A large explosion followed where Trunks lie. The explosion threw Bulma, Okibino, Goten, and Meke back a few feet. When the dust settled, Alexander stood victorious and Trunks' lifeless body remained still. Trunks was dead at the hands of Alexander. Alexander looked as if she had just finished a marathon race, completely drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Dying and coming back takes a lot out of you." Alexander smiled at Meke. Both Bulma and Goten's eyes began tearing up as they knew they lost their companion. Alexander looked at both of them and smiled. "I win." Goten exploded into super sayian form and began to beat the living shit out of Alexander. Alex never knew what had hit her and as Goten finished taking his anger out on Alexander, he launched her into the sky and brought his palms back.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goten shouted with tears in his eyes and thrusted his palms forward and launched the famous attack at Alexander. The attack swallowed Alexander and caused a large, loud explosion. When the smoke had cleared, nothing remained but the dust that settled to the earth. Goten still in the same position as he was when he launched his attack, began to breath heavily and fell to his knees as he mourned the lost of his life-long companion. Suddenly and without warning, Alexander stood up before Goten. Goten's eyes widened as he saw Alexander back with not one scratch on her.

"Settle down, I'll bring Trunks back if he means that much to you." Alexander said. Goten blinked twice as did Bulma. Alexander closed her eyes and walked over to where Trunks' body lie motionless. She extended her hands over the body and an eerie glow of purple was seen between Alex's hands and Trunks' body. Alexander lost consciousness and collapsed on Trunks' body. Trunks began to breath and he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked down at an unconscious Alexander laying over him. Trunks quickly got up and moved away from her body and he began to breath heavily. Trunks was ok, not sure where he was or what was going on until he turned around and saw his mother and his partner looking at him like they had seen a ghost. Bulma and Goten both quickly ran over to Trunks and grabbed him a hug. Trunks still not sure what was going on, hugged his friend and mother, then broke away.

"What the hell just happened?" Trunks asked. Goten told trunks what had just happened and that after he killed Alexander again with the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha, he came back to life and raised Trunks back to life as well.

"I felt you die, Trunks-kun, then the weird lady just brought you back to life without a reason or anything. That's why she was laying over you like that. You didn't win, you were dead and she brought you back to life." Goten said. Trunks looked over to Alexander who was now conscious and began to stir.

"We need to do something with this witch. She is too powerful to leave alone and running around." Goten nodded in affirmation with Trunks and both began to walk over to where Alexander lie. Then suddenly they were in a building. Both didn't think much of where they were until both opened the door to the building and stepped outside to an active city, bustling with activity.

"What the hell is going on now?" Trunks asked rhetorically. "Where are we?" Goten asked. They both took a look around and saw that they were not where they just were.

"The witch must have transported us to somewhere different. We must find her and destroy her." Trunks said.

"But she is immortal Trunks, how will we defeat her? Plus she has tremendous power! She killed you with one stroke." Goten said. Trunks looked at his companion seriously, then suddenly took notice of an energy that he was familiar with.

"Let's go Goten, I have a feeling if we find this ki that I am sensing, we will get some answers, then we will both return to where that witch is and destroy her." Trunks said as he launched himself in the air. Goten followed close behind him, both leaving some very confused and very scared people behind them.

"What is that energy I am sensing? It's coming from the west part of this place. It's a… sayian! Two of them, it has to be; I haven't felt energy like this in a long time. It must be from Goten and Trunks." Krillian thought to himself. Without hesitation, he took off into the air to find the mysterious ki. He left a lot of freaked out people behind him as well.

"Monster!" some one called out and started the crowd running through the streets screaming. (Like always.)

Alexander walked back over to where Bulma, Okibino, and Meke stood in awe and surprise.

"Where did they go?" Alexander asked Meke. Meke blinked and then spoke, "Master, they were here just a few seconds ago, now they have disappeared."

"Any ideas as to where they went?" Alexander asked Meke. Meke thought for a second then reacted with a surprised look on his face.

"They are both now in the queen's world in the past."

"We must go there, but first, we will retrieve my father and his party. He must also see the destruction of Sailor Moon." Alexander replied.

"Yes, my lord Alexander." Meke replied and cut a hole in the middle of the space that they were standing in the camp. Meke held his hand up to the portal giving Alexander first passage. Alexander looked at Meke.

"You will no longer call me Alexander. Though the name is the one my father has giving me, I am no longer Alexander. Refer to me by the name of 'Lydia'." Alexander spoke. "That goes for all of you. I am no longer Alexander, my name is now Lydia. You will refer to me by that name from now on." Lydia said as she walked into the portal. Okibino followed behind Lydia. Meke had to catch and throw Bulma back into the portal.

Back in America…

The jail cell stunk of raw sewage and unwashed bodies. Tyger was facing the prison bars, leaning against them and holding them with his hands. His face was also pressed against them. His tail was waving back and forth, dragging itself on the ground. DJ was sitting on the same bench that Hino-Usa was. Hino-Usa was hugging herself against DJ, crying. DJ had his arm around Hino-Usa's shoulders, trying to comfort her. But he himself also needed some comfort. He had never been in jail before and he was trying to figure out why all three of the suddenly were there. The door at the end of the hall way opened and Agent Stoll walked in to the room where the cells where. He walked to the one that Tyger, DJ and Hino-Usa were sitting in and stopped in front, just out of reach of Tyger.

"If you tell me how you caused that large crater to appear at the beach we found you all at, and tell me where the green haired woman is, I will ensure that the judge goes easy on all three of your sentences." Stoll said. DJ got up and walked over to the bars.

"Look I already told you that #1 I have no idea how the hell the damn crater got there in the first place and #2 we have no clue where the green haired woman is alright!" DJ yelled at Stoll. Stoll didn't seem too convinced.

"What the hell are we doing in here anyways?" Tyger asked.

"For starters, Aiding and hiding an outsider from the FBI, grand theft auto, kidnapping an FBI agent, destruction of public, private and government property. Should I continue?" Stoll responded with. Tyger looked away.

"If you just tell me where the woman with the green hair is, this will all be over with, you will have the minimum sentence available and you can go back to your college and get back to your lives."

"Why do you want Bulma so damn bad anyways? What has she done to you?" Hino-Usa asked. Stoll looked at Hino-Usa as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"So, the woman does have a name. That will help out greatly, thank you for finally cooperating with me. I will see to it that you have the smallest sentence possible." Stoll said as he walked away from the cell. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside of the jail. A red light filled the hallway as an alarm went off indicating a breach in security. Stoll raced out of the hallway and shut the door behind him. Tyger looked around and suddenly realized the danger.

"Get back as far as you can and get on the ground, now!" He yelled to DJ and Hino-Usa as he did the same thing. Both complied and did as was told. Suddenly, the door to the hall way blew apart. Okibino stepped in with her blade beam in her hand. She walked over to where the three were and took a swing at the prison bars and cut them open effortlessly. She bent back the bars that remained allowing escape of the prisoners inside.

"Move out, we have little time." Okibino shouted. Tyger didn't hesitate and got up and joined Okibino. DJ and Hino-Usa remained behind.

"Move it, or be moved forcefully." Okibino shouted. DJ and Hino-Usa complied and all four walked out into the hallway where the door was blown away. They were met with an army of men holding guns to all four of them.

"Freeze!" the leader shouted. Okibino turned to Tyger.

"There is a portal outside of this holding place. You have your powers back, now use them to get to that portal. I will stay behind and keep them occupied." Okibino said. Tyger nodded and blew a hole in the wall, leading out of the building to the front of the jail where the outer wall was. Tyger jumped through as the men began to open fire. Okibino took every bullet with her speed and ensured that no one was hit. Once all three were out, she took her blade beam and swung it at the legs of each individual man, causing them all to be hurt, but not kill them. Within moments, the entire army was on the ground in pain from the blade of energy. Okibino jumped out of the hole to meet with a series of bullets flying her way as well as the other escapees. DJ slowed the flow of time down before the bullets hit their targets and caught each and every single bullet that came their way. After about 10 minutes of bullets flying, all the guns that were shooting at them had run out of bullets to fire and the men behind them were re-loading while all four made a dash for the blown open gate and the portal that lie just behind it. Stoll came out of nowhere and took Hino-Usa in his arms and held her hostage.

"Do not pass through the gate, or else she will suffer lead poisoning." Stoll demanded. Hino-Usa powered up to super sayian and threw Stoll over-the-shoulder style, took his gun, and crushed it before Stoll even knew what had happened. All four made a dash for the portal. Tyger, Hino-Usa, DJ, and Okibino got into the portal and had it close behind them before the men in the jail were able to fire again. Suddenly, all four were in the middle of the same city that Krillian, Trunks and Goten appeared in. Okibino disengaged her blade beam and put it away. Meke was busy collecting energy from nearby innocents. Lydia walked up to the group to greet them, no longer in her sailor fuku, but now in a purple tank top and long baggy shorts.

"Welcome my friends. I trust your escape was a safe one?" Lydia asked. Tyger looked at the newcomer strangely.

"You… are someone I know." Tyger said sensing her ki, but was confused by her looks. Lydia smiled.

"Indeed I am the one that was formerly called Alexander. You may now call me Lydia, as I have gone through some obvious changes." She replied. Tyger busted out laughing

"You look too proud to be a woman now. What the hell happened?" Tyger snickered. Lydia narrowed her eyes, pulled out her hen shin (transformation) stick and transformed into Sailor Saturn, complete with sailor fuku and silence glaive. Tyger's jaw dropped as Lydia took a mighty swing at Tyger with her Glaive and killed Tyger on impact.

"I have acquired my full powers. I am now death and destruction and rebirth." Lydia said as he held her hand up. Tyger's body slow levitated off the ground. Lydia's eyes glowed their usual purple glow and her hand glowed the same. Suddenly Tyger took a deep breath and regained life. She lowered her hand and Tyger dropped to the ground. Tyger was in pain, but was alive once more. DJ and Hino-Usa just remained frozen with surprise.

"Oh shit, we are in it now." DJ said as he knew what had happened with Alexander, or Lydia or Sailor Saturn or whomever he/she is now. They were in it now, but not as they thought.

The group of girls were at Rei's temple gathered around the table with the outer senshi on one end and the inner senshi on the other end.

"So you mean to tell us that The White Tyger is back, a new enemy has surfaced and there are others that are joining them from outside of our reality?" Ami said. Setsuna nodded.

"This situation is even more grave that we thought. There are more of the sayians here than the time before. They have gained incalculable power and they are all being lead by the knight that you saw in your dreams." Setsuna continued. Usagi stood up.

"This is our planet and we are not going to allow them to take it over, it doesn't matter how powerful they are."

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple this time. The knight is after you. He will not stop until he has you and your throne. He will go to any means necessary to get you, if it means the destruction of the world and everyone in it, including himself." Setsuna added. Usagi gasped as did the rest of the inner senshi.

"Why is he after her so badly? What did we ever do to him?" Makoto asked. Setsuna shook her head.

"It's not what you have done, it's what you will do." Haruka added. Usagi looked at Haruka.

"What we will do to him?" Usagi asked. Haruka shook her head.

"It's not 'we' it's what YOU will do." She added. Usagi looked confused.

"In the future, you will exile him and everyone else that does not accept cleansing from the Ginzhushou (silver crystal). He has come back in time before you have claimed your throne in the 32nd century. The earth will freeze over in the 21st century. After you awaken, you will use your powers to re-awaken the world in the 32nd century and all those that have evil in their hearts will be cleansed by the Ginzhushou. If they do not accept cleansing, you will exile them from the earth to the 10th planet of nemesis. Remember Prince Demando? He went after you for the same reasons, fortunately you defeated him and restored the future for all of us. However, Alexander as the knight is called, will try to succeed where Demando has failed. He will find you and try to kill you." Setsuna said with a grave face at the end of her little speech. Usagi gasped once more.

"There has to be a way to stop him from doing this." Rei said. Setsuna nodded.

"He is trying to gain his full powers and in order to do that, he has to get the Ginzhushou from you and use it to acquire his full strength. We must stop him before he can acquire his full strength." Setsuna said.

"Then let's go." Minako said and stood up to leave, but Michuru stopped her.

"The princess must stay here and allow us the guard her." The aqua-haired woman said. Usagi protested.

"I'm not going to allow all of you to go into battle and get yourselves killed on my account. I am going and there isn't anything you can do about it except follow me and protect me on the battlefield." Usagi said and marched out of the temple. Luna ran up to meet Usagi in a huff.

"Usagi-Chan, there is a monster in the middle of the city taking people's souls. You must do something about it." Luna finished with a sigh. Usagi nodded as the rest of the senshi joined her outside. Usagi turned around.

"They are attacking the city." She said.

"It's a trap your highness, they are trying to lure you out so they may get the Ginzhushou from you. You must not go." Haruka said. Usagi closed her eyes and turned her back to Haruka.

"The people of the city are having their souls taken, I can not stand by and allow that to happen. Either you are joining me, or you are staying behind." She said with her head held up high overlooking the city. The inner senshi joined her without hesitation. The outer senshi stayed behind.

"We will help you, if you promise to only help if you are needed." Haruka said. Usagi nodded her head and took her brooch in her hand and began her transformation. The other senshi got their respective hen shin (transformation) sticks out and began their transformation into the Sailor Senshi as well.

"What are you doing here Krillian? What is this place?" Goten asked the small fighter. Krillian was just as confused as the rest of them were. Trunks looked to the sky and noticed the massive amounts of energy coming from the city. Krillian and Goten noticed the same thing, and without warning, all three took off back into the heart of the city.

(Finally the battle has come!)

"Ahh we have some unexpected visitors, lord Al… uh Lydia." Meke said as he landed, filled with the energy of the souls he had taken.

"Those people are not dead, right Meke?" Lydia asked. Meke grinned while he saw the three outsiders land. "No my lord." Meke lied. Lydia had a distrusting look on her face, but dismissed her doubts as she saw the three approaching.

"3…2…1…" DJ said out loud. Tyger turned to a building's rooftop and anticipated the next of the arrivals.

"Hold it right there!" a voice came from the rooftop Tyger was looking at.

"There they are, fire, death, whatever you have, attack!!" Meke shouted. At once, Tyger, Okibino, Lydia, DJ, Hino-Usa, Trunks, Goten, Krillian and Meke fired whatever attacks they had at the top of the roof.

"Hey, we aren't involved in this, why should we help you?" Tyger said as he stopped firing. Hino-Usa, DJ, Krillian, Trunks, Goten, Lydia and Okibino stopped at once. They were all surprised that they all had attacked the same point all at once without thinking to do so. The owner of the voice had barely gotten away with a well timed 'Venus Love Me Chain' that snatched her away from said rooftop. All 9 of the senshi had dropped down to the ground level.

"We need to take this battle elsewhere where no one will get hurt." Lydia suddenly shouted.

"They are beginning the war. Should we interfere now?" Zoë asked. Zeke shook his head. The long awaited battle had finally begun and it was nearly time for their divine intervention. Cyd, Zeke and Zoë were well hidden from the view of the battle. Cyd was pre-occupied.

"Shouldn't we just leave it to my guys? They will wipe the floor with both the senshi, and the 'mistakes'." Cyd questioned. Zeke turned to him.

"The 'mistakes' as you so call them aren't just mistakes. They have a purpose, unfortunately they have been led astray and we must show them the way back. That Goddamned Meke is going to be the death of our worlds after all." Zeke said. Cyd patted him on the back.

"Let's at least wait and see who is victorious before we truly reveal ourselves. Who knows, Meke might just decide to take them all out, then we won't have to worry so much about 'who goes where' and the balance of things and so on so forth." Zeke punched his hand away.

"Damn you Cyd for creating your people with so much power. Everyone here is lucky they don't have to put up with Vegita, Goku, Gohan, or even Piccolo you gave them so much power." Cyd grinned on the inside and decided to increase the steaks a little bit. But he had to make sure that Zeke was pre-occupied with his so-called love.

"Oh yeah, what about the biggest 'mistake'? She has the powers over death, destruction and rebirth. Now she can literally do as she pleases and it's Zoë's fault!" Cyd said. Zeke had Cyd in a throat choke hold before Cyd knew what hit him.

"How dare you blame her for the things you caused in the first place! If it wasn't for your screw up in the explosion of Namek, Goku wouldn't have ever left your world and none of this would have ever happened. And that tyrant Frieza shouldn't have been able to cause such a large explosion to rip a hole in the realities to begin with. You will learn your place, young one!" Zeke said as he let go of Cyd's neck. Cyd rubbed his neck and just flashed Zeke a "Go-to-hell" look behind his back. Zoë kept herself from laughing out loud. It was funny to see the two brothers to fight like they did, but this time it was serious. All three of their divine positions were in danger of being forfeited all because Cyd wanted to see if his Z warriors could fight against her Sailor Senshi. Cyd was always the competitive type, but it was strictly forbidden in the order of Titans to have one world interfere with another. If any Titan wanted to do that, they had to join forces and make an all new world with their combined efforts. But since that wasn't the case, they had to go about fixing the screw up Cyd caused. They simply couldn't directly interfere with any large group of people, they only could help one chosen warrior from their own world. Since Sailor Moon traveled in a group and was the destined queen, Zoë couldn't count on her. She was a ditz anyways. Cyd had to create an all new warrior as well because his men were already pre-destined with their own futures.

"Take the fight outside of the city at once!" Lydia commanded. Okibino and Meke complied as they took off towards the skies. Meke grabbed up Lydia in his arms and all three headed out of the city. Trunks, Krillian and Goten wasted no time in following them.

"Damn, they are getting away!" Tyger shouted and launched himself after them. Hino-Usa had gathered enough ki to allow her to fly and she grabbed DJ in her arms and took off after the others. The senshi stood in awe for a moment.

"They are heading away from the city. Let's follow them this way no one will be hurt by our war." Ami said after she followed the blips on her visor. The senshi nodded and ran after them.

"Here is a good place." Lydia said as they had found a clearing about 20 miles away from the city. Meke landed, Okibino followed, right behind came the three Z warriors. Soon Tyger and Hino-Usa still carrying DJ joined them. DJ broke free as soon as his feet touched the ground and made a bee-line over to Lydia.

"Just what the hell are you doing? You stole my car, kidnapped Bulma, and had us thrown in jail…"

"Hold on pops, I didn't have you thrown in jail, the senshi did that part. Don't blame me that I had to leave you behind. You would have interfered with my destiny in acquiring my full powers." Lydia responded. DJ blinked.

"What the hell happened to you anyways, last time I checked, you were a male, now suddenly you are female. What's up with that?" DJ asked. Lydia scoffed.

"Father, you of all people should know that in order to achieve my status as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth that I needed to change into a female." DJ blinked once more.

"Holy shit, you really are Sailor Saturn now aren't you? But wait a second, you screwed up. As soon as you unleash death you will die too, but you didn't. You killed Tyger and survived. How the hell did you do that?" Lydia smiled.

"A wonderful suggestion made by my friend Meke here, Yes I realized also that if I did possess Death, that as soon as I unleashed the power to kill, that I myself will die also. So what better way to counter-act death than with…" Lydia began

"Immortality!" DJ and Lydia said at the same time. DJ's eyes grew very wide.

"So you basically are the perfect villain now. No one, not even Goku as Super Sayian level 4 could even match your powers. No one, not even Kami-sama himself can stop you. But why? Why have these powers? I know you from what I have seen of you. You care for life and you don't want to take over the world, nor wish to destroy me or Tyger or Hino-Usa. So what is your motive?" DJ asked. Lydia smiled.

"Simple, revenge. You are quite correct in your assumptions. You are just as smart as I remembered you. I want revenge for you. You will never kill off Sailor Moon in your present state, nor could you ever. That's why I had to come back in time and receive my full powers. Neo-Queen Serenity was smart, she knew that this would happen, that you would produce a spawn that will seek revenge for your tragedy,  so she prayed to the Ginzhushou to make me a male when I was born instead of a destined female. But, she did not count on the Seven Golden Orbs of Destruction to aid me in my quest." Lydia finished. DJ pondered and then realized, "The Dragon Balls! That's why you wanted so badly to go to the other world. You wanted the dragon balls so you could wish for your full powers and since the dragon grants 2 wishes, you used the other wish to make yourself immortal and more powerful… than any other anime character in history." DJ said while trailing off on his last sentence. Lydia smiled.

"Yes yes, and now my father, we can take our revenge out on Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi and prevent your expulsion to nemesis!" Lydia said. This both made DJ very happy, but also disturbed him.

"So after you kill Sailor Moon, then what?" DJ asked. Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"By the way, you can still be stopped." DJ said. Lydia raised an eyebrow. DJ put his hand to his head.

"God, you STILL don't pay attention do you? Kill me, or Hotaru a.k.a. the Sailor Saturn of this day and you will cease to exist." DJ said. Lydia's jaw dropped at those words. She hadn't thought about that.

"So I really must keep you and Mother alive. Damn I hadn't counted on this." Lydia said.

"You can bring people back to life, can't you? So there isn't too much to worry about unless they find something like the 'Dead Zone' and entrap you like they did Garlic Jr." DJ said. Lydia looked confused when DJ said that. DJ sighed. "Never mind, here they come now." He said as the senshi arrived.

"You wasted most of your energy getting here. Not like it matters, I could kill you in one stroke either way." Lydia said. Sailor Uranus jumped in front of Sailor Moon.

"You will not get the Ginzhushou this time…" Uranus' voice trailed off as she saw Lydia as Sailor Saturn, then looked back at Hotaru as Sailor Saturn. She quickly got the idea.

"Retreat! The knight somehow already has his full powers. GET THE PRINCESS OUT OF HERE NOW!" Uranus said. Trunks and Goten stanced and fired a couple of ki blasts where the senshi's escape was available.

"Hold it! What the hell is going on, why are we here and who are these girls in the tutus?" Trunks asked. Sailor Mars got irritated.

"These aren't tutus, they are fukus. We are the Sailor Senshi. We fight for love and justice." Mars explained. Trunks busted out laughing.

"That's a great fairy tale to tell little kids, but I want the real answers." Trunks started with a smile and finished with a serious look. "Where is my mother?"

"She has her." DJ said as he pointed to Lydia. Lydia narrowed her eyes.

"Traitor. I'm doing all of this for you." Lydia cried out as Trunks walked over to Lydia.

"Give me my mother back and no harm… oh shit." Trunks began and then recognized Lydia. Lydia smiled.

"I will give her back to you soon, now is not the time, not just yet." Lydia said and turned to Sailor Moon.

"First my revenge." She said as all of the senshi gathered around Sailor Moon in desperate attempts to shield her.

"Trunks, you and Goten fuse and create Gotenks. We need all the power we can get. Your target, gentlemen is that woman right there!" DJ shouted pointing to Lydia. Lydia's hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she heard those words. Her own father, betrayed her. Trunks and Goten wasted no time in doing their little dance and touched index fingers.

"Fusion!" a large explosion followed and afterwards, Trunks and Goten were both gone and one sayian remained, in super sayian form. That sayian was the combination of Trunks and Goten, creating Gotenks. He stood in super sayian 3 form, complete with golden aura, emerald eyes, and the thing that distinguished a super sayian from super sayian level three, the extremely long spiky hair. Gotenks just chuckled. DJ turned to Hino-Usa and Tyger.

"Fuse!" DJ commanded. Tyger and Hino-Usa blinked for a second, then nodded. Hino-Usa mirrored her ki to Tyger's and transformed into a super sayian. Tyger also went super sayian and both followed what Trunks and Goten did to the precise movement. "Fusion!" after the dust settled, There stood Tyger-Usa, a combination of Hino-Usa and The White Tyger. The face had the same cybernetic implants as Tyger, the other side had a deep mixer of Tyger and Hino-Usa. Tyger-Usa had Hino-Usa's swelled chest, and covered by a vest that was buttoned up just like Hino-Usa's except orange. The pants were white and baggy looking except in the center of the waist where the obvious bulkiness was. Gotenks had the same type of clothing on, but the vest was not buttoned up. Gotenks brought his hands back and gathered incalculable energy in the palms of his hands, while Tyger-Usa did the same thing. At once both combined sayians began their attacks.

 "Kill her before she gets to the princess!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she gathered energy to launch her attack. "Everyone at once! ATTACK!" she said and raised her hand.

DJ stood there wondering what he could do to help out, at that time, Okibino also powered up to super sayian level 2 and began her attack 'The Sickness" as well. DJ had no other choice but to simply guide all of the attacks and ensure that they all hit their destination, Lydia. Krillian also reared back and launched his attack.

"World shaking!" shouted Sailor Uranus

"Deep Submerge!" shouted Sailor Neptune

"Dead Scream!" shouted Sailor Pluto

"Mars, Flame sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!" shouted Sailor Jupiter

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" shouted Sailor Venus

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" shouted Sailor Mercury

"Starlight, Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Death, Reborn Revolution!" shouted Sailor Saturn a.k.a. Hotaru

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" shouted Gotenks

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" shouted Tyger-Usa

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" shouted Krillian

"Ooh-Wah-Ahh-Ahh-AH!" shouted Okibino

Every attack was precise and accurate as far as the destination were thanks to DJ. All of the attacks combined and launched the biggest, hellatious, most powerful, most deadliest of attacks in all of Anime, 'The Final Doom'. Lydia was simply helpless and did nothing but shield her face with her arms as the bright light of the attacks came closer and closer. The light engulfed Lydia and her screams of pain and torture were apparent as the entire blast completely eradicated her. After the blast mowed right through Lydia, DJ quickly lifted his arms up to guide the blast to the heavens.

"Zeke! That blast will tear a hole in all the realities! We have to interfere now!" Zoë begged. Zeke opened his eyes from his deep meditation as he realized what he now had to do. He appeared in space just as the 1,000 times bigger blast than him came hurdling towards him. Zeke extended his arms out to catch the blast. His hands came in contact with said blast and continued on it's course with Zeke attached to the end. It blew right through the planet Mars and left no remains. It blasted it's way through the asteroid belt, leaving no debris of whatever it came in contact with. It created a hole right through the middle of Jupiter and a few moments after the blast, Jupiter completely imploded and collapsed on itself. Zeke was still on the other end of the blast when it plowed right through the planet of Saturn and took with it a large chunk, causing the planet to look like a crescent moon. It continued on it's course and eradicated the planets of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Zeke was fed up by that time he reached the outer rim of the solar system and flipped underneath the blast and kicked it into a black hole. The blast caused a reaction in the black hole and caused the black hole to collapse and plug up. Zeke's hands were scorched from holding onto the blast for so long. He quickly shook his hands, trying to get them to stop burning.

"These mortals have far more power than I had thought." He thought to himself as he saw the damage done. There was a path of nothingness that reached from the earth all the way to the outer rim of the solar system where the blast had traveled. Anything that was in the way was either destroyed or was mutilated by said blast. Zeke quickly returned on the path and began undoing the damage that had been done.

At once, everyone collapsed. The Sailors of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto no longer had their sailor fukus on and were now in their traditional forms. DJ looked up and saw that Lydia was nowhere in sight. They had done it, their enemy was no more. Okibino was the first to stand up and get an estimate of the damage. Everyone had used up every ounce of energy on those blasts, and she was also feeling pretty drained. She looked over at DJ.

"What the hell did you just do? I felt more energy come out of me when I used my attack than I had ever released before." DJ lifted his head up and smiled.

"At the last second I realized that Lydia was immortal…" DJ began.

"DUH Braniac!" Okibino said. DJ frowned and continued. "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, since Lydia was immortal, it was going to take everything everyone had in order to completely destroy her. So I drew out every spareable ounce of energy that everyone had and used it to fuel the blast even more. It took a lot, but we did it. We destroyed every molecule and atom that made Lydia. She is destroyed." DJ said with a smile and collapsed. Okibino looked over to Gotenks and Tyger-Usa who had separated now into their respectful parts. Trunks and Goten were out cold, Tyger and Hino-Usa were out as well. Now that Okibino looked around, everyone was unconscious. She also took notice that Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were no longer in their senshi forms. They were clothed in their regular clothing. Okibino grinned and fell to the ground, back first. She looked up at the sky. They had done it, the threat was eliminated and now she had her final mission, to destroy Sailor Moon. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. Sailor Moon was so drained from that large attack that it would be child's play to finish her off. Okibino thought now would be a good time to rest since everyone else was passed out as well. Her mission was soon to be completed. She closed her eyes and smiled, then passed out.

End of Chapter 9.

Author's Notes: Don't go away, it ain't over just yet!

See you in Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10: Titans intercept! Realities ...

Chapter 10: Titans intercept! Realities become more complicated.

Okibino awoke to see Sailor Saturn standing over her. She quickly jumped up and saw everyone beginning to wake up. She turned around as Sailor Saturn helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Saturn said to her. Okibino stood up and put a hand to her head. She was still feeling pretty drained, and her vision was impaired slightly.

"I think I'm alright,  how about everyone else?" Okibino asked. Sailor Saturn walked over to each individual and began healing them and restoring their lost energy. Okibino looked over at the group of girls that were not dressed as Sailors.

"What are they doing here? How did they get involved?" Okibino asked rhetorically. She got a closer look at the group and saw that all of the group were Sailor Senshi, but in their regular forms. She blinked trying to get her vision straightened out. She still had a massive headache.

"Why did you turn traitor on me, Okibino?" Sailor Saturn asked. Okibino blinked at her. Then she looked closer as her vision corrected and saw Hotaru still lying unconscious. She turned to Sailor Saturn and saw Lydia stop her healing and grabbed Okibino by the throat. Okibino was still weak from the energy drain. She couldn't break free of the hold that Lydia had her in.

"Answer me! Why did you turn on me, Okibino?" Okibino gasped for air. They had failed, as Lydia was still alive.

"We both have our mission to destroy the Neo-Queen Serenity, but you were to become all powerful. I couldn't allow someone to have absolute power as you do to survive. The Sailor Senshi of Saturn isn't good, has never been good, and will never be good. You would have eventually wiped us all out for your plan to take over the world. All Saturn Senshi are like that. Who else could bring the great sleep?" Okibino said as she breathed in as much as she could. Lydia's grasp closed tighter around Okibino's neck.

"You damn fool, were you not even paying attention to what I had to say? All I wanted was revenge for my father's insufferable death and nothing more. He would have made himself the ruler of all our realities. I was just a helping hand in it." Lydia said with tears in her eyes. "You were also cast aside to make this world a so-called better place, how could you turn against me like this?"

"Sailor Saturn was never meant to be revived unless there was a threat to the world in which case she would have stepped in and sacrificed herself to rid the planet of evil. If Saturn stays revived without a cause, she will eventually become the bringer of the great sleep. You know this as well as I do. I had to try to stop you. You will become corrupt as you were when you were on your power-trip to become the ultimate Sailor Senshi of Saturn. The dragon balls satisfied your desire for power for now, but what about after Sailor Moon is dead? Then what? You will want more power. That's why Saturn is never to be revived, because she has too much power. Power corrupts and bring the desire for more power." Okibino replied and stopped talking. Lydia let go of her neck and Okibino breathed in and coughed 7 times. Lydia had tears streaming down her face when she heard all of this.

"You think you suffered a great tragedy by simply refusing to be cleansed by the Ginzhushou? I fought for this planet before you were even an itch in your dad's pants! I'm a lone warrior, and I refused cleansing from the Ginzhushou because otherwise I would have lost a great portion of my powers in the cleansing process. And to be banned… to be exiled to Nemesis because I needed to remain as powerful as I was to continue to serve this bitch we called 'Queen'. Your losses are nothing. I never knew my mother. I only know her now because I am here in this time, while she is still alive and naive. Because I thought I was still serving this planet the best way I knew how to, she exiled me regardless! Don't give me your 'pity party' whining excuses because I no longer want to hear them. I am after all threats to this world, and if you are one of them, by heaven's grace you better be helped because I won't rest until you rest in pieces. So shut your whiny mouth!" Okibino shouted at Lydia with tears in her eyes.

"So why didn't you stop me from gaining my powers when you could before the two boys brought me the 7 golden orbs of corruption?" Lydia asked. Okibino looked dead at her face as Lydia turned her head, trying to fight back and hide the tears in her eyes.

"Because, you are my exile brother. You were there for me when I didn't have anyone else to turn to. You brought me back to life when I died the first time our father's came to this place. I wanted you to gain your powers so that you may succeed in killing the Queen before she has a chance to proclaim her rule over this planet, because I failed many times. However, you weren't just out to kill Neo-Queen Serenity, you were after the entire senshi clan and you kidnapped Sailor Pluto to gain her powers and abilities. You want more power and you will stop at nothing to get them." Okibino said with dried tears on her face. Lydia kept looking away, still trying to hide her tears.

"I did it for us. I did it all for us! The only reason I kidnapped Sailor Pluto was so that I may gain the abilities of time-travel and go further back into time before Sailor Moon even establishes herself. Then Meke told me about the 7 orbs and I discontinued the plan for taking Sailor Pluto's powers. I haven't killed anyone needlessly as I promised you before we even started on this mission. Anyone I did kill, I immediately brought back to life. No harm, no foul. Just like you asked me to. Spare the innocent and destroy the guilty. Well now I have that power. We can continue fighting, and in the end when the war is over, I can bring back everyone and leave the Queen dead." Lydia said, finally letting go of her tears.

"You idiot, if you turn someone against someone else, doesn't matter if they die and come back to life, they will go after that same person over and over again until they themselves die again or they have killed their enemy. Then you raise them back to life, big whoop! They will just go at it again, over and over and over. It's one big endless cycle! Damnit, I knew I should have stopped you from gaining these powers. You aren't responsible enough to know who to have kill and who to bring back to life. You weren't even supposed to involve the rest of the senshi, nor the Z senshi! Now that you have, they will just be after each other in the end. You know good and damn well that sayians are fighters and Sailor Senshi are protectors of the peace. It's like oil and water, they don't mix peacefully!" Okibino finished and turned her back to Lydia. Lydia began to sob at this time, and ran off back into the city. Okibino looked back and saw Lydia as she disappeared into the city and softened her face.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh on her, but damn she has got to learn the balance of things." Okibino said. She turned around and saw most everyone was coming to. DJ was already on his feet, as he was the first one Lydia had healed. Tyger was also awake and felling alright as he was the second and last person Lydia had revived fully. Both overheard the heart-wrenching story. Okibino walked over to them.

"Don't say a word of this to anyone if you value your mouths. I may not be able to kill you because her and my life depend on it, but don't count on me being soft and not cutting out your tongues." Okibino said silently to both Tyger and DJ. Both understood the consequences if they said anything and both kept their mouths shut.

"Princess, are you alright?" Haruka asked as she helped Sailor Moon to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine Sailor Uranus, are you and everyone else ok?" Sailor Moon asked without looking at Haruka. Haruka nudged her, and Sailor Moon looked up at her and noticed that she wasn't Sailor Uranus any longer.

"What has happened? Where are Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn?" Moon asked.

"Cut the crap. God don't you understand that we already know that Haruka is Uranus, Michuru is Neptune, and we know the identities of everyone else? Quit the secrecy shit already!" Tyger said. Moon blinked.

"Your highness, it seems we have lost our Sailor Senshi forms." Haruka said.

"How is that possible?" Moon asked. Haruka shook her head indicating she had no clue.

"How did you make this happen? I know it was you somehow, you are after us all." Haruka yelled to DJ. Mercury got up and scanned the area, then something told her to scan into space. She did that and was awe struck at the results she had found. She noticed that each of the planets starting from Mars and further away from the sun had been destroyed or close to being destroyed.

"Our combined efforts of destroying the false Sailor Saturn is what caused this. The blast went into space and destroyed each of the planets, minus the moon, earth, mercury and Venus." Sailor Mercury concluded.

"Why spare Mercury, Venus, the Earth and the Moon?" Sailor Venus asked as she joined the conscious group. Sailor Mercury shook her head.

"It didn't spare anything that was in it's path. The blast didn't stop once it reached into space. The blast hit each of the planets as it was heading away from earth." Mercury finished. Venus thought to herself.

"The planets have different orbits, they couldn't have been in the way of the blast." Venus said really cranking her brain figuring out that problem. Mercury sighed.

"When we called upon our combined efforts, the planets must have aligned themselves to increase our powers. As if they fore knew this one event that would take place. It would take them years to move into alignment directly one right after another." Mercury stated.

"Or the blast had an extremely large gravitational pull as it was traveling through space and pulled each of the planets into it's path." DJ said taking a stab in the dark. Mercury looked at DJ.

"Whatever the case is, the planets are no longer there, that's why Haruka and everyone else is no longer in their Sailor Senshi forms." Mercury finished.

"Is that false Sailor Saturn finished?" Rei asked as she too stood up conscious. DJ began to shake his head, but Okibino quickly looked at him as if to tell him to keep his mouth shut. DJ looked back at her.

"Hell no I am not staying quiet about this." DJ suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at DJ. DJ began to tell them, but was silenced by Okibino facing the senshi, back turned to DJ and had her blade beam unsheathed and operational behind her back so that no one could see except DJ. She slightly tilted her head and looked back at DJ with her eyes and grinned. DJ kept silent.

"What did he say, Sailor Venus?" Rei asked as DJ spoke in English and no one knew English here they thought except for Sailor Venus.

"He doesn't wish to stay quiet about something." Venus replied. Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"Keep quiet about what?" Haruka asked DJ in her tongue. DJ shook his head.

"Who cares, the witch has been destroyed, and now will someone please tell me how we got here?" Trunks asked. DJ, Haruka, and everyone else that was conscious turned to look at him.  Okibino powered up to super sayian form. Trunks looked over, as Okibino stood behind Sailor Moon with her blade beam drawn and about to strike. Trunks quickly pulled out his own sword, and threw it blade first at Okibino. Okibino drew the sword closer to cutting off Sailor Moon's head, all the while, Sailor Moon did not notice anything. Haruka saw that Trunks had thrown his sword to Sailor Moon, and she tried to run over to push Sailor Moon out of the way, but the sword flew far too fast for her to catch up. The sword hit the blade beam and knocked it out of Okibino's hand. Okibino grasped her hand as Haruka reached Sailor Moon and pushed her away from the sayian.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Haruka shouted at Okibino. Okibino, recovering from her energy loss, still had enough strength to pick Haruka up by the neck.

"Completing my mission." She said and tossed Haruka aside. Trunks powered up to super sayian.

"Assassin. You aided in abducting my mother. This means we must be enemies." Trunks said, then suddenly Trunks lost consciousness and powered down from super sayian and fell to the ground. Okibino did the same thing, as both had used up their last bit of energy to become super sayians. Tyger scoffed.

"I bet I could beat her ass now." He said. DJ chuckled.

"Yeah, you would beat up on a whipped puppy when it's down." DJ said as he walked over to the senshi. Tyger turned red with anger at the remark.

"So what are you going to do with the others now that they aren't senshi?" DJ asked Sailor Moon. Moon didn't know what exactly to do.

"We will continue on protecting this planet, with or without them. What other choice do we have. Would you join us and assist us in place of our losses?" Moon asked. DJ's head jerked back as if he couldn't believe she even asked him that question. Moon looked serious into DJ's eyes.

"I beg of you. I am eternally sorry for killing you those years ago. I had to do what I could to protect my planet; and now, I am in dire needs of your assistance." Sailor Moon begged DJ. DJ could not believe what he was hearing. His killer, his murderer, the only reason for having such anger and hatred in his life was asking for forgiveness and also asking him to join her in the fight against her would be killer. Something that he actually wouldn't mind happening. What could he say?

"Hell no, if anything, I'm going to assist them. Your outer senshi betrayed my group and you killed me and you always run around saying you won't forgive, so how am I supposed to forgive you?" DJ said, then added. "For killing me and my friend, I will never forgive you. In the name of all those that never got forgiveness, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon looked at DJ with tears in her eyes.

"You are going to exile me to the planet nemesis just like you did Prince Demando and his group. Hell I don't blame him for trying to take over your throne. And now that I see what you are capable of, asking forgiveness and just hoping that everything will be ok, I face you from the side of destruction. I will assist Lydia in seeing you destroyed. It's pay back time." DJ finished nobly. Sailor Moon fell to her knees and began to cry. Haruka glared at DJ as DJ took his leave.

"We are going to go and recover now, when we get back, you will not be spared." Tyger said as he followed DJ. Hino-Usa stood up and walked over to Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with them. Don't worry, I won't kill you and I'll try to make sure they won't either." Hino-Usa said, bowed and turned and caught up with her party. Sailor Moon watched them walk off and disappear over the horizon. She slammed her fist into the ground.

"Why? Why must this continue? Why must we suffer like this?" she cried out and threw her head to the ground and began crying. Sailor Venus walked over and placed her hand on Moon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will be ok. We will find a way. We always do." She said trying to comfort Sailor Moon.

"Meke!" Lydia shouted in her regular form. She had returned to the scene of their crime. Lydia surveyed the area and saw the people that had their soul-spheres taken from them were still on the ground. Meke came running and quickly bowed at his master's feet.

"Yes, Lydia-sama?" Meke asked.

"Put the soul-spheres back into the people, it's over." Lydia said. Meke looked up at her with a surprised look. Lydia looked back down at him.

"Quickly before the people die." Lydia commanded. Meke did not want to give up the spheres too quickly.

"My lord, have you…" Meke began but Lydia interrupted him and shouted at Meke.

"NOW!"

"Hai, my lord." Meke said with a shaky voice. He opened the gi he was wearing at the top and suddenly the soul-spheres left his body and returned to the people. Lydia grew mad in the face when she saw the spheres come out of his chest.

"You were going to keep them, weren't you?" Lydia said as she approached Meke. Meke began to step back in horror once every sphere was out of him. He held up his hands and began to wave back Lydia.

"Master, please forgive me. I needed to extract some energy from the spheres in order to keep allowing you, Okibino and me to teleport like we are doing. Please you must try to understand, as soon as you told me to put them back, I was going to." Meke said in defense.

"How many years did you take off the people's souls? 10? 20?" Lydia growled at Meke. Meke began to shake his head no hysterically.

"My lord, I had collected more than enough soul-spheres to take only a day off their life-span and I recovered completely. They are back now and everyone is ok." Meke said. Lydia looked around and saw all of the people that were dead looking, now alive and standing up. The people remembered the monster that attacked them and looked around to see Meke still nearby. Suddenly a swarm of citizens began screaming and running away from where Meke and Lydia stood. Lydia sighed.

"It's time to go." Lydia said.

"Did you finish off Sailor Moon?" Meke asked. Lydia was facing opposite of Meke, then she turned around and looked sternly at him.

"We are going to give them time to recuperate, then we will strike when no one is expecting it." Meke looked concerned.

"Why not strike now while she is weak?"

"I'm not about to strike her down as she is now, I want her to be at her best when I finish her off. I would be ashamed of attacking her now while she is weak, that would be far too easy. Besides, I want her to suffer first and put her through the pain and tragedy that I had to go through." Lydia replied. Meke bowed, tore a hole open and both walked into the portal. Trunks quietly snuck in behind them with Goten and the hole disappeared.

In space…

Zeke was in the middle of reconstructing the planet of Pluto when he got a telepathic message. "Are you alright?" Zeke lowered his hand and closed his eyes.

"I'm fine. That blast that they made was extremely powerful. It blew up almost all of the planets of your world." Zeke replied.

"I know, I felt it happen. So what are you doing right now?"

"Reconstructing Pluto."

"You are going to reconstruct each planet?"

"I have to if your fighters are even going to stand a chance against Lydia."

"Hurry home, I have dinner waiting on you."

"Don't worry, I shouldn't be too much longer." Zeke finished and ended the telepathic communication. He looked down at a half-finished Pluto.

"Well, it might take longer than I thought." Zeke said, sighed and went back to work.

"So tell me again why we aren't going back after Okibino, Lord Lydia?" Meke asked. Lydia sighed.

"She is on her own now. She helped father and the senshi in trying to destroy me. I can't allow her to work with us any longer. Her brain-washing is still too strong and she is still switching sides. Is Jadeite prepared yet?" Lydia asked Meke.

"He has almost completed the training. Soon he will be able to harness his ki far greater than he ever could before. But I may ask, why are you training him when you yourself can take on all the senshi at once?"

"We must do this together. I didn't resurrect Jadeite just to toss him away when I got my powers. By the way, where is that scientist?"

"She is locked up in a safe place."

"You fool, we need to get that scientist back to her son before…" Lydia began but was stopped as Trunks appeared out of nowhere and began to pummel Lydia. Meke had his hands full with Goten. Although Trunks wasn't nearly as powerful as he usually is, he was still making sport with Lydia.

"Where is my mother you witch?" Trunks asked in-between punches. Lydia's face was swollen so much that she wasn't able to reply. Meke picked up Goten and tossed him into the wall. While Goten was recovering, Meke quickly slipped out of the room, and came back as quick as he left.

"Your mother is right here, now leave us in peace." Meke shouted to Trunks. Trunks ceased his pounding on Lydia's face and stood up to see his mother. She was alive and she was healthy. Trunks smiled at the sight of his mother. Lydia began healing her own wounds.

"Trunks." Bulma said and ran to Trunks and gave him a big hug. Trunks also hugged his mother back.

"It's a touching moment, but you must go now. We have things to take care of." Lydia spoke after she was healed fully.. Trunk's eyes grew narrow.

"Why did you kidnap my mother?"

"We needed to use her and her dimension-machine to get us to your world. She has done her part and we are returning her. We had every intention of returning her to her own world. Now I must insist you to leave." Trunks finally noticed that Lydia was alright. He had just finished beating her face and now, there aren't any signs that he even touched her.

"How did you withstand my attacks? You don't even dodge." Trunks asked. Lydia groaned.

"I can heal myself, you really don't have a chance against me and with that I insist that you leave now before I kill you again." Trunks got all the more furious, but decided to take leave with his mother. Since he gave her back in perfect condition, there was no reason to continue fighting.

"We will go. How do we get out?" Meke quickly tore open a hole, and shoved Bulma through it. Trunks followed behind as soon as Bulma was pushed in. Goten was surprised and went in after them making sure they were going to be ok. Then the hole closed as soon as Goten was completely through it.

"Damn it! He didn't have to pound my face in, that hurt!" Lydia screamed out and held her face. Though, she wasn't in pain, she remembered clearly the pain she had felt before. Meke turned and bowed.

"My lord Lydia, Why did you say that it's over when I was giving back the soul-spheres?" Lydia replied, "Because, no matter how hard I try to make Okibino and everyone else remember who they were…" Lydia began but Meke interrupted.

"My lord, Your father hasn't gone through the events that are to come. He doesn't know that he is giving birth to you because he hasn't done it yet. He hasn't fallen in love with Sailor Saturn yet, and there is still a possibility that you might not be born." Meke said. Lydia frowned at this news.

"So now, we have more important objectives, not just destroying Sailor Moon. We have to make sure everything that happens in the past happens as it is supposed to?" Lydia asked. Meke nodded in reply. Lydia cursed to herself.

"The situation is worse than I thought. They are far more powerful than then 9 of you." Luna said with concern. The entire senshi clan were gathered around in a circle at Rei's temple, all of them powered down and in their regular forms. The two guardian cats sat inside of the circle.

"With ¾ of you out of commission, I'm afraid we don't stand a chance against these new threats." Artemis said with his head lowered.

"We have to think of something. We can't just sit idly by and watch the earth come to and end. What's worse is that it seems like everyone is out for Sailor Moon, not just to destroy earth." Ami said.

"What do we know so far about our adversaries?" Makoto asked. Everyone took a moment to think.

"This knight, he suddenly now has Sailor Saturn's powers and is female. The White Tyger, the red-headed girl, and that other guy that hit Usagi are now separated." Rei noted. 

"This… Lydia person seems to be an enemy to everyone." Minako added. All the while Ami jotted down the notes in her micro-computer.

"That pink-haired tomboy likes to switch sides." Makoto added in as well.

"Who were those cute guys that suddenly got involved in the fight? That long purple-haired guy and the black-haired guy, what is their involvement?" Usagi asked. Everyone looked at her with a harsh glare.

"Hey, they are cute." She said and laughed as she put her hand behind her head.

"The purple-haired boy saved Usagi's life by hitting the tomboy with his sword. Did you see how fast he reacted? He is so brave and handsome!" Makoto added again.

"Will you all cut out the nonsense about how cute they are? They could be possible enemies. We have to watch  our backs and not take anyone for granted." Haruka said with a firm tone in her voice as she slammed her hand against the table. Michuru kept silent as well as Setsuna and Hotaru. This act got the girls to calm down a little.

"I'm afraid we haven't much of a choice. We need to get those two on our side if we are to stand a chance against the new enemies. They did save Usagi's life after all." Luna said. Haruka stood up.

"We can't take any chances with any of them. They may have already joined the other side and are trying to gain our trust." Haruka said angrily to Luna. Usagi got in the middle of the two bickering females.

"Stop this now, all of you. We don't have any chance of winning at this rate if we can't even join our own forces." Usagi said. Haruka sat back down and folded her arms, her left eye twitched.

"I was just arguing with a cat." Haruka said to herself.

Many screams were heard outside of the temple. The group without thinking got up and dashed to the door and went outside to see what was going on. They got over to the top of the stairs that led to the temple and looked down to the city.

"Way to go Goten. Now you have scared half of the city." Trunks said as he walked down the street. Krillian chuckled as did Bulma. Goten had his hand behind his head.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. That's what you get for levitating up a tree to get some poor girl's kitten down. I didn't know it was going to cause so much panic here." Goten tried to defend himself.

"There aren't any poor little girls here, you smelled some food and levitated near a tree so you wouldn't look so guilty. It still didn't work for you, the lady that had her pie in her window near the tree closed it on you and you still didn't get anything. Now how do you feel?" Trunks ribbed Goten. Goten grunted.

"So how are we supposed to get back home? 18 is not going to be too happy with me being late like this." Krillian said. Bulma was already hard at work thinking of how she could get them back home. Suddenly, Trunks and Goten stanced as they felt a power they were familiar with.

"A city has it's own problems dealing with the troubles people bring from inside. I can not allow you outsiders to bring in more troubles. For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit. I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you." Sailor Moon said and jumped to the bottom of the stairs. Trunks and Goten both looked at three girls, each in said sailor suits. One in a blue outline, another in yellow and orange, and the third and looked to be leader had dark outlines, with angel wings on her back.

"More witches. When is this going to end?" Goten asked. Sailor Moon winced at the remark.

"Witches? How dare you insult us like that. We stand for love and justice and we are not ugly." Moon remarked. The other senshi looked on from behind the trees, still without power.

In space…

"Ok, Pluto is finished. Now time for Neptune. Now that I finished Pluto, I have a basis for re-constructing the planets faster." Zeke said to himself.

Back in Tokyo…

Setsuna suddenly felt her powers come back to her and she turned into Sailor Pluto without her hen-shin (transformation) stick. The two sayian boys felt the increase in power and stanced for a fight. Sailor Pluto jumped into the action.

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon said. Sailor Pluto nodded and was ready for a fight. Krillian stanced as well.

"Should I help out since it doesn't look to be a even battle?" Krillian asked. Trunks and Goten both smirked.

"The odds are in our favor, ya know." Goten said without looking away from his opponents. Krillian backed off and let the two boys continue their fight.

"We aren't here to hurt anyone. We are just trying to get home." Trunks said. (Damn now why does this sound so familiar?)

Luna came running down the stairs and stopped just before the battleground. "You must not fight against them. They are far superior in power."

"The…the cat talked!" Goten began to freak out. Trunks' sweat dropped.

"Korin is a cat and he can talk." Trunks said to Goten. Goten again put his hand behind his head. "Oh yeah."

In space, Zeke had finished Neptune and finished Uranus about the same time. Back on earth, another transformation sequence began behind the tree where Michuru and Haruka were hiding. Afterwards, two more soldiers joined in the fight.

"Invited by the new era, I am Sailor Uranus, fighting for magnificence."  Sailor Uranus spoke.

"Also invited by the new era, I am Sailor Neptune, fighting for elegance." Sailor Neptune spoke.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. I will not allow you to do as you see fit in this world." Sailor Pluto spoke. Trunks, Goten, Krillian, and Bulma all sweat dropped at this point.

"Fight for magnificence?" Trunks said to himself.

"Fight for Elegance?" Goten also said to himself.

"Do as we see fit to this world?" Krillian said.

"Love and Justice?" Bulma said.

"They have got to be kidding!" they all said at once out loud. Now it was time for the senshi to sweat drop.

"Who are you freaks that think you can use the powers of 'Love and Justice' to defend against enemies?" Goten asked while steeping forward to the senshi. Sailor Uranus saw this as a threat and took the initiative to strike first.

"World Shaking!" she shouted and slammed her fist against the ground, launching her attack right at Goten. Surprisingly, Goten could not dodge the attack. The attack was still coming for him as he thought to himself, "Why can't I move? I'm quicker than this, how is this slow attack able to hit me? I need to think of something fast." Goten took the blast in the palms of his hands, held it for a second to gain control of the attack, and then sent it towards the heavens. The rest of the senshi stood in shock as Sailor Uranus' attack was deflected into space. But Sailor Uranus wasn't done just yet, she raised her hand above her head and then thrusted her hand downwards. The attack suddenly stopped in mid-air and came back down on top of Goten. Trunks stood where he was as well, the whole time during the attack not able to move. The attack connected with it's target and caused a semi-large explosion. Bulma shouted out to Goten as the explosion settled down.

"You got him!" Sailor Moon shouted and jumped up and down for joy. Sailor Uranus' eye winced as the smoke and dust settled and cleared. Goten's head was covered by his arms and his head was tucked underneath his elbows. Then he moved his arms and dusted himself off.

"How did you prevent me from dodging the attack?" Goten asked Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus was in shock that Goten took the whole attack without so much as a scratch.

"I asked, how did you prevent me from moving?" Goten asked again to a bewildered Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus didn't answer back and again attacked him, this time head on with all out fighting. Goten naturally dodged each and every attack attempt. Then he got bored and nailed Sailor Uranus in the stomach a good time. Sailor Uranus spat out and then went to her knees. Sailor Moon watched her companion go down. She quickly raced over to where Sailor Uranus was on her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air.

"That was not a challenge." Goten said with a sigh and walked away. Sailor Moon made sure than her friend was ok, then stood up and shouted, "Hey monster, you are not going to get away with this! I will not allow you to harm my friends or this world, I don't care how powerful you are!" she said and started to walk over to the two Sayians. Normally, Trunks nor Goten would care about such a weak enemy and think nothing of it, But Sailor Moon was glowing with a pinkish aura that surrounded her. With every step she took, her power grew even more. Trunks, Goten and even Krillian began to feel their enemy's power. It wasn't anything to compare even to Krillian, but for some reason it kept rising and posed a threat to them. They had no idea what to expect.

"If my little Hino-Usa isn't going to do anything about this situation but tuck her tail and stay with her group, then I have no choice but to increase the senshi's powers." Zoë said and continued to channel her own energy into the Ginzhushou from where she was. Her eyes were closed as she was in deep meditation. Her body was surrounded by the same aura that Sailor Moon was surrounded in.

Sailor Moon continued on her course towards the two bewildered but antsy sayians as she felt the Ginzhushou's power flow through her whole body. Her hand began to shake as she was nervous about the upcoming battle, however she clinched her hand tightly as to not give in to fear. Words began to fill her head.

"That's it, you always knew you could use the Ginzhushou to it's fullest extent, but were too scared to try. Bury those doubts and master that which you were destined to use. (Cyd, you wanted your test of our warriors against each other. Now you will get it.) Arise my warrior and purge those that have invaded your world!" the voice of Zoë spoke inside of Sailor Moon's head. With that, Sailor Moon's transformation brooch opened and the Silver Crystal that was inside of it removed itself from it's resting place and hovered a few inches above her head. A whirl wind seemed to engulf Sailor Moon. Before the rest of the senshi could act, the wind disappeared as quick as it arrived. Now approaching the two sayians was a new and improved Sailor Moon. Her wings grew from little useless stubbles on her back to full grown crystal wings. Her head was now covered with a crystal helmet that fit just around her two balls of hair atop her head and came down to her chin. Her body that once was covered with a sailor fuku was now completely crystal where her old uniform was. Her chest, her gloves, her skirt, and even her boots were now completely crystal. Trunks and Goten were both at a loss for words.

"Goten, practice is over. She means business." Trunks said. Goten nodded and without any more words exchanged, both boys charged the new opponent. Sailor Moon simply raised a hand against the two boys and both were thrown back by an invisible shield. They were knocked back quite a distance, both landed unconscious.

"TRUNKS, GOTEN!" Bulma shouted and ran to check on the boys. Krillian took a fighting pose, ready to give this battle his all. He was met with great force as he charged Sailor Moon and was knocked back by the same shield. He landed near to where the two boys landed.

"KRILLIAN!" Bulma shouted and looked back at Sailor Moon.

"Damn you." The green haired scientist cursed under her breath. Trunks coughed and sat up with his hand to his head.

"What the hell hit me?" Trunks asked as he got up.

"As far as I can tell, nothing. She seemed to have attacked you by simply putting up her hand." Bulma said as Goten began to come around.

"Goten, we need to stop playing games and finish her off." The purple-haired sayian said. Both Trunks and Goten gathered their powers in their palms and began to perform the Dragon Ball Z signature final attack, the KameHameHa wave.

"Ka…"

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Rei said from behind the trees.

"Me…"

Sailor Moon stood incoherent as the attack was performed.

"Ha…Me…HA!" both sayians launched their attack to Sailor Moon. She spread her new wings and brought them together in front of her. The wings made a tremendous impact against each other causing a huge blast of air, propelling both attacks away from her and sent them both back to their original attackers. Both the sayians caught his own attack and dispersed it. 

"Trunks, if we are going to win, we have to become super sayians." Goten said.

"If we become super sayians, this city will suffer greatly with destruction. We need to divert this thing away." Trunks responded and became air born and flew to pick his mother up and began to fly away from the city. Goten picked up the unconscious Krillian and followed behind.

"You did it!" Rei said to the new Sailor Moon as she made her way to the battle ground. Sailor Moon turned and looked at her with a determined look.

"It's not over yet, I have to stop them before they terrorize more innocents." The latter spoke and spread her wings. She took off in flight after her opponents and left behind 8 very confused Sailor Senshi.

"We have to follow them." Uranus said and took off after them on foot with Neptune following.

"Stay here. You aren't any good to us without your powers." She said to the other girls as she motioned for Venus and Mercury to follow.

Sailor Moon was high above the clouds. Normally, she would be very scared of being able to fly under her own power, but this time, she was calm and collected. This is saying a lot for her since she is never calm and collected especially during a battle. She caught up with Goten and Trunks surprisingly easy and forced them to land by diving onto them, connecting with both boys via kick in the back. This sent them crashing down to the same area where they had battled before with Lydia. Bulma was tossed aside with Krillian who remained unconscious.

"Damn, she is fast, but now we don't have to worry about the city being torn to pieces." Goten said as he quickly powered up to Super Sayian form. Trunks did the same and waited for their enemy to land. No sooner had she landed that she was met with a fury of punches and kicks. Much to both her and the sayians surprise, she stood, untouched, undamaged, and even in the same stance she was in when she landed. She did not budge an inch from any of their attacks. To Trunks and Goten, it was like hitting an immovable statue. Both jumped back and fired a KameHameHa at their enemy. The attacks connected, but to no avail as Sailor Moon was still undamaged. Trunks and Goten were both panting at this point. Sailor Moon took the opportunity to attack, but she didn't expect for what happened next. As if by instinct, she took both boys and began attacking them like they had her. Fists of crystal was the only thing that Trunks and Goten remember seeing as they were pummeled into the ground, literally. Trunks finally landed a strong punch in and stunned Moon for a mere moment. That was all he needed to perform Tien's "Solar Flare" technique and blinded Sailor Moon for a few crucial seconds to allow him and his companion to escape. This whole time, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto witnessed the fight and were astonished to see their future queen fight like she was.

"Goten, she has really powered up. We need to fuse and put her in her place." Trunks said. Goten nodded with a smile and both began their technique to fuse together into one being. Sailor Moon began to recover from her blindness as she saw the two boys touch fingers. A bright light engulfed everything and surrounded the area with smoke. As the smoke dispersed, the two boys were one sayian.

"You will regret opposing me, Witch." Gotenks spoke. Sailor Moon regained her eye sight completely only to begin fighting again. During the fight, she struggled with herself, trying not to fight, but at the same time, fighting with everything she had. Both parties were almost evenly matched blow for blow. Sailor Moon spread her wings and took flight. Not surprisingly so did her opponent, however her opponent didn't expect her speed and without thinking, Sailor Moon used her the tops of her wings as blades and began to fly around Gotenks, cutting  and bruising him badly. She finished with a double punch to Gotenks face and sent him crashing down once more. A large crater remained where Gotenks fell. Sailor Moon landed behind her enemy and began to power up her final attack.

Gotenks slowly got up and turned around to see Sailor Moon making very peculiar dance patterns, then finally stopping and cupped both her hands together in the middle of her chest where the source of her power, the Ginzhushou was.

"Moon Crystal Penetration!" she shouted and launched a large beam from between her hands and shot Gotenks. Gotenks had no defense as the beam engulfed him. His powers quickly drained out of him, and he was violently separated into Trunks and Goten again. Trunks and Goten lost their Super sayian form as the beam continued and they both eventually lost consciousness. 

Zoë opened her eyes after she dealt the final blow to her would-be enemies. Although the whole time she did not leave from where she was, she had encased Sailor Moon in psychic lock with her mind, controlling her every move. Cyd who had finally arrived back into the apartment had witnessed the whole thing. Being a psychokinetic entity himself, he knew exactly what was going to take place before it happened. A simple matter of reading another mind wasn't all that difficult to him, especially when it came to Zoë. Zoë naturally lets out a tremendous amount of energy only when she has something important to deal with. Seeing as how they were stationed in the real world where no one can truly exert this kind of energy except for himself, Zoë and Zeke, and since Zeke was in another reality, he knew only one thing. Zoë was up to something and it was something big.

"What were you just doing?" Cyd asked acting as if he didn't know. Zoë shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen to get the food she had prepared for all three of them. Cyd grew angry at Zoë for ignoring him. As she came out of the doorway, she was met with a fireball heading straight towards her. Acting as if without thinking, Zoë set aside the pot that she had in her bare hands, and held it up in the air like the pot was placed on an invisible table. She placed her hands in front of her just in time to catch and disperse the large mass of flames. She picked up the pot from where she had placed it in mid-air and set it down on the table. She then turned to Cyd.

"If you are going to be immature about my warrior kicking your warrior's ass, then I suggest you do more training with your guys. I had all of this power stored away in case they had ever needed it for such occasions as this." Zoë said with a completely innocent grin covering her face the whole time. Cyd's eyes widened.

"You saw this coming didn't you?"

"Always prepare for the future. The best way to do it is taking a look into the distant future, not just the immediate." Zoë finished her school teacher lesson and sat down at the table that was suddenly covered with a lovely table blanket comprised of crescent moons and little pink hearts. The tables surface also had plates, silverware, and napkins not to mention each area that all the above mentioned had its own drink. All awaiting their master's return to them to consume their contents.

Cyd was furious, no he was more than that. He felt outraged, his dignity, his pride, those were his warriors that she fucked with. Now Zoë was trying to teach him a lesson from it all? Damn Zoë and Zeke to hell. They think that they know everything just because he is a god and they are titans. (Titans, which in case you didn't know were considered more powerful than the gods.) He knew this day would come, he had been waiting for it for a very long time. Finally, after all these years they had setup these experimental worlds, tested them, inhabited them, and created warriors from the beings in which he created, he was going to have his all out battle royal. 

But no, Zeke and Zoë had saw what he was doing and took over 2 of his worlds so he couldn't put them to war and end up with a whole new batch of dead souls. The Heavens were crowded already as it was. Bad enough he had to make the people from his worlds all like he once was, an ordinary human, capable of dying, but now they have powers of their own. Magical powers that were never meant to be used by any race or species. He had created 3 all new universes with their own species and capabilities of killing in mass quantities, all in the name of fun. 

He had tried to correct this horrible error by making his own version of heaven and hell for each of his universes. This way, Heaven wouldn't be so overpopulated. But, the heavens and the hells for his worlds soon began to merge with the already existing worlds thanks to his warriors finding out how to cheat death by using the Dragon Balls and the Ginzhushou he left behind. What was worse, when he finally set limitations on how to use the Dragon Balls, and the Ginzhushou, they still managed to find their way into their own heaven, and in Goku's case, Hell. Not once, not twice, but three times were there reported occurrences from the Dragon Ball world. Even the time where heaven and hell tore open completely and let escape everyone dead, be they good or evil into the world. But some how, some way, no matter what the circumstances were, they always managed to solve their own problems, without Cyd's help. Cyd like it like that. That meant that they are capable of defending themselves if ever the need to fight against one another. Cyd chuckled at the thought. That's all he was using them for, a game. A child's game of beat 'em up with many extra twists. It's all he could do to occupy his time in Heaven. There wasn't much else he could do since his Father had all the worshippers he ever wanted and had commanders and kings on each of his sides. Let's not forget his only son was there with him throughout eternity. His Father, how lonely he must have been when time began and no one was around but his angels. But now, he had all the company he could ever want. 

Cyd was nobody less than Father's son, as everyone in Heaven was according to their Father, but he knew that his son was loved more than he himself. He shook his head to get rid of that thought. He had to concentrate. He couldn't daydream his eternity away and allow Zoë to have her way, using the warriors not to mention the world that HE had created against his own warriors. She stole them from him, and by Father, he wasn't going to allow her to ruin his plans for an all out war between his worlds and the Dragon Ball warriors as he so liked to call them to be victorious. Plus, he wanted to see how a replica of his former world would handle a battle of the worlds.

"Zoë, I need to ask you a question." Cyd finally spoke. Zoë looked up at him from her plate, paying attention to what he was saying.

"What the hell is that?" Cyd screamed suddenly. Without warning, but with plenty of cause so she thought for that moment, Zoë jumped up out of her chair and turned away from Cyd in an attempt to see what had scared Cyd so badly. The sky was crystal blue on that cold winter day. The snow that has blanketed itself seemingly overnight was sparkling as the sun shone brightly that day. Zoë face faulted and knew that she was trapped. Cyd never, ever got scared unless he wanted to divert her. The oldest trick in the book had worked against the Titan as she was now encased inside of crystalline, still facing the window that she was looking out. Cyd moved over to where she was looking and turned his head side ways.

These are my fantasy worlds. How dare you take over them like you made them! You never lifted a finger outside of partying and doing whatever you wanted in Heaven, so now you decide you want to settle down in a nice little reality and have the life you never had on earth all in the name of saving the innocents. They are MY innocents and I will do to them as I see fit. They aren't real, they are extras like in a cartoon show or something. I made my warriors and I'm certainly not allowing you to take over my characters in my game and deicide who will win. Go build your own realities." Cyd said.

"But you did such a good job with these worlds that I would much rather spend my eternity with you and Zeke playing around on these worlds. Besides, you heard what Father said, if you don't stop having people sent to Heaven, he will kick you out." Zoë replied.

"Hey, I created their own heaven and hell. No more people are going to leak out anymore. I promise." Cyd said.

"Then what are you going to do with the dead souls once you have destroyed your worlds? You will eventually get tired of them and want to create new ones."

"Then I'll use the same souls again in my next worlds." Cyd was obviously younger than Zoë and Zeke. Plus he was a spoiled kid. That's what you get for dying young and growing up in Heaven. You are used to getting the things you want. Cyd may be selfish, but by his Father, he was not going to let someone take over his work and ruin it. It was his work that was his alone to create with, destroy, or have battle royals.

"By the way Zoë, I'm afraid there isn't much you are going to be able to do about it now. They are mine, and I will do with them as I please." Cyd said then vanished. Zoë didn't take long to free herself from the crystal prison that encased her as said substance shattered all around her into billions of tiny fragments like it was hit by a massive force. Zoë stood, unscathed and untouched. Cyd always was a trouble maker, and now he had gotten himself, Her and Zeke involved in all of this. If it wasn't for the little brat, she would still be back in Heaven now doing as she pleased and ruling what she wanted. But no, her little brother had to cause trouble and bring an imbalance to the souls that already filled Heaven's Gates. She was assigned to him since they were siblings back on earth. Her fun now over, all she could do was beg Father to allow her to bring her former mate, Zeke to help occupy her time. This had been a long eternity for Zeke and herself since they were banished to Cyd's worlds until Cyd finished his little game to ensure that Heaven wouldn't get more overpopulated. Zoë hadn't had a headache in a very long time, but she instantly knew what was wrong when it came. Cyd was a problem, no Cyd was THE problem she was always stuck with. Now he is going to try and make her life a lot harder for her and Zeke to live.

End chapter 10.

Author's notes: It's been so long since I last got my creative juices flowing. I'm guessing you can tell the difference from the beginning of the story up until now and how the writing styles vary. This was a project I started 2 years ago and I'm just now getting to chapter 10. I must be one lazy author, ne? BONG!!!


	11. Chapter 11: A touch of home Realities be...

Chapter 11:  A different back stabbing. Realities become Insert your own word here, I'm being lazy!

In your standard anime, you would be used to the customary slaughtering of the "dreaded villain" especially when it comes to Sailor Moon. This time however, things have changed slightly. Here we have Sailor Moon (applause) looking down at her current enemy. The two boys named Trunks and Goten are… were her adversaries. That was until she finished them off. But she didn't want to finish them off. She couldn't remember anything after she bravely stood up to the two in question out of fear of them attacking her friends. Her friends, the only thing she could rely on about anything in her life. They all knew her secret identity as Sailor Moon, not only that, they were a part of her solders, no her family. They were like her family, all of them very dear to her. She wanted to protect them at all costs, but not like this.

This was a mistake. Not like her usual foul-ups like before where she would klutz out and do something stupid. No this time was different. She had killed. Simply put, it wasn't in her nature. Although eliminating the threats of earth wasn't considered killing for her, this time it was an all out homicide. And she didn't even remember it. She thought back to when she first vanquished The White Tyger and felt the same way. No, this time it was different. The White Tyger was a threat to her world. Him and Goku who then she knew as Gohan both attacked her and her senshi. Back then, she didn't feel so dirty because then she had a righteous cause. This time, however she couldn't remember anything.

Suddenly she stood there in a completely new and revamped version of her Sailor Moon self. Crystal covered her from head to toe; her wings were full and not stubby. She had armor on… Armor? She never wore any type of armor before as Sailor Moon! Why was she now? Had she gone through a change while she was out? That was obvious, but why then are the two boys she was about to engage in a fight lying at her feet, covered in their own blood? She fell to the ground as her knees gave way under the bulk of her overflowing emotions.

Did she do this? Was it her that committed this horrible act of murder in the name of love and justice? No, it can't be true! She wouldn't allow herself to believe that. There has to be some mistake. She couldn't hurt a fly if it landed on her nose. But, somehow the evidence present points all of its fingers to her. She is the only one around alive, the two boys are lying on the ground dead, her wings were stained of blood at the tips, their bodies showed all kinds of gashes where her wings tore into their flesh. The evidence is apparent as to who sent these two to the other world. She began to cry. Not for the fact that she committed murder, not for the fact that she had saved her friends from impending doom, not for the fact that she couldn't remember anything, no she simply cried because they were dead. They had died by her own hands and she couldn't bring them back to life. She sat there sobbing when the rest of the soldiers came to "rescue" her from her would-be dispatchers. Sailor Moon looked up at her companion, only able to read lips as she could hear nothing for her emotions got the best of her.

"Princess, are you alright?" Sailor Uranus asked as she shook the teary eyed crystal warrior. Sailor Moon looked up into Sailor Uranus' eyes and began to cry louder.

"It's not fair! They shouldn't have died! They didn't need to be killed. I killed them Uranus! I killed both of them." She proclaimed through her sobbing. Sailor Uranus wasn't very good at comforting people at times like this, especially in a situation as grave as this. All she could do was hug her leader in hopes that would calm her down a little. Unfortunately, the effect desired was no where near the effect received. Sailor Moon began crying all the more in the girl's arms.

"Princess, we must evacuate this area."

"We can't leave them here like this! We have to do something!" Sailor Moon protested. Uranus nodded and as the other outer senshi (minus Saturn) appeared on the scene, Uranus nodded to them and looked at the two dead corpses. Neptune and Pluto complied without a word spoken and helped each other pick up the two boys to carry them back to the shrine. Sailor Moon stood on shaky legs and followed Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto back to where the others were at the Hino Shrine. The Outer's logic behind dragging two dead bodies of their enemy back to their base was they didn't want the crying to get any louder. (Believe me, she can get louder. -.-')

The White Tyger's eye was wincing. It would have usually gone unnoticeable to his companions in different times, but this time they knew exactly why it was wincing. They had felt the powers as well. Three large, huge, massive powers gathered outside of the city. Then suddenly, 2 of those powers died out and only one remained. Eventually that one died out also. What the hell was happening?

"We have got to do something about this." DJ finally spoke up.

"About what? There is nothing we can do! It's between them now, I refuse to help a sailor floozy, a cross dressing freak, or any one else for that matter!" Tyger snorted.

"What about Goten and Trunks?" DJ asked.

"They were neither Trunks nor Goten. Those guys were too old to be either one. I've never even heard of a Goten."

"He comes in later. You haven't seen all of Dragon Ball Z yet…" DJ began but was cut off by Tyger.

"What is it you want from this place, huh? We have had your little revenge on Sailor Moon. She can take care of that Lydia or Alexander or whomever he is now. Why are we still here? Why haven't we gone home yet?"

"Do you want to go home? Do you want to go back to no one?"

"I have that little old lady…" Tyger began but trailed off as he remembered he hasn't seen her for a while and she is probably doesn't even remember him being there. Last he recalled, she was on the verge of being senile so he finally came to the conclusion that she would be ok without him.

"Is that all you have to go back home to? Why don't the three of us stay here and build ourselves a better life. One that consists of Anime! We can do whatever we want and we will always be well off." DJ finished. Tyger looked at him with an icy gaze.

"You mean to tell me that you would rather take up this life fighting close to every day for our very survival in exchange for a comforting life that you almost never will have to fight or defend yourself?

"In a heart beat!" DJ replied.

"Why?"

"Because here I am guaranteed one thing, I will have a purpose. I will have a destiny. Back home, it's the usual mundane life. Can you honestly say that you would rather go back to a life that has no purpose and eventually die without ever knowing why you were first born? Well I can't live like that. Damn anyone that gets in my way. I have a purpose for being here and that destiny won't change until I die. Any other bright ideas?"

Tyger sat back in the couch. DJ was right, he hated to admit but he was right. There wasn't much for Tyger back on Earth, or wherever he came from. At least here he had DJ and Sarah, err Hino-Usa to help guide each other. Ok so they stay, but now what?

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Ms. Rabbit of the Moon; wouldn't you say Hino-Usa?" DJ asked. Sarah a.k.a. Hino-Usa looked up at DJ with a disgusted look.

"I don't know what your obsession is with Sailor Moon or whatever you think she did to you before, but I'm not going to allow you to join with the dark side and kill Sailor Moon!" DJ blinked after Hino-Usa said this.

"You were there! I changed into you when I first came into this reality. You were there with me and you were also killed by Sailor Moon. Don't tell me you can't remember?" Hino-Usa sat quiet after DJ spoke.

"Whatever" DJ said as he got up and walked out of the cabin. Tyger stood up and attempted to follow DJ, but DJ held out a hand for Tyger not to follow.

"To Sailor Moon's crib?" Tyger asked. DJ shook his head.

"I need to think for a while…" before DJ could finish, Tyger butted in once again.

"The hell you are! You are going to find out about those energies and why 2 of them disappeared. I'm following after you and if you don't like it, I'll ki blast you!" Tyger said emanating said ki ball in his right hand. DJ rolled his eyes.

"Come on then. You coming Hino-Usa?" DJ asked. Hino-Usa got up with a grunt and walked passed DJ out the door. Tyger had already taken off. Hino-Usa did the same thing as soon as she had enough room to run and jump into the air.

"Hey! What about me?!?" DJ shouted to them.

"Find your own ride!" Hino-Usa shouted back to him. DJ grinned. He kind of figured this would happen. Excellent, now he could get there before they did. With that, DJ slowed the flow of time down to a trickling halt and he took off running at normal human speeds. With time slowed down to almost nothing, it was a wonder that gravity was still strong enough to hold DJ to the ground. Otherwise, he felt light as a feather and it didn't take him any time or effort to reach his goal…

The Hino Shrine

The two boys were tucked into two separate futons. Hotaru was already at work trying her best to heal Trunks, but she was already starting to feel faint as she couldn't use her healing abilities without exerting herself too much.

"You didn't look like yourself when you were about to chase those two." Rei tried to assure Usagi that it wasn't her that had killed the two. But no matter what the Shinto Priestess said or did, nothing could make Usagi feel any better. She wasn't crying, there were no more tears left to cry. She wasn't sobbing because she had already sobbed her heart out.  She was staring at the floor with a blank expression. If anyone knew Usagi, they would immediately tell you that something was dead wrong with her if they saw her like this. Today's Usagi wasn't a happy rambunctious teenager full of spirit and life. Today she was anything but, especially now that she had seemingly killed two more people. It was bad enough when she killed DJ as The White Tyger, but now she was responsible for two more lives lost. It wasn't the fact that they were enemies or allies; they were people with lives of their own. One of them apparently had his mother with them and Usagi knew she was going crazy at the thought of her son being dead. The pain tormented Usagi from the inside, she could speak, she couldn't think, she could hardly breathe. Everything she stood for for so long, her very being was shot. She was a murderer, no matter how you look at it. DJ was right; she was a cold heartless bitch. Usagi dwelled in these thoughts ever since she sat down at Rei's temple.

After repeated attempts to heal Trunks, Hotaru finally fell over the young sayian and enter the ever comforting oblivion called unconsciousness. Haruka was quick to remove the frail girl from the corpse. She did repair some wounds to the body, but as far as the spirit was concerned, Trunks was soul-less. He was dead, both of them. There wasn't anything anyone could do for them now, unless…

Setsuna felt a tremor in her stomach. This queasy feeling only comes between two times. That time of month, or when someone tampers with the flow of time. Since Setsuna knew better than the latter because she already had it recently, she stepped out to the porch and to the front of the little hut that had all the senshi gathered with the two bodies of Trunks and Goten. She had just stepped onto the stone walk of the shrine when DJ appeared as a result of increasing the time flow to normal. There stood DJ in front of the well known to any Moonie fan (Sailor Moon Fan) the place where Hino Rei resides. Today there were other residents that made themselves apparent as they all stumbled out to see what had Setsuna's attention. DJ stood valiantly up to Setsuna and squinted his eyes like he was trying to be threatening towards her. Setsuna did not look like she was impressed. Tyger and Hino-Usa arrived at the scene and decided to watch the fun as they hid themselves in the bushes.

"What business do you have here?" Setsuna spoke coldly. DJ smirked.

"You know why I am here. To settle things once and for all so we can all get back to our peaceful lives." Setsuna blinked but wasn't surprised. The rest of the crowd however, was.

"Why should we trust you?" Minako shouted first. DJ leaned over to the left of Setsuna and looked at Minako.

"Because I'm tired of this revenge crap. Maybe she did kill me once, but then again maybe she didn't mean to or didn't know. I'm willing to listen to her side of the story."

"You can't come in right now." Haruka said after exiting the Shrine. DJ's right eyebrow stood up.

"And why is this? Afraid I'll hurt your precious Princess?" DJ mocked. Makoto took the initiative this time as she walked up to the loud mouthed American.

"Listen here buddy; we don't know what you will pull. We don't know you that well. What if you were trying to get to her?" the brunette finished. DJ couldn't help but glance once at the chest of the tall Kino girl. He was just tall enough to see them from eye level. He quickly looked up at the girl's face before she could say anything. As he recalled in any Anime, if a male is caught looking at the chest of a female, then he is instantly without question knocked into the far reaches of the skies by said female. Poor Keitaro (Kanrin of the Hinatasou, Manager of the Hina Inn, Love Hina) was a prime example of such a deadly fate. DJ wasn't about to befall those same circumstances, but he couldn't help but glance once at the girl in such a manor.

"Let me say this, if I wanted to, I could come to where each one of you lives and kill you in your sleep. I know you that well." DJ said with a convincing grin. However, Makoto wasn't convinced one bit.

"You talk a lot of talk, but I've only seen your friends do your work. Is it because you can't do anything or are you just a tag-a-long?" DJ's eyes grew very narrow at hearing this. He suddenly got a vicious idea. Ohh… this one is for the record books! He quickly slowed down the flow of time around him. With everyone frozen in time, DJ had free shots to do whatever he wanted. That is until Setsuna decided to join him in his little "time freeze". DJ walked behind the now frozen brunette and with one twist of a finger, unsnapped her brassier from her back through her shirt. Setsuna walked to where the pervert was and slapped him silly as he was digging out the brassier from underneath the front of the shirt Makoto was wearing. Time flow returned to normal as DJ hit the stone walk. Makoto blinked and looked down at where DJ now lie, and saw Setsuna standing to her right.

"What the…" Makoto started to say when she noticed something pink and lacy in DJ's hand. She quickly looked down and felt a draft come up her shirt. She quickly threw her arms around herself to prevent anyone else from catching a glimpse of her unhindered chest. Red with embarrassment, she kicked DJ in the stomach, then suddenly continued as if she was having fun. Forgetting about her lack of restraints, she continued to kick DJ repeatedly, bouncing around everywhere. DJ grinned as he looked up at the girl that continued to move around freely in her bosom. She looked down to where DJ was looking and covered herself up again with her arms and snatched her brassier out from his hand and ran inside to re-restrain herself again. DJ laughed. He had just gotten the crap kicked out of him, but it was funny to see Makoto like that. Damn having the shit beat out of him, he rather enjoyed the results over the consequences.

"Ok Setsuna, so you can do that too. Looks like I won't get to have as much fun as I thought I would." DJ said as he slowly got up.

"You PERVERT!" Rei said as she ran up to DJ and round-house kicked DJ in the jaw. DJ flipped around like a rag doll with no stuffing and fell back again to the harsh stone ground.

"Damn! That had to hurt!" Tyger said to himself, being loud enough for Hino-Usa to hear.

"I knew you would come to her rescue. Despite the fights you two have had." DJ said. Rei stopped briefly from pounding his head further into the ground when she heard what he had said.

"Anyone could have a fight. That's what friends do, they…"

"They don't always fight over leadership skills and combat tactics as you guys did when you first became Sailor Senshi." DJ said in one breath. Rei heard every word that he spoke and quickly dropped her attack and withdrew.

"I know you guys better than you know yourselves." DJ said as he slowly got up with his new headache compliments of a round-house kick from Rei.

"Like what?" Minako asked.

"Well let's start with you Blondie. You are Sailor Venus aka Sailor V." DJ began

"Everyone knows that here" Minako pointed out.

"But do they know about how you pine over having a boyfriend like you do?" DJ asked. Minako turned beet red when she heard this. Everyone's head turned to the blonde.

"You were a great gymnastic, before you joined the Senshi. Your sport of preference is Volleyball. Your birthday is October 22. You were at times ridiculed because of your reputation as Sailor V which you told everyone that you were an actress. You didn't have any true friends before Usagi came along. You were a loner, before her." DJ finished and pointed to Usagi. Minako blinked a few times, not many people knew about her exploits when she was Sailor V except her best friend back in London.

"I even know about your best friend in London and the guy that she was in love with that you were also in love with. She was your big sister and you let that guy get away and be with her. What kind of a soldier of love and justice would allow that to happen?" Minako was completely taken back. No one, not even her friends knew about the secret crush she had on Alan (NOT the green alien! JAP Sailor Moon Episode 42). Minako was a believer. But Rei wasn't.

"That doesn't prove a thing!" Rei snapped. DJ looked dead into the eyes of the Shinto Priestess. 

"Then maybe this will make you believe. Remember your uncle that created works of sheer art from clay? When you were little he had made a fire red phoenix. He quickly decided it wasn't good enough so he was going to destroy it until you cried your eyes out for him not to. He then smiled and gave it to you. Later, you had to face your uncle once more as he became a victim of Sailor Galaxia's army when they tried to take his star seed and made him into a youma. By the way, do you still have that necklace?" DJ asked. Rei clutched her robe where the phoenix hung around her neck.

"No one…" Rei began

"…should know about that, yet I do. That's not all I know. I know every little thing that has happened in your lives since you all became sailor senshi." DJ proclaimed, although his proclamation was half right, he only knew about the things that he had seen through the Anime. He didn't know if there were any more, but why tell your enemy soon to be allies this?

Makoto finally rejoined the group ready to pound the living daylights out of the pervert, but she stopped when she approached the group and saw Rei and Minako frozen with jaws dropped.

"If you have touched them, so help you Kami-sama…"

"Relax tall one, I haven't touched your friends. All I did was give them a sample of what I know about them." Makoto's eyebrow perked up as DJ made his decrees.

"Kino Makoto, born December 5th, your hobbies include cooking, chasing after your lost sempai and becoming stronger. Your weaknesses include your strive for power, and the fact that you don't think you are good enough because you don't have a boyfriend yet. One of the things I can remember about you is when you and Usagi fought over Motoki to be his girlfriend until you found out that he already had one. You then had a small crush on Haruka until you found out he was a she, and let's see what else…" DJ thought to himself as Makoto's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets.

"Ahh… yes now I remember. Your parents are dead, you live alone. You were a tough person until Usagi came along and 'showed you the way' or whatever. You took a journey of 'enlightenment' once where you met Kakusui and tried to make yourself more powerful. But his heart crystal got stolen and you and your friends had to rescue him."

"Ok we get the point." Haruka said abruptly. DJ grinned at Haruka.

"You my dear hold the biggest skeleton in your closet." DJ said as he walked over to Haruka and whispered in her ear, "you and Michuru are in love." Haruka slowly moved away from DJ with her eyebrow twitching.

"Do you know anything about me?" Setsuna walked up to DJ. DJ narrowed his eyes.

"Meiou Setsuna, born October 29th, A scorpio, otherwise I know about as much as you know yourself." DJ responded. Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. There wasn't too much she could remember because for as long as she could remember, her home was the Gates of Time. Wait a minute, if he didn't know anything about her, then he must be reading their minds.

"Tell me DJ, do your powers that you now have involve using mind telepathy?" Setsuna asked. DJ squinted his eyes as he knew where this question was going.

"There is no way I can prove or disprove your theory. No I am not a mind reader."

"Then grace us with how you came about knowing who we all are and what all we have done." Setsuna cornered DJ and DJ knew it. He was setup like a rat following cheese to a pit of snakes.

"Why should I?" DJ finally responded.

"Otherwise I don't believe you know everything about us."

"I don't have to know everything, just enough to know how you work and why you are the way you are." DJ felt very proud of his response.

"So why are you so afraid of Sailor Saturn?" Setsuna asked. This time, it was DJ's turn to become frozen and drop his jaw.

"You are afraid of Sailor Saturn because you know what threat she possesses. She could wipe you out in the blink of an eye. That's why you won't fight against us. Even without Sailor Saturn, you know the inevitable of what will happen if you stand against these girls." Setsuna spoke.

"Though it isn't a documented law, but because I'm in your world, Sailor Moon will eventually defeat me as she does with each and every single one of her advisaries." DJ stated with angst.

"What do you know about me?" Mizuno Ami approached DJ and asked him in the most polite way she could think to. DJ smiled upon the young genius.

"Mizuno Ami, Birthday September 10th, you want to grow up to be a doctor like your mother. You were always an outcast of society, which is until…" DJ stopped and looked over at Usagi then he continued, "Your idea of a good time is curling up to a good book at night in front of a fire. You are rightly labeled among your peers a genius. Don't let anyone tell you you aren't a valuable asset to this team." DJ finished then turned to Haruka.

"Now do you believe me?" DJ asked. Rei was the first to speak.

"How is it that you know about all of us like this?" DJ grinned at the question and was about to speak when Setsuna walked up to DJ.

"I think we've heard enough from you for now." The long green haired one spoke. DJ grinned further.

"No DJ… don't do it." Hino-Usa spoke to herself from the bushes.

"Setsuna, I'm surprised that you would want to hide the truth from these girls even longer." Setsuna grabbed DJ by the arm and began to lead him out of the yard.

"What truth?" Usagi asked. DJ turned his head to speak, but was cut off by Setsuna.

"Whatever this boy speaks is false. Do not listen to him."

"I demand to speak! I have rights you know!" Setsuna sighed. Americans were always the loud mouths of the world. DJ broke free of the arm hold that Setsuna had on him and walked back to the senshi.

"None of you exists. You are all an illusion of someone that dreamed you up. You are a part of an anime called, "Bishujo Senshi Sailor Moon". You are nothing more than fictitious character from a popular cartoon series where I am from." DJ finally got out.

"If this is true, then why are you here?" Ami spoke up. DJ shrugged his shoulders.

"One minute, I'm in college, the next I'm with you guys again. I can't explain things, but I can tell you what all I know. Come, let us go inside and we will discuss this over tea and cake." DJ said with a grin as he was about to mingle not only with eastern culture, but the Sailor Senshi of all people!

"That's England. This is Japan. How do we know you won't attack Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Because I would have already if I wanted to. Setsuna can bear witness to this testimony." DJ said as he began to walk inside. Haruka beat him to the door.

"You can't come inside right now. The place is a mess." She tried to lie. DJ wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Just because I was born at night, doesn't mean I was born last night. The Hikawa shrine is never messy because not only does Yuurichiro live here and keeps the place clean, but Rei would as well. By the way Rei, where is that long haired boyfriend of yours anyways?" Rei narrowed her eyes. Now DJ was getting personal. Too personal. But there was little that the priestesses-in-training could do for the time being.

"Now let me pass, or is there something else you are trying to hide?" DJ asked.

"It's not very mannerly to invite yourself into someone else's home. Surely they taught you that in America." Rei commented while swinging an index finger in the air. DJ's eyes grew narrow towards Rei.

"You guys are hiding something. You hardly ever work together, the inner senshi and the outer senshi. So what's going on that you don't want me to see?" DJ asked as he suddenly went around Haruka with a double take making her think he was heading in a different direction, then turning his body 360˚ to the other side of Haruka and snuck in that way.

"You won't like what you find in there." Setsuna called out to DJ as he entered the small shrine. The girls reluctantly followed him inside. Room by room, DJ searched the shrine until he came to the room that had Goten and Trunks and little Hotaru residing. Hotaru was still asleep from the energy drain from trying to heal Trunks' wounds. She laid on a third futon (how they got a third one in there, is beyond me. Author's notes warning, see end of this fic to find out details.) near where Trunks' body rested. DJ quickly got sick at seeing the two boys and left to find the bathroom. After praying to the porcelain god for about 10 minutes, DJ finally returned back to the main room where the senshi usually held their meetings.

"Why are Trunks and Goten in your room dead?" DJ asked Rei. Rei blinked.

"You know those two?" she asked. DJ looked at her like she was a moron.

"That's Trunks and Goten! Two of the most powerful beings known to mankind in the Dragon Ball Z anime. What, did Lydia kill them too? No good trying to revive them, only she can raise them back to life." Rei shook her head and looked down.

"You guys… aren't taking care of them?" DJ asked knowing good and damn well the senshi would try to help anyone they could.

It was then that Usagi began to cry all over again. With a wail that would make any creature, man or beast cringe, she began to tell him in sputters what had happened.

"They made people scream… I tried to stop them… they were too powerful… *sob* and then I killed them." Usagi finished and buried her head in Rei's shoulder. Now for the simple fact that Usagi technically wouldn't hurt a fly (minus one Tyger) DJ began to doubt, but when it was Trunks and Goten that she was referring to as the victims, DJ lost it.

"There is no possible way you could have killed them! You couldn't have even made a scratch on their bodies! Not even the giant here could hope to tickle those two.

"Hey!" Makoto shouted. DJ paid no attention to her.

"Tell me this is a mistake or that you are losing your mind!"

"It doesn't matter if she could or couldn't do it. The fact remains that she doesn't remember doing it and it wasn't her will for them to be killed. Just like it wasn't her will for you to be killed, but you were a threat. We must take care of any and all threats to this world." Haruka spoke nobly.

"No no no no, I don't think you understand. It is physically impossible for Sailor Moon to kill those two boys. Let me guess, she did it without any help from you guys?" DJ asked as he looked around the room. All the girl's heads nodded in sync as Usagi continue to cry in Rei's shoulder that was now soaked.

"Just how in the hell did you manage to pull that one off? No anime law in the world could help you defeat those two!" DJ said. Everyone minus the present outer senshi looked strangely at DJ.

"Don't ask." Setsuna said without opening her eyes from the meditation state she was in.

"Ok, so you have two dead sayians in your shrine…" DJ began.

"Sayians?" Minako asked. DJ lowered his head.

"Aliens from another planet. It's a rather long story and I will be glad to tell you another time, but first tell me how it is you managed to accomplish this feat?" DJ asked Usagi. Usagi slowed the tears down long enough for her to reach for her new hen-shin brooch that lay secure on her bow on her chest and held it in the air.

"Moon Omega Power, Make-Up!" and the transformation process began.

After a complete display of lights and sounds, there stood Sailor Moon, now in her crystal uniform, and her wings tucked in behind her. DJ was awe struck, not to mention losing blood from his nose.

"Warn me next time before you do that, you were naked throughout the entire transformation process!" DJ shouted as he ran to the bathroom once again and got some toilet tissue and stuffed it up his nose. He sat down and pretended nothing had happened.

"A new transformation! The guys back home aren't going to believe this one!" DJ said, then got confused.

"So this is armor. Great, but how did she finish them off?" Haruka took the initiative and walked over to where Sailor Moon's wings were tucked in and expanded one of them. Although no blood was on the wings anymore, they were the right size to fit the wounds on Goten and what little was left on Trunks.

"Holy shit! You did kill them!" DJ said as he quickly got to his feet and took a fighting pose. Haruka quickly got in front of Sailor Moon with her hen shin stick in hand.

"You think you will be little more than a stepping stone to me, Sailor Uranus?" DJ said with a grin.

"Shut your mouth and bring it!" Haruka fired back with her own sinister grin. Sailor Moon pushed Haruka behind her.

"No more fighting. Why are you about to attack me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You are capable of killing people and not caring about them at all? Leaving them out to rot while you could have done something about it!" DJ said, then was suddenly knocked over the head by Setsuna who still hasn't opened her eyes. She sat back in her original spot and folded her arms.

"Ok, so you didn't mean to do it…" DJ began

"But I didn't do it! I don't remember anything after I received these powers." Sailor Moon said.

"Do you remember anything now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we can keep the possibility of mind control open, but who and why?" DJ pondered.

"Someone that doesn't like those… sayians?" Minako responded.

"Lydia doesn't have these kind of powers, does she?" Ami asked DJ. DJ shrugged.

"If this were true, you all would have been dead a long time ago. Besides, why would she help Sailor Moon like this?" DJ said while using his hand to display the new attire of Sailor Moon. The fact shook a lot of their spines in their backs, but he was right.  Sailor Moon finally untransformed out of her attire.

"Was that girl in there really Hotaru?" DJ asked as he got his breath together enough to form words. Setsuna nodded once. 

"So why now?" Rei began

"Why what?" DJ asked.

"Why are you here? Why have you suddenly decided to help us after you have spent most of your time perusing Usagi?"

"I didn't want to make it apparent on the battle field so the enemy will think I'm still not siding with you guys. Yes I admit, in the beginning I didn't want to help you out, but now that I see the potential threat to you, me and everyone here, I couldn't go against you. You are after all trying to save this puny little planet."

"Then you know what problems we have facing us right now?" Setsuna asked. DJ nodded his head.

"Yeah, my son, now daughter has gone nuts, acquired incalculable power and is now basically going to take over the world and make me the new ruler." DJ confirmed with Setsuna.

"What's so bad about ruling the world?" Minako asked. DJ smiled.

"I'm no leader. I just want to be like everyone else. I don't want any one to die. It's a weakness I guess." DJ smiled a fake smile. So ok this wasn't according to his plans. Truth be told, DJ never had any plans. He just didn't want to help out Sailor Moon since she was able to kill him once already, and hearing the sob stories of Lydia made him want to join with her, after all Lydia is his own son… err… daughter. While DJ was pondering these things, Makoto had a glare at DJ practically the entire time, but not until now DJ took notice.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that, Mako-Chan?" DJ asked. Makoto narrowed her eyes further towards DJ.

"First off, you will refer to me by my name, Makoto only! I'm not your friend, and second of all, after the crap you pulled earlier, it's a wonder I haven't put you through the wall yet. DJ thought for a second before remembering the embarrassing display of power. DJ chuckled to himself and this really sent Makoto over the deep end.

"Listen here, Just because I'm a woman doesn't give you the right to think you can just stop time and grope all over me!" Makoto said with fire in her eyes.

"You're right, Makoto-san. Sorry." DJ surprisingly responded with. Makoto's fury toned down greatly after DJ humbled himself a little. But he was still far from being off the hook, for now Makoto was going to let him sweat over the punishment.

"And if you don't mind, you can come out now." DJ said as he turned towards the door. The door suddenly crashed inwards and there lying on the floor was Tyger and crunched on top of him was Hino-Usa. Both looked up, then sweat dropped and gave a embarrassment-filled chuckle.

The entire table that sat in the middle of the Hino Shrine, normally would be lined on the outside with some breathing room the inner senshi. Today however, the table was scrunched together in two separate groups. On the north end sat the entire senshi clan (minus Chibi-Moon. ;-( ) and gathered in an incredible large quantity of three, the "Outsiders", the "misfits", the "extras" sat DJ and his crew of a male cybernetic sayian and a power-manipulating female. All of the inner senshi were looking at the south end of the table expecting something. Their eyes were wide, but squinty on the outsides reading the south end, making sure neither Hino-Usa nor Tyger would jump up and fry them with their "instant energy balls" they fired at Lydia the other day. Haruka and Michuru were calmly sipping on their teas while all the time being aware of Tyger's, DJ's, and Hino-Usa's movements. Setsuna was propped up against a wall, swimming in her own ocean of thoughts. Tyger, DJ, and Hino-Usa sat there quietly sipping on their tea.

"Hey, Minako. I heard that Tyger guy has a crush on you." Usagi tried like hell to whisper to Minako, but rather difficult when she was on the opposite side of the table. (Hence Minako was sitting on the north west side of the table and Usagi was sitting on the north-east side.) Tyger's eye winced as the two blondes continued a conversation about him to one another.

"I don't know Usagi. He looks too metallic. I couldn't date a robot."

Suddenly words in kanji (Japanese lettering) fell on top of Tyger's head reading "Robot?" He quickly threw them off his head and returned to his previous position.

"But you got to admit he is cute." Usagi winked. Tyger remained sitting there with his eye twitching.

"Did you see that brown thing sticking out of his butt? He looks like a monkey with that thing."

More Kanji letters fell on top of Tyger, this time, covering his whole body. Only his head and hands were sticking out from under the giant kanji letters. He quickly lifted himself from underneath the characters and hastily threw them into nothingness just as quickly as the first time, then returned to his previous position as he was before.

"He is hunky! Do you see the muscles outlining his chest and arms?"

Tyger partially opened one eye and examined his arm. They were right, he was quite abundant with muscles on his arms. He never really took notice before, that is until now.

All the while, DJ and Hino-Usa were hearing the whole conversation as well as the rest of the senshi clan, but they appeared to not notice at first.

"But he also has small feet. You know what they say about a guy and small feet." Minako pointed out. 

This time, the English words, "Teeny Weenie" fell on top of Tyger.  Tyger quickly threw them off of him as well, then stood up to confront the two blondes, but then heard a snickering and turned to Hino-Usa. Hino-Usa was sipping her tea when she busted out laughing, causing her to spit tea all over Tyger's face. DJ also tried to contain himself, but seeing the tea spit all over Tyger pushed him over the limit. The sanity of control lost it's fight against the insanity of laughing uncontrollably at something ironic happening, as DJ was consumed with laughing.

The senshi, while the whole time was also trying not to let the common enemy of decent and proper composure win it's fight. The tea dripping off the face of the cybernetic half of Tyger was enough to send anyone into a fit of the giggles. The senshi were no different, especially Usagi and Minako. The outer senshi also were laughing (with their hands in front of their mouths) insatiably at the red as fire Tyger. A pay back to the warrior was evident, but this was too good of retribution even for the senshi. And to think it all happened by accident, a mere fluke. Tyger was furious.

"It is none of your damn business what size my feet are. That doesn't prove anything at all." Tyger growled and sat back down once again. The snickers finally died off and everyone regained their composure. (The whole time, the kanji letter and the English words falling out of the sky were going on in Tyger's head only, no one else saw what was happening.)

"You really are good comic relief" DJ said as he wiped a tear from his eye after calming down from the sudden madness of hysteria. This comment pushed Tyger over the edge. Without a word spoken, Tyger got up and left the room and the shrine all together. He hopped up to the roof of the shrine and laid down. He positioned his ear towards the roof because he was directly above the room where everyone was.

"Way to go DJ." Hino-Usa said while smacking the back of DJ head. DJ stayed silent with this. Hino-Usa was right.

"Do you two mind not talking about things like that while people can hear you?" Rei snapped at both blondes.

"We were bored and I couldn't think of anything to say except to Minako." Usagi protested. DJ began to laugh out loud once more.

"You guys never change. You will always be typical japanese school girls.  This was a good idea, don't you agree Hino-…" DJ began as he turned his head to Hino-Usa, but the said girl did not looked too happy with DJ right then. DJ shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the senshi.

Will these poison darts incapacitate Tyger from moving?" Lydia asked Meke. The creature that is the right hand of Lydia nodded his head.

"And are you sure that you have the coordinates of the portal aligned properly? I don't want him dodging and use the portal to enter to our base." Meke nodded.

"Hai Lydia-sama. The portal will open just below his neck line, so that you can grab his throat and stick him with the poison darts, thus paralyzing his neck and everything below it."

Lydia nodded her head and Meke took an index finger and ripped a hole in the space beside of Lydia from her head to toe. She then took the darts and stuck them between her fingers and reached out and looked at the globe to her left as she watched her hand come out on the other end of the portal right near the back of Tyger's neck was as he was leaning on his side. She quickly thrusted her hand forward as Tyger began to move, sensing her presence nearby. The darts between her fingers quickly sank into Tyger' neck and released their toxins into Tyger. Tyger barely moved before he was paralyzed from the neck down. Lydia quickly thrusted out her second hand and pulled Tyger into the portal, and then onto the ground of their lair. Tyger looked up at Lydia and Meke. He frowned.

"Great, now what the fuck do you want?" Tyger asked as he glared at his kidnappers. His body was turned stomach down.

"Some questions would suffice before Lydia-sama decides she wants to silence the planet." Meke responded. Tyger glanced over at Lydia, who had tears streaming down her innocent-looking face.

"Number one, why did her father betray her?" Meke began asking the questions.

"The hell if I know, one minute, we are gung-ho about killing the murderer and now we are all acting buddy-buddy with her."

"I don't believe you."

This was the last thing Tyger heard before he was suddenly impaled by the Silence Glaive through his back. Tyger stopped breathing. For the first time since he was involved in all of this mess, he understood what was going on. It was his fault. If it wasn't for his pride, he would have stayed with the group and they would have had a fighting chance. But he didn't leave because of his pride, he left because something inside of his chest hurt badly. No where near as bad as it did now, but it hurt. He had feelings, and he had them hurt. Now here he lay on the floor, a Silence Glaive buried in his back. How he wished he could warn everyone about Lydia close to insanity and deciding on life or silence. It seems she would take the latter now because she just didn't care.

Everything that her father taught her, it seemed to all be a lie as soon as he joined with the Sailor Senshi. It felt real good stabbing the back of a important member of a team that could do away with her. The joy of knowing victory was just around the corner, and no senshi could stop her even with Tyger on their side, but because of the pain she had carried over the years finally began to go away as the Silence Glaive was removed from Tyger. Tyger looked up at Lydia once more before seeing a computer error appear in his display, stating 'Primary organs non-operational. Time to live: 00h:00m:32s:24ms' Tyger shed a tear as Lydia got up from where he was, disperse her Silence Glaive and walk away from him. This time, she won't revive him.

00h:00m:05s:95ms

00h:00m:04s:72ms

00h:00m:03s:50ms

00h:00m:02s:21ms

00h:00m:01s:12ms

**_00h:_****_00m:00s_****_:00ms_****__**

Lydia walked to the arena where Jadeite was training and opened the door. There was a blur that soared past her and continued on bouncing off the walls. Said blur could be described as gray, otherwise it was just a blur of color that kept jumping to the center of the arena hitting a punching bag hanging off the top of the roof.

Jadeite, stop." Lydia spoke. Suddenly, the blur went to the punching bag, then re-directed itself in mid-air to Lydia and stopped, bowing at her feet. It was jadeite. Said punching bag suddenly exploded as a result of ki that was built up inside of it like a delayed bomb.

"I see you have made many improvements in your speed and ki manipulating ability. Since all of the players that could keep up with you are now dead, you won't have to worry about anyone trying to stop you. We are about to bring silence upon this planet Jadeite." Lydia said with a grin. Jadeite lowered his head once more and smiled. His revenge on Sailor Moon was going to come finally. And he was prepared for it. Although Lydia told him that there were more girls that had joined Sailor Moon since he last fought them, he was ready for any of them, no matter what powers they posses.

Lydia turned around and nodded to Meke for him to open a portal. Meke quickly complied and ripped open a hole in the space beside of him. Lydia picked up Tyger by the armor of his body and hurrles him through the portal. Then Lydia went through, then Jadeite, and eventually Meke followed.

There was a loud noise that came from the roof that seemed to roll off said roof and finally fall to the ground.

"What the hell…?" DJ wondered and went outside to see Tyger's twisted body lying on the ground. DJ felt the tea coming back up as he ran back to the bathroom again. The senshi and Hino-Usa took the initiative to go outside and see what was going on. The group of girls quickly identified the crunched body of Tyger laying motionless on the ground. Hino-Usa was at a loss for words as Lydia jumped down from the roof of the shrine.

"Greetings to you all for the last time…" Lydia spoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was taking his usual stroll around Heaven and stopped to notice the flowers.

"It kind of sucks to be dead, but at least now I have time to stop and smell the flowers." The sayian warrior spoke to no one in particular.

"Kakarotto! Face me now!" Goku recognized the voice that spoke to him as he looked up and saw Vegita.

"Vegita! What are you doing here? I thought you were in hell?"(* see end of chapter for A/Ns)

"I was, minding my own business when suddenly I noticed the ground was covered in flowers. I looked up and saw you. I challenged you to see if you were real or just a dream."

"How did you get here? Has Heaven and Hell been conquered again?" Goku asked.

"I don't feel that monster Janemba (* he is the big ugly yellow thing that takes over Heaven and Hell in one of the Dragon Ball Z movies, not yet released in the US) anywhere around." Vegita replied and took a fighting stance. Suddenly (as usual) they were hovering in air as if they were falling a great distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't supposed to attack now. I just met up with the senshi. We haven't had time to form a plan to defeat you yet." DJ announced to Lydia. Lydia raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't that what enemies are supposed to do, attack before the opposing team can have time to recover and regroup? That is what you taught me, Otou-san." Lydia replied. Hino-Usa whapped DJ upside of his head.

"You moron." Hino-Usa said.

"It's not my fault, it's the future me's fault! I haven't taught her anything at all yet!" DJ replied.

"Future self or present self, it doesn't matter. I'm going to smack you upside the head one way or another so I figure I might as well do it now." Hino-Usa proclaimed as she looked nonchalantly at her finger nails acting as if she didn't care.

"So why did you kill Tyger?" DJ asked.

"You are one of them now, you betrayed me, him and you and I will kill each and every single one of you one at a time. But before I do that, I need to get a little anger out. I'm in a rather pissed off mood." Lydia said.

"Hey it's not our fault it's that time of the month for you." DJ said. This time, DJ was slapped not by Makoto, not by Hino-Usa, but by Lydia.

"Old man, I'm not a real girl! I'm still your blood son! I just gained all of my powers and abilities. Baka." Lydia said. (Baka = idiot)

"You are the idiot!" DJ retaliated. Lydia looked at him questioningly.

"Feh, I will not be drawn into these petty games. Jadeite! Have some fun why don't you?" Lydia smiled and backed away from DJ and moved to the right of a shadowed gray figure. DJ raised an eyebrow. Jadeite? Said gray figure uncovered himself from the long gray cloak and stood in a fighting pose.

"What threat do you pose? You are a defeated general of Queen Beryl's army. Sailor Moon already won over you, you are no threat." DJ spoke, as he shoved Jadeite. Jadeite smirked and thrusted his hand out in front of him, palm facing DJ. As the arm extended fully, DJ suddenly became air born and crashed into a nearby wall of the shrine.

"We defeated you once, we will do it again!" Rei said reaching for her hen-shin stick. Jadeite thrusted his arm out to Rei and threw her back with the same invisible force he used on DJ and made Rei crash into the door of the shrine and through it.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi shouted, then looked at Jadeite with a determined look upon her face. She really didn't want to call upon her Sailor Moon powers anymore in light of the recent "accident" with Trunks and Goten, but now she had no choice. She knew Jadeite was evil, she knew he was going to be her enemy, this time, there was no questions in her head as she reached her hand high into the sky with her brooch and shouted those now famous words…

"Moon Omega Power, Make-UP!"

After the great transformations of Sailor Moon and the remaining active sailor senshi, they all stood to face their threat to the world for what looked to be one last fight. Both sides were powered up and ready for blood shed, then Jadeite was kissing the ground. At once all of the Sailor Senshi sweat dropped as they looked at what had made Jadeite go down so fast.

"That was the best ride I have ever had! Let's do it again!" Goku said after clapping twice.

"You're a moron." Vegita said as he got up and brushed himself off and got a good look around him. Surrounding the prince of sayians were 8 skimpy dressed girls looking at him with big water drops behind their heads. Another girl with the same skimpy looking uniform was on the other side with a small elf-like creature at her side. He looked down on the poor slob that was under his feet. Jadeite looked as if he had seen better days. Goku finally got up as well and looked around.

"GOHAN!" the entire senshi clan exclaimed.

End Chapter 11.

Author's Note: Vegita from last I saw in DBGT had short hair and looked a lot like Gohan. Also, he was still alive last time I checked, but he must eventually die right? I'm not sure if he was supposed to make it into heaven because of his good deeds(?) or not but I'm going to make Vegita go to hell. Mwhahaha! But in the end, it seems he comes back now, eh? -.-'

Rants, Raves, Flames, Comments, Concerns, Questions, anything and everything is welcome! No holds barred.


	12. Chapter 12: The End approaches Realities...

Chapter 12: The end approaches. Realities become more than an experiment.

"Gohan, what are you doing here again?" Minako asked. Goku reached behind his head and scratched it.

"Umm… my name is Goku remember?" Goku began. Vegita raised an eyebrow at Goku acting unusually cool.

"Do you know these girls, Kakarot?"

"Uhmm… well we sorta bumped into each other at one time" Goku confessed. DJ finally got up and rejoined the stunned group of girls (are they always stunned or slack-jawed like this?) and then became stunned himself.

"Goku?" DJ asked. The sayian took a look at the young man questionably.

"It's me, DJ!"

"The tough looking sayian? Wow you have gotten soft!" Goku said as he approached DJ and poked him in the chest once. DJ grimaced.

"This is my regular body. So you do remember Tyger huh?" DJ said. Goku blinked then noticed a mangled frame of a body that was behind them and recognized him as The White Tyger.

"What the hell happened to him?" Goku asked. DJ looked straight at Lydia with a sinister grin.

"She did this to Tyger. What are you going to do about it?" DJ asked. Goku turned to the purple dressed girl behind him and faced her.

"Is this your doing?" Goku asked Lydia with stern, cold eyes. Lydia couldn't help but to buckle under the looks she was getting from Goku. Lydia gulped once as sweat dripped off her face.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but if you were the one that killed Tyger, then you must be strong and somehow hiding it. I should be cautious, but regardless, I will not hold back." Goku said.

"She also killed Trunks and Goten as well!" DJ lied. Lydia broke out into a pure sweat and became very pale in her skin. She knew Goku from the stories her father used to tell her when he would talk about his home world and how he would watch this guy beat the life out of his enemies. Usagi was shocked that DJ didn't turn on her and tell Goku that it was her that killed the two boys. She was also very relieved.

"JADEITE! Help!" Lydia barely managed to get out before she was sent to her knees from a devastating blow to the stomach. She felt pain surge throughout her entire body as she coughed up blood and began to have breathing problems. Goku frowned.

"I thought she would be much more of a challenge than this!" Goku proclaimed. DJ shook his head with wide eyes. Goku had seen that look before many times on Piccolo indicating that the fight was far from over, but from what Goku could tell about the girl, she was as weak as a kitten as she finished coughing up blood and fell flat on her face.

"You needed me to do this? Are you sure she killed Tyger, Goten and Trunks?" the sayian asked.

"Humph, you people are pathetic. But then again, you can't send women to do the job of the men." Vegita commented. He would have usually gotten a blow on the head for such a comment especially from Haruka, but since he was with Goku and since ALL the senshi knew what Goku was capable of doing, they decided against it because Vegita looked like he was gifted with immense strength as Goku displayed. Vegita did however, get many dirty looks from the senshi and practically every reader of this fic. ^_^

"The fat lady never sang." DJ said unexpectedly. Goku raised an eyebrow at DJ indicating his questions, but all were soon answered as Lydia slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her face.

"Cheap Shot." Lydia exclaimed and stanced. Jadeite quickly joined Lydia and Meke as they all three lined up for a fight to the death with Goku.

"Kakarot, deal with these weaklings and hurry it up already! I'm your next opponent." Vegita's patience was growing thin.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think." DJ said to the sayian prince. The prince ignored DJ's comments. DJ got mad and addressed Vegita by pushing his shoulder to the side and forced him to face DJ. Vegita's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Do you have some sort of death wish or something? I could kill you where you stand!" Vegita yelled at the young man. DJ did not flinch.

"I know. I know how powerful you are, how you hate Goku or Kakarot so badly because you are the prince of the sayians and he is a lowly working class sayian, right? Regardless, he can whip you any day of the week and that's why you hate him so badly. I hate to tell you, but this enemy you are about to face, not even Goku can take on." DJ said. Vegita still looked at him trying to decide if he should kill the boy where he stood or question DJ about how he knew so much about him.

"I just sent the girl to her knees with no effort, and the ki that these two are emanating are rather pathetic. Aren't you over-reacting a little bit DJ?" Goku asked.

"Goku! You know first hand that Ki isn't everything especially when it comes to fighting. You know about magic, right? That's their powers. They use attacks based on magic, not ki." 

Goku heard this and immediately upped his guard as he took on the form of Super Sayian level 1. Vegita turned to Goku in surprise.

"You aren't seriously taking what the boy is telling you and believing it?" Vegita asked with gritting teeth. Goku nodded and upped his ki level so much so that it blew away Meke, knocked Jadeite to the stone wall, and sent Lydia flying over the wall completely. Vegita scoffed.

"Just by turning Super Sayian, he blew them away and you are telling me that even I the greatest prince of the sayian race can't hope to defeat her? Little boy you have a lot to learn about fighting!"

"You idiot, didn't you hear what I just told Goku? They don't have ki like you guys do, their attacks are based on magical properties that come from their destined planets." DJ said. Vegita rolled his eyes.

"I'll take them on, Kakarot. You deal with the girls in the mini-skirts, I'll take on the main one." The sayian prince ranted and flew through the stone wall to follow Lydia. No more than 2 seconds passed before the body of Lydia flew back over the wall and into the yard once again. Vegita suddenly appeared above the motionless body and began to unleash a fury of punches and kicks upon Lydia. The poor girl (?) didn't have a chance in hell from escaping the wrath of a dead sayian. (He is dead, remember?) He finally stopped, picked up Lydia and round-housed kicked her into the sky where she remained air born for about 30 seconds, then finally fell flat onto the ground, lifeless.

"That was painfully easy to do." Vegita spoke and snapped at Goku.

"Why aren't you done with these girls yet? I am still waiting for our re-match." Vegita barked.

"Is he one of the good guys, or is he a villain?" most of the senshi were asking themselves this question wondering about the new arrival.

"This is preposterous to say that this girl killed my son, the son of my rival, and that other working class sayian over there." Vegita pointed out Tyger.

"Vegita, your pride has always brought your downfall. Do you think this time will be any different? Haven't you learned anything yet, you stupid ape?" DJ asked. Vegita was almost ignoring the entire comment that DJ made up until he heard the word "ape". He turned and looked at the young loudmouth.

"Would you like your mouth to be ripped off by my bare hands or would you like to keep it?" Vegita asked DJ in a very threatening voice. DJ smirked and slowed the flow of time down. He then quickly put Vegita into a body hold that would make any man suffer a great deal of pain if he were to be put in the same position. DJ restored the flow of time and had Vegita in a pretzel lock. Vegita could hardly move without causing something on his body to feel extreme pain. Goku blinked at DJ as he did this.

"Now do you believe me? Ki isn't everything in a fight." DJ proclaimed. Vegita wasn't beaten yet. He gave his usual cackle and twisted his arm free, ignoring the extreme pain he felt getting out of said hold and held DJ by the throat. He untangled himself out of the hold and held DJ up by his neck. One more second, and this loud mouthed teenager would be no more, if that is it wasn't for Goku's intervention. DJ suddenly was able to breathe again as Goku took a hold of Vegita's arm and was holding him back from getting to DJ.

"Hold off on your anger for a bit Vegita, we are going to need all the help we can get, and right now, this boy is our best hope." Goku exclaimed. Vegita was getting really tired of Goku ordering him around.

"Why are you so bothered with that girl? She is dead! Just look at her." Vegita said as he turned to look at the dead corpse. Vegita didn't see a dead corpse, but a living, breathing young girl who was stanced in her usual fighting pose with her silence glaive.

"But… but how did… I killed…" Vegita did the standard 'stutter of surprise' as he realized the girl that he had just killed was standing up, ready to fight and didn't have a single scratch on her body from all of Vegita's devastating blows.

"You DBZ guys are not the strongest characters in any anime! And I'm going to prove it." Lydia said with a sinister grin and raised her glaive. DJ ran out in front of Vegita as Lydia was pulling down her silence glaive into a swing of death. She quickly stopped before she could hit DJ.

"Otou-san, are you really going to give your life to protect these people?" the future guardian of Saturn queried. DJ shook his head.

"Baka! You kill me, you don't exist! Since this is my entire fault by giving life to you, filling your head with all of these ideas and everything, it's about time I took some responsibility."

The sailor senshi didn't believe what they were hearing. The loud mouthed American was actually showing signs of shivery. Sailor Moon busted through the girls that surrounded her and stopped in front of DJ with her arms spread out wide open.

"Now what do you want?" Lydia asked Sailor Moon with very little interest.

"No one else needs to die Lydia, let us help you. We will help you with your anger and rage. You don't need to kill anyone else. If your father trusts us enough to join with us instead of his own daughter, don't you think he has a reason behind it?" Sailor Moon pleaded to Lydia.

"You hypnotized him with your damn Ginzhushou (Silver Crystal). Shi-ne! (Die!)" Lydia cried out and lifted her silence glaive once more.

"Goku! Don't allow that glaive to come down. Once it does, she will release the silence and all of us here will be killed, including you two." DJ said to the sayian behind him. Goku nodded and appeared in front of Lydia and kept her arms extended upwards.

"Vegita, finish her off while I have her distracted." Goku said. The sayian prince snorted in disgust at first, then raised his hand, formed a small ki ball and launched it at Lydia. It connected with its target and sent Lydia flying through the other side of the stone wall.

"That girl has to be dead by now." Vegita announced. "I put enough firepower in that blast to kill the Namekian. She won't be a bother anymore." Vegita scoffed and approached Goku.

"BAKA! BakaBakaBakaBaka! She is immortal! She can't die!" DJ announced to the two sayians. They both looked at DJ before Lydia flew back over the wall with her Silence Glaive extended in front of her and impaled Vegita, or so she thought. As soon as she landed on her feet looking at Vegita, he suddenly disappeared. She suddenly was faced with a fist to her face repeatedly.

"Vegita!" DJ shouted.

"Boy, if I hear one more word out of your mouth, you will be next after this one. I'm not going to kill her, I'm going to render her paralyzed and broken. She will have eternal life, but what good does it do her if she is severely beaten?" Vegita replied. DJ shut up for a second. The prince of sayians was right. How could he have not thought about something like that?

Vegita continued his beating until he stopped and knocked away a ki blast that seemed to have come out of no where. Vegita got up and raised an eyebrow.

"Who ever you are, show yourself and take your punishment like a man!" Jadeite appeared in front of Vegita. Neither man looked impressed at the other one.

"I can't allow you to continue in your violence. Shi-ne." Jadeite said and raised his hand and fired a ki blast point-blank in Vegita's face. The attack was dead on and knocked Vegita's head back. The smoke quickly cleared from the explosion of the blast and Vegita's head moved back into the same position as before.

"What are you trying to do, tickle me?" the sayian prince chuckled and began his beating on Jadeite. DJ scratched the back of his head. Even though Lydia and her crew were out numbered, they were going to have a time with her death and rebirth abilities. But it seems that the great Goku and Vegita are still mopping up the floor with them, so there shouldn't be any more problems, right? Meke quickly moved over to where Lydia was, unnoticed.

"Lydia-sama, are you alright?" Meke asked. Lydia quietly whispered to me, "Finish me." Meke was appalled at such a statement from Lydia. "My lord Lydia, I can't do such a thing!" Meke responded. Lydia grabbed him by the clothes Meke was wearing and pulled him closer to her.

"Do it, or else I'll make sure you never see light again!" Lydia hissed. Meke fearfully nodded and raised his staff (where did he get that from?) and struck Lydia in the heart with the sharp end.

"Damn it! Lydia is coming back with a vengeance now." DJ said to himself as a purple glow engulfed Lydia and suddenly, she was healed. She quickly stood back up to her feet.

"Now do you get it Meke?" Lydia asked. Meke nodded many times, then finally got out of her way.

"Now, my turn." Lydia said with a grin. Vegita stopped his pounding of Jadeite and turned to the revived Lydia.

"We still have one last weapon!" Sailor Uranus shouted to Lydia. Lydia looked at the wind senshi and cackled.

"Bring it on! If you really think you can stop me now, just bring it!" Lydia said with all of the confidence in the world. "No one, not even the mighty Goku himself can stand against me!" Vegita's eye narrowed at Lydia as the senshi brought out their last ace. Sailor Uranus opened the door of the shrine and there standing behind the door was a silhouette of a small girl with the same looking outfit as all of the senshi were wearing, shadowed of course for more drama. -.^

"Who are you?" Lydia called out. The voice that proceeded hers she knew well. All too well. The one person that could possibly stand in between her and total destruction of the earth wore the same senshi outfit that she did. She was the senshi of Saturn from the past. The original one and only, Sailor Saturn. (crowd gives standing ovation)

"I am the bringer of silence. I control the powers of death and rebirth. I will not allow you to bring silence to this planet of beauty. For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit. Sailor Saturn! Forgive me, but in the name of the planet Saturn, I will silence you!" Sailor Saturn said. (aka Hotaru, she is so kawaii!!! *clears throat* o.o' am I being a little too obsessive?)

Lydia couldn't help but stand there as the younger version of her mother walked out into the moonlight of the night. Lydia's eye began to swell and tear up. Her mother was here, and now finally she could see her once more. Lydia casually walked up to the youngest (currently) member of the senshi clan.

"Mommy?" Lydia said in a cute baby-like voice. Sailor Saturn sweat dropped.

"Gomen ne (I'm sorry), but I'm no one's mother. I am not even married yet." The silence bringer responded with. Lydia smiled.

"Not yet." Lydia countered with. Sailor Saturn was quite confused, but she quickly shook off her confusion and stanced with her Silence Glaive in her hand, ready to strike. Lydia frowned as she began to walk around Sailor Saturn in a circle, closely observing her. Sailor Saturn remained in her position while keeping her eyes on Lydia as she walked around.

"Mom, you know very well that #1 If you kill me, you yourself will die also. #2 if you didn't know, I have the same powers as you do, and #3 I am immortal. So it won't do any good to use your final attack on me because although you will die, I will survive and live on because I exist forever more." Lydia finished her speech. DJ face faulted, and shouted to Sailor Saturn.

"If you die, then she will have never existed. The time altering theory!" DJ shouted. Lydia's eyes grew wider.

"You wouldn't dare try to kill your love! She is your future wife! You can't just throw her life away like it's nothing!" Lydia shouted back. DJ ran his ass off to the two Senshi of Saturn and took the silence glaive of Lydia and thrusted it into Saturn's stomach.

"Watch me!" DJ said with an evil grin.

"Noooo! Hotaru!" Sailor Moon shouted as she ran to help her teammate. The death senshi looked down at her impaled stomach. She shed a few tears before she looked up at DJ and then slowly lost consciousness and eventually slipped into the vastness of death. The body was lifeless before it ever hit the ground. Sailor Moon shoved DJ aside and pulled the Glaive out of her fellow senshi's stomach. She scooped up the innocent girl into her arms and began sobbing. DJ turned to look at Lydia, who was still there. DJ blinked a few times.

"Ok, wait a minute. As soon as she dies, you aren't supposed to exist." He commented. Lydia looked crossways at the young man.

"What the hell are you babbling about old man? You know damn well I can bring her back to life any time I want to. Sorry, but no time paradoxes today." Lydia said as she leaned over the dead body wrapped up in Sailor Moon's arms. She moved her hands over the girl and began emitting a bright purple glow from her hands. Sailor Saturn quickly took a breath after a few minutes and opened her eyes. Lydia stood up from her mother and looked at her father.

"Any other bright ideas, Otou-san? I hope now you finally get it. I can't be defeated. Thanks to you and a very good idea from my companion Meke, I will never be stood against." Lydia said and then turned to the group of Senshi and Sayians.

"Heroes and Villains beware. I am the ultimate weapon! I am the keeper of Life and Death itself! I can never be defeated. I exist now, and forever more." Lydia proclaimed. DJ sweat dropped.

"That was the lamest excuse for a speech I have ever heard!"

"It's not the speech that matters, it's the powers that I hold within me now that you should be concerned with." Lydia replied. DJ growled.

"Where in the hell is that Okibino any damn ways?" DJ asked himself out loud with a smirk. Lydia looked at DJ with a raised eyebrow. "3…2…1…" DJ counted down out loud as well.

"Shi-ne!" came a voice out of nowhere. Lydia suddenly realized she felt like she was sinking into the ground. No, she wasn't sinking into the ground, she had been cut in half, diagonally and was sliding off the lower half of herself. The upper torso fell to the ground before Lydia knew what was going on, and died.

"About freaking time you decided to show up again! But you and I both know that won't do much good." DJ said to the newcomer. Okibino swished her large pig tails back.

"What gave you your first clue? But it felt damn good to cut her down to size." The female sayian responded with. Goku and Vegita's eyes grew very large as they took notice of the sayian. No doubt she was female from the look of her, especially with the brown tail wrapped around her waist. Wait a second, brown tail?

"DJ, don't allow that sayian to look up!" Goku shouted. DJ blinked a few times.

"What are you babbling about now, Goku?" DJ queried. Goku raced over to the two. Okibino lost her voice as she recognized the person that approached them. Goku wasted no time in using an old fashioned bear-hug technique and captured the female sayian. Okibino took no time in powering up to Super Sayian and broke free of the hold Goku had on her and fired a few ki blasts at the pure hearted sayian.

"What is this pervert doing?" Okibino asked between ki blasts. DJ shrugged as he looked up into the sky to see the horrible thing that Goku was talking about. He saw nothing in the sky except for lots of space, many twinkling stars and the light from the full moon. Full Moon? Uh oh.

Okibino also took the time to look around into the sky to see whatever was bothering Goku. Goku quickly tackled her to the ground and faced her to the stones of the walk. Okibino struggled underneath the weight of Goku.

"Why don't you blithering idiots just destroy the moon and this won't happen." Vegita said as he raised a hand to the moon. DJ shouted to the top of his lungs "NO YOU BAKA!" as he slowed the flow of time down and ran his ass off to the prince and attempted to knock his already fired ki blast off course. Although DJ couldn't touch the ki blast while it was suspended in time, he could move Vegita to make him block the blast when time goes back to normal. He did just that and used Vegita's arm to push the blast upwards into the sky away from the moon. Time resumed it's course and Vegita re-directed his blast up into the night sky, completely missing the moon. Vegita did not look to enthusiastic.

"You dare stand against me?" Vegita said and stuck DJ in the face. Vegita didn't use much strength against the boy because he knew if he did, he would have severed his head clean off his body. Although Vegita used hardly any strength at all to move DJ, he did move DJ to the outside of the busted up stone wall.

"Vegita! That wasn't uncalled for!" Goku said. Vegita smirked.

"Do something about it then, Kakarot." Vegita replied. Goku was just about to do that when he suddenly felt a pulsating from underneath him. He looked down and saw that it was Okibino that was pulsating from underneath him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and distanced himself away from the female sayian. She slowly got up from where she was lying down and turned around to the entire group. Her eyes were blood red as her teeth were now replaced by fangs that would make any vampire proud. She snorted and growled as her body began to cover itself with brown fur.

"Way to go, Kakarot. Now we have an Ooruzo (giant ape) to deal with." Vegita said as the female sayian turned into what every sayian turns into by looking at the light of the full moon. The sailor senshi were just about speechless as the girl known as Okibino grew to a massive 60 Ft. tall. All of the senshi scrambled to get out of the yard. They were joined with the two sayian men as they arrived at the end of the stone stairway of the shrine.

"If you would have just allowed me to destroy the moon, this wouldn't have happened, Kakarot!" Vegita said with a huff. Sailor Uranus walked up to the prince.

"You talk a lot for such a short man. Why don't you try staying quiet and letting the grown-ups handle this?" she commented. Vegita's eyes grew red with burning anger. He would have done something about it, if it hadn't been for the large ape foot that tried to flatten both of the bickering teammates. The Hino shrine was leveled without any effort as the giant ape made its way out of the temple area, unleashing a soul-shaking howl. Sailor Moon still held onto the current day Senshi of Silence as they ran away from the dreaded creature.

Everyone was finally able to re-group in a street ally near the now destroyed temple. Sailor Moon set down Saturn and she was quick to her feet.

"We can not allow this thing to destroy all of Tokyo." Moon proclaimed. DJ sweat dropped.

"You should worry more about the earth than a simple city." DJ said. Sailor Mercury approached DJ.

"You seem to know everything that is going on here. Mind clueing us in on everything?" the ice based senshi queried. DJ hung his head low.

"With that thing on the loose in this world, not to mention a hell-bent silencer with eternal life, I'd say the chances of you guys winning are slim to none and slim just left town. So what does that analysis tell you?" DJ finished. Moon walked to the end of the ally with her wings spread. 

"Going to save the world by yourself again, Tsukino Usagi?" DJ asked. Moon turned her head back to the American.

"I won't stop until everyone is safe. If one person looses their life, it will be because of me, and I can't live with that. Will you all join me?" Moon beckoned. The other senshi nodded and accepted the invite with the quickness. Hino-Usa joined in their 'team hand shake'.

Goku didn't hesitate. Vegita folded his arms.

"Is he not going to help, Goku-san?" Moon asked. Goku chuckled with a light hearted laugh.

"He may act like a stick in the mud, but he does have a sense of duty. Aren't you coming DJ?" Goku asked. DJ winced. This was it, no turning back now. If he joined them, then he would be here forever, fulfilling his destiny in this world. Forsaking the world he had be born in. He would also be in cahoots with his dispatcher (murderer). Which is it, a life with a hope and promise, or selfish pride?

"DJ!!!" Goku yelled at the young man.

"Wakata, wakata! (Alright alright) count me in." DJ said and moved in to join the group handshake. Moon was extremely relieved and happy.

"DJ." She said his name confirming her joy. Then she got a stern look on her face.

"Everyone, for the earth! We have to win!" Moon said. The entire group nodded (minus one prince) and ran out of the ally. The destruction had just begun, but already there was terrible chaos happening in the city. Dozens of buildings reduced to rubble as the massive ape made its way down the road. Fortunately, some one cried out "King Kong!" and almost 3 seconds after that was said, the entire Juuban district was cleared out and evacuated. (seems to me that Japanese have had a lot of practice in dealing with monsters, ne? (short slang Japanese term for "Am I right?")

The Ooruzu who was Okibino walked calmly down the road. By growing into the giant ape, the only thing that covered her was her brown fur, regardless it was still obvious that said giant ape was female by the mountains on it's chest. (Well, they are about that big now, wouldn't you say? I've never seen a female ooruzu before, have you?) That fact and the fact that she wasn't going completely nuts on the city are the only two things that was different from any other ooruzu attack on a city. True, her brown sayian tail was whipping back and forth between the buildings, causing the damage, but otherwise, the ape wasn't trying to cause harm or damage. It just looked confused and lost.

"Okibino!" shouted a voice from below the ape. The massive King Kong wanna-be stopped in her tracks and looked down at the voice it heard. The voice belonged to Lydia. Okibino raised her giant foot up, getting ready to squash the stupid girl, when she stopped as a result of Lydia unsheathing her Silence Glaive and pointing it to the monkey.

"Listen and listen well. I can forgive you for your insolence this time because I know the brain-washing of the Ginzhushou must still be messing with your better judgment. If you stop now and join with me again to seek out my revenge, I will spare you." The Ooruzu didn't look too enthusiastic.

"And if I don't?" the ape surprisingly responded.

"Then you face death. It's quite simple. Life by serving me, or death by turning your back on those that you have fought and bled for." Lydia finished.

SPLAT!

Lydia got her answer in the form of a giant crushing ape's foot and the taste of asphalt. The monkey continued on it's course, heading in no particular direction. Meke quickly joined Lydia's crushed corpse and took out his pocket watch.

"3…2…1…" Meke said. After he said one, Lydia's body began to glow, and in the time it would take Goku to finish a bowl of ramen (which is like 0.000000002 seconds, damn that's fast!), Lydia stood, unhindered and completely revived.

"Damn that hurt, you ape bitch!" Lydia was getting fed up with nothing going her way. It was about time she got down to business. She proved to herself that she couldn't be stood against and that she could and can survive anything anyone threw at her, it was time to clean up the garbage.

"Let's go Meke. No more playing around and trying to make Sailor Moon suffer. It's time to unleash the silence." Meke nodded in agreement with a sinister grin.

"Hai, Lydia-sama." The elf-like creature replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the same side of town, a young boy with a yellow bandana around his head made his way onto the street that the ape was walking on. He was tall, rather stalkly and built, he wore a yellow shirt, black pants, his shoes were tied up his legs to prevent his shoes from coming off in a fight. He carried a book bag on his back with a dark burgundy umbrella sitting on top of the pack. 

"Where am I now?" the young man asked out loud to no one in particular. He then felt a thunderous tremble coming from below his feet. His first thoughts was the rumbling was a result of an underground subway. His second thoughts were an earthquake. Then, it suddenly became dark all around him. The moon was shining that night, this he was sure of. (Too bad he wasn't sure of where he was, especially at this point in time.) He then turned to the source of the overpowering shadow that loomed around him. What he was expecting was no where near what he saw with his own eyes.

"A giant monkey?" the eternal lost boy asked himself as he sat down his back pack, fear apparent in his eyes, but was not present in his actions as he cracked his knuckles, preparing for the battle ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon was the first one to spot the hairy beast when she noticed a boy set his back pack down to his right side and take a fighting stance.

"Get out of here right now, you will be crushed!" Moon yelled. The group quickly joined Moon as she continued to yell at the traveler. DJ's eyes bugged out of his skull, then he laughed to himself. That laughter soon became an all consuming fit of giggles as DJ rolled a few times on the ground. Moon looked at the man in question as he quickly got up and wiped a few tears out of his eyes.

"This just gets weirder by the minute." Sailor Venus announced as she sweat dropped with the rest of the senshi that were witness to the fit that DJ displayed.

"Hey… (chuckle) RYOGA!" DJ said, trying to fight off the chuckles and giggles. Goku just joined in the group thanks to delay from fighting with Vegita to force him to tag along. Vegita resented the fact that he was helping a group of teenaged girls fight one of his own species, but a convincing conversation with Goku (that included Goku twisting Vegita's arm behind his back and refusing to let go until Vegita swore he would help) lead the two sayians to join the group fashionably late.

The boy at the feet of the ape turned his head for a brief moment to look at the person that called his name. He was forced to quickly break his momentary lapse of judgment to jump out of the way of a foot that came crashing down where the boy once stood.

"Ryoga, get lost again, we can take care of this." DJ said. Normally, DJ would love to talk with yet another anime character from one of his favorite shows (how many favorite shows does he really have?) but the pressing issue of Okibino flattening Tokyo caused his better senses to kick in and try to avoid a potentially bad situation with the eternal lost boy becoming a spot on the ape's giant foot.

"How do you know the name of Ryoga Hibiki? Answer me now!" Ryoga questioned the anime guru.

"No time, just make yourself scarce." DJ pleaded. Ryoga shook his head.

"And who is going to stop that thing from leveling this city?" the lost one asked. DJ sweat dropped. This was no time for questions and answers all over again, so he thought of a good diversion.

"Ranma Saotome is about 100 meters behind us. If you hurry, you can catch him as he is trying to force his way on your beloved Akane." DJ ran some of the words together, but he said them clearly enough that Ryoga should have understood. The desired results were achieved as the eternal lost boy clenched his fist into a ball.

"That Ranma… CURSE YOU SAOTOME FOR TRYING TO FORCE YOUR VISCIOUS AND EVIL WAYS UPON POOR AKANE! RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga shouted as he quickly doubled back and grabbed his back pack and took off in the same direction that he came from. Needless to say the entire group, senshi, sayian, and humans all sweat dropped once more at the short comings of the properly labeled 'Eternal Lost Boy' Ryoga Hibiki.

"Well, not the direction I had in mind, but at least we got him away from this place." DJ said. "The last thing we need are those psychos from Nerima invading this place." DJ finished.

"Who was that guy?" Rei asked with a blush in her cheeks. DJ sighed. Yet another senshi haplessly becomes a victim of a cute and lost face.

"That was Ryoga. The eternal Lost boy. Just pray that none of his friends decide to help us with Okibino."

"Why not? We can certainly use all the help we can get. Though he doesn't look like he could help much. Have you check the size of that thing recently?" Minako asked. DJ shook his head.

"If you have believed nothing I have said up to this point, believe me when I say this. You guys do NOT want any help from him, nor any of his friends. Haven't you figured out that size doesn't matter? Compared to the ooruzu, it will be a walk in the park to handle Okibino the way she is now than to have the people from Nerima help us. They would probably… no they WOULD do far more damage to this city than Okibino alone." DJ finished. He then got a lot of disbelieving looks from the whole team.

"Trust me. There is a fight each and every day in Nerima that would put the fights that Goku and Vegita endured through to absolute shame."

"You can't be serious. Majin Buu destroyed the entire earth once before. How can things be much worse than that?" Goku protested. DJ thought for a second.

"Leave it to Ranma and Company to handle this to themselves, and the earth will be doomed. Lydia will be easier to deal with than all those idiots in one place trying to 'do the right thing for the sake of others.'" DJ responded. Goku still gave DJ a disbelieving look, but went along with his theory. He didn't have much choice in the matter as Okibino opened her mouth and began to gather energy in it.

"She is going to attack. Everyone, hold hands. Goku, use your instant teleportation to get us out of here." Everyone complied except Goku.

"Who should I focus on?" the sayian asked.

"Who cares, just do it!" DJ shouted and quickly grabbed Vegita's hand at the last possible second before the attack came crashing down where they were. Seconds later, the entire group reappeared beside of Lydia.

"Way to go Goku, you could have picked anyone in the world to focus on, and you had to focus on the enemy." DJ said. Goku put a hand behind his head and chuckled. The ape turned her body to the right and looked at the ground.

"Goku, use Krillian's 'Destructo Disc' technique to cut off her tail. The rest of you, follow me. We need to stall this big thing in time for Goku to attack." DJ said and raced towards the front of the ape.

"Krillian's attack is called…" Goku trailed off before getting yelled back at.

"I don't care what it's called, just do it!" DJ said as he approached the front of the ape. Vegita stayed behind and continued to watch the group of super heroes do their job.

"Hey, you big fat ugly over-grown ape! Yeah I'm talking to you! You are nothing to me! I'm going to send you to the next dimension!" DJ said, then realized that if Tyger was there at that moment, he would have called DJ a lamer for sure.

"Ack, wrong translation!" DJ said. But the desired effect was achieved as the ape bent down and picked up DJ in it's massive right hand.

"I could easy toss you into my mouth and eat you for a light snack." Okibino said. DJ just shot his middle finger to the ape. Although, in America his gesture would have been found insulting, here in Tokyo, Japan, his act of intimidation was found pointless to the ape. Regardless, Okibino held the young man above her head as she tilted it back and was about to drop him in, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had powered up the attack that would swipe off the tail of the big ugly ape. He was taking aim and was about to fire that is until Lydia decided she would intervene and used her Silence Glaive to knock the aim off Goku's attack. She did just that and as the attack headed towards its main target, the part it was aiming for (the tail) was completely missed as it grazed the back of the ape instead.

"Ohh… that had to hurt." Goku said while wincing at the now bald and bloody back of the ape. Okibino turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her attacker. She suddenly dropped DJ and made her way to the attacker. Goku knew if he stayed in the same spot, the others around him would also be killed. So he began to levitate above the ground, and was instantly smacked down to the ground once more thanks to a heavy ape hand. Goku was kissing the canvas as Okibino's foot raised above Goku and already on the way from crushing him. The foot connected and Goku was in extreme pain. He let out a blood curdling yell as all of his bones began to crack and break inside of his body. Though, now dead technically speaking, Goku could still easily feel the pain that Okibino had intended for him.

"We have to do something!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. The tall brunette then turned to Goku's smaller counter-part.

"Well? Aren't you the only one that has the power to save him?" Jupiter asked Vegeta. The prince just scoffed.

"He is already dead. Why should I bother to save a dead man?" Vegeta replied. Jupiter couldn't believe her ears. 

"Isn't he your friend? Then you should help him out instead of giving up and saying he is already dead!"

"You stupid woman. Kakarot is already dead! Read my lips. D-E-A-D. He doesn't live, he is pushing up daisies! He is dead already. There isn't much I can do for him and if there was, I would have done it already don't you think? I would much rather prefer if I could be the one to kill him, but since he is already dead, nothing I can do for him." Vegeta shouted and folded his arms and turned his head. While this was going on, Moon was debating against whether or not she should transform again and help Goku.

"If he is dead as you say he is, then why is he screaming in pain like he is now?" Jupiter asked. Vegeta snorted.

"It was his idea to keep his original body. That's what he gets." Vegeta said without looking back at Jupiter.

"Sailor Moon, you should use your new powers and help Goku out." Sailor Mercury stated. Moon shook her head no.

"What if I lose it again? How many people will die this time? A few innocents? Goku? Maybe all of you? I can't allow that to happen. I refuse, and I will fight like I am now." Moon said. Vegeta laughed.

"You are all fools. Why should kakarot need help from a group of school girls? Not to mention school girls that can't defend their own planet!" he smirked. Bad choice of words Vegeta. Sailor Uranus stepped up to the petite man.

"If there wasn't already a threat to this place, I would take you on myself." Uranus restrained herself from picking a fight with the sayian, but she still had to provoke him a little bit.

"Bring it on, all of you. I will kill you all with my bare hands." The short little shit of a fighter ranted.

"Enough fighting! Okibino is heading towards the heart of the city!" DJ shouted. Suddenly, everyone turned up and looked at the now bare backed sayain monkey as it headed towards (wouldn't you know it) the center of the city. Goku was lying very still in the same spot he was in before.

"If he wasn't already dead, he would be by now." DJ said and picked him up.

"Where is Sailor Saturn?" DJ asked. Everyone looked around and also realized that Lydia was gone as well.

"Damn it, she is probably trying to persuade Hotaru-chan into join forces with her." DJ said and began walking towards the city after the giant ape.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we look for Sailor Saturn so we can revive Goku?" Jupiter asked. DJ shook his head.

"No need, he will be ok after a while. He is an anime character who happens to be one of the heroes. He will be ok somehow very soon." DJ said and continued walking.

End of Chapter 12

Author's Notes: My e-mail address has changed from thewhitetyger@aol.com to the_white_tyger@hotmail.com . Please note these changes and don't send mail to the AOL address. I finally have much time to work on this story, so expect update a lot more frequently! Thanks for all of your support. It's going to get better now!


End file.
